Akuen
by LiR
Summary: Seiya's haunting dream has turned to a nightmare and brought the Starlights back to Earth. Fate weaves her web well and catches Seiya in an unexpected triangle. *YURI*
1. The New Moon Flickers

'Oh man it's you again?' LIR hears some people sigh and moan to her presence and just gets a twisted face. Yeah it's me again, you got a problem? LOL I'm just kidding. Well since inspiration has struck me in the form of a beautiful hime with lots of problems I figured I'd write a fic. This fic is for all of you people who didn't like how Yaten got shafted in the last one, but of course she isn't the main character in this fic… ::bats eyes with big hearts in them:: … the beautiful Seiya is!  
  
Well read on… if you liked the triangle in the last fic, you'll simply love this one!  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(The New Moon Flickers)  
  
Have you ever met some one whose personality was so addicting that their essence will never leave you?  
  
She stood there wrapped in the bed sheet that I had left her sleeping in. We had been meeting this way every night since I can remember, but there was something different about tonight. Her eyes were closed and the sheet twined itself around just so, leaving barely anything to the imagination. In a true crucifixion manner she stood there with her arms out stretched and her feet firmly together. Her head did not hang but instead faced me… her head could never hang, there was too much for it to stay up for.  
  
I felt the breeze pick up to my back and felt the hair on my body stand on end. Normally when I was around her my entire body would be filled with the warmth from the light that she emitted, but this time I felt cold. There was a feeling stirring inside of my body, one that I could not place. I stood naked and vulnerable to this feeling and did not like it. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her warmth, but I couldn't.  
  
My vision went red, everywhere I looked around myself was tinted with the cool shade of red that I had now become accustom to. I looked back to the tenshi in front of me and noticed that she had not moved. "Please open your eyes…" I whispered to her. My breath caught in the wind and she did not respond. "Please look at me…" I pleaded in the same whisper but she stood still as stone.  
  
The silence was becoming over whelming and I didn't know if I could take it any more. I was scared for the first time since I could remember I was actually scared. What kind of fighter could I be if I was frightened? No, I wasn't scared for my own well being, but instead for the beautiful vision in front of me. I loved her, I loved her more than life itself. I had heard that phrase so many times over in my short existence but never truly knew what it meant until I had met her. I had never known love before I had met her. I could hear her breaths as I watched the sheet on her breasts shift ever so slightly with every rise and fall of her chest.  
  
She was not supposed to be here with me, I was in no position to be with this woman but still I was. By some slight miracle fate had brought us together here and now if even for this brief moment and I didn't waste a second of it. Today was different though, this did not normally happen… Why was she just standing there? Her eyes began to open and my breath caught in my throat. Slowly those lids rose to reveal the cerulean pools that lie beneath them. Her sight was right on me. Large black wings spread from her back to span wider than her out stretched arms.  
  
I stared in wonder at the marvelous sight before me. She was looking at me with that expressionless face, I had never seen such absence in her eyes before. She was not supposed to be this way.  
  
'With your wings spread out wide, you are there.  
  
But those wings are so black and heavy on you.  
  
That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny'  
  
She moved setting her right foot out in front of her letting her arms drop to the side. In this single graceful motion the sheet fell from her form.  
  
'I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
  
I would even throw away my life, all for you...'  
  
Heavy chains appeared on her wrists but her gaze never left my eyes. Her hands came back up to show her eyes the chains that had been bestowed upon her delicate wrists. The setting of my room was all but gone and two moons hung behind her. One drenched in the same blood red as my vision and the other smaller moon flickered in and out of existence.  
  
'When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you  
  
Always keep showing to me your smiling face.'  
  
I reached my hand out to her and the second smaller moon disappeared. I could feel the puzzled look pass across my features and I saw her hands drop to her sides, freed of the chains and a smile graced her lips. The wings on her back folded and as she looked from one to the other they glistened with a new brightness and became the most brilliant shade of white I had ever seen. My hand slipped into hers and she brought my body close to hers. I kissed the tenshi and my vision cleared. Those clear eyes, so deep that my heart couldn't fathom their bottom. I stared helplessly into them, I couldn't tear myself away. "Don't leave…" I whispered to her, but she only smiled in response. She backed way to the ledge of the pillar we were now standing on. I could feel the cool marble beneath my bare feet and looked around at the endless sky that surrounded us. Without further warning she was lifted into the air by those shimmering wings and was gone.  
  
I was left alone. I was standing on a pillar of strength without a sole to turn to. How desperate one could become. I looked over at the sky and saw the new moon drowning in the ocean below setting for the last time… I could just feel it.  
  
Seiya sat up in her bed. "What was that dream?" She asked her vacant room. Every night she was haunted by the same dream but tonight it had been way different. Usually her dream was of her Odango, but tonight her love was different. No, not a different person but Usagi was different. She glanced over at the clock that sat on her nightstand, it read 5:00am. "Seiya…" The wind whispered in her room and in an instant Seiya had thrown the covers from her and was out of bed. Something was wrong.  
  
Seiya made a mad dash down the hallway towards the Princess' chambers. On her way she passed Maker just coming out of her room but did not stop to explain. Maker merely stared at her apparently lost in a thought and didn't speak a word either. There were no maids or guards mulling around the hallway since it was the butt-ass-crack of dawn after all, so Seiya's path was clear. In moments she was upon Kakyuu's door pounding furiously on it desperate for an answer. "Princess!" She called from outside the door. "Princess please!" She continued to pound on the door until it was opened from the other side and allowed her form to enter the room.  
  
"Seiya!" Kakyuu gasped when she saw the heaving breathless woman standing before her. She was so worked up and it wasn't in a good way. For Seiya to up and out of bed at any time before ten in the morning or without Yaten's pestering was truly an indication that something was wrong. "Calm down!" She walked over to the chair near her vanity and grabbed a robe. In Seiya's haste she had forgotten her physical state but didn't blush at the realization, there were more important things on her mind.  
  
"Princess, there's something wrong…" Seiya was trying to remember the dream, trying to find the words to say what she needed to.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kakyuu was becoming beyond scared by now, to see her Starlight in such a state was taking its toll on her.  
  
"Odango…" Seiya caught her breath. "Something is wrong with Odango on Earth."  
  
"How do you know this?" Kakyuu calmed down a little bit, she knew that the littlest thing that had to do with Usagi would have the greatest effect on Seiya. It had been just about three years since she had last seen her, but everyday since they left she was sure her image haunted her Starlight's mind.  
  
"I had a dream…" Seiya went on to explain her dream to Kakyuu realizing just how insane she sounded.  
  
The look on her face was that of desperation and Kakyuu knew she only had one choice, to send Seiya back to Earth to check on her Odango. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm never going to see you again?" Kakyuu laughed a bit as a single tear slipped down her face.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Kakyuu smiled and looked her Starlight, her Sailor Star Fighter in the eye. "You may go back to Earth to check on Usagi and her senshi." Before she knew what had happened Seiya had thrown her arms around Kakyuu's neck and was holding her very tightly.  
  
"Arigato Princess." Seiya beamed while still holding on to Kakyuu. "You don't know how much this means to me." Kakyuu hugged her back for fear that this would be the last time she would be able to do so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maker stode casually into Yaten's room as she slept. They had training this morning and Yaten had slept in as usual. Normally Maker wouldn't bother her and wake her up but after seeing Seiya run by stark naked this morning she knew something important was going to happen today. "Yaten." Maker whispered. The room was dark and the only light being let in was from the door that Maker had left open a crack. The light fell perfectly onto Yaten's face and reflected off of the pale jade of her open curious eye. Yaten was lazy at times but the moment that some one stepped into her room she knew it. "Yaten wake up."  
  
"I'm awake and this had better be good." She mumbled turning over so that the light wouldn't shine in her eye. The thought of train came to her mind but dismissed it, she knew that Maker would have known better than to wake her up for a nonsense cause. She was after all supposed to be a genius!  
  
Maker came over and sat on Yaten's bed. "When I got up, ON TIME this morning for training I saw Seiya streak past me on her way to Kakyuu's room."  
  
"Big freakin whoop!" Yaten mocked her. "Seiya's a baby, she probably had a big scary nightmare and went running to Kakyuu to make it all better." Yaten laughed a bit at herself and noticed that Maker had joined her.  
  
"Maybe so, but I have a feeling that this nightmare of hers is going to involve us somehow."  
  
Yaten sat up with her hair disheveled and her eyes filled with determination. "If I even have to do work because she's a puss I'm going to shoot her!"  
  
"Look whose calling who a puss!" Seiya stood in the doorway casually wearing a long royal robe.  
  
"Shut up baka!" Yaten threw her pillow towards the subject of her displeasurment and huffed. "Did some one have a bad dream?" She asked as if she was asking it of a child, using her best baby tone.  
  
Seiya ran in the room and jumped on Yaten to sit on her and pin her down. "Yup and guess what? I'm going to Earth!"  
  
"Earth?" Maker questioned from beside her. She only received a beaming smile from Seiya and a confused look from Yaten beneath her.  
  
"That's right my Starlights, Seiya is to go to Earth and check on Usagi and her senshi." Kakyuu came up from the doorway. Seiya turned around and smiled at the Princess.  
  
"So I guess this is so long for now, I had to torment you one more time before I left." She grinned evilly down at Yaten who wasn't appreciating her compromising position too much.  
  
"Not so fast." Kakyuu cut her off from saying any more of her goodbyes. "Maker and Yaten will be accompanying you on your mission."  
  
"NANI?!" Maker and Yaten said at the same time.  
  
"Demo Princess, I can do this myself." Seiya protested removing herself from atop Yaten.  
  
"If there truly is trouble on Earth then they will most likely need all the help that they can get." Kakyuu flexed her power through her eyes as she gave Seiya that knowing stare.  
  
"Hai Princess." Seiya bowed and left the room.  
  
"This is not how I wanted to be woken up today!" Yaten cursed trying to tuck herself back under the covers and sanctity of her bed.  
  
Kakyuu giggled lightly at her actions and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "Don't bother going back to bed, you are to leave immediately."  
  
"Nani!" Yaten sprung up in bed. "I can't freakin believe this!" She cursed and threw the covers off of her, thank Kamisama that she, unlike Seiya, was wearing bed clothing. "I'm going to kill Seiya!" She got up and stormed into her bathroom leaving Maker and Kakyuu laughing behind her.  
  
"Should I inform the Moon Princess and her court of your trip?" Kakyuu questioned Maker.  
  
"No, let Seiya have her little surprise." Maker grinned and thought of how happy her friend was going to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a peaceful day in the park. The wind seemed to blow any problems away and the sun shown brightly down upon them. The birds could be heard singing high in the treetops while the joyous sounds of children's laughter echoed throughout the winding paths of the park. Suddenly the sereness was broken by the shouts of a certain Odango-atama. "SHE'S WHAT?" Usagi screamed while nearly choking on a rice ball she had been eating.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei scolded her and reprimanded her with a swift slap to the back of the head. She could be so loud sometimes and she was only proving it now! "Are you trying to scare everyone out of the park?"  
  
Minako and Makoto just sweat dropped while watching the two Makoto had been telling the story but didn't see the point of continuing until Usagi was calmed down. "Usagi, she's still our friend, this doesn't change anything." Makoto tried to calm her down and bring her back to her senses.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you can't tell me that you didn't suspect it before." Minako casually took a sip of her soda and lamped out a bit more on the soft grass in the shade.  
  
"Gomen, you just… surprised me that's all… I'll be quiet." Usagi looked down with a slight blush and talked trough her rice ball.  
  
"As I was saying, I met Ami's new girlfriend the other day. She's a tennis player from Rei's school."  
  
Minako snickered a bit. "And I thought they were supposed to be all pure and righteous with their holier than thou attitudes." She wasn't looking at the rest of the group but instead allowing her eyes to scan over the park around them.  
  
"Minako!" Rei warned. "Don't encourage any more half baked ideas to pop out of Usagi's head!" This only made Minako laugh a bit more and left Usagi with a somewhat confused look on her face.  
  
"Her name is Kureko. Do you know her Rei?" Makoto continued unphased by Minako's comment.  
  
Rei nodded her head. "Yes, she's quite good and very highly admired." Rei blushed a bit. "I'm not saying that I… well… I don't look… Oh Kamisama, you know what I mean!" She let out an exasperated cry.  
  
Usagi got up onto her knees and held her hands clasped in prayer form in front of her with huge hearts in her eyes. "Besides Rei, we all know you have Jedite." Makoto and Minako just laughed at Usagi's pathetic performance but laughed harder when Usagi received a shove from Rei.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Yeah, Rei, how are things with Jed?" Minako raised her eyebrows up and down in a true perverted fashion. The generals had been reincarnated after the battle with Galaxia. Much the same way Endymion and Serenity had been reunited on Earth so were the senshi and the generals. With memories of their past lives, it wasn't too long before old flames were rekindled.  
  
Rei's face turned bright red and her mouth clamped shut. "Why don't you ask Makoto? I saw Nephrite in the drug store the other day buying a huge box of condoms!" Rei tried hard to get the focus off of herself, it was true that she had seen him there, but that really wasn't anyone else's business.  
  
Makoto remained calm and didn't give into the accusations against her. She shrugged her shoulders. "What? We were making pinatas and they were out of balloons." She knew the excuse wasn't going to fly, but she still looked at Usagi as the innocent little bunny that she was. True they were all the same age, but this was her princess sitting beside her, she didn't think it was right to discuss such a matter in her presence. But you just told her about Ami. That was different, that wasn't about me!  
  
"Shimatta!" Minako jumped up and looked at her watch, eyes ablaze. "I'm going to be late getting back, and I still have three more interviews today!"  
  
"Well standing there crying about it isn't going to get you there any quicker." Rei said snidely from the ground below and within seconds Minako was gone leaving a mini dust squall behind her. "I should really be going too." Rei commented collecting her things. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Everyday at lunchtime the girls would get together in the park for lunch. Makoto was doing an internship at the restaurant just around the corner under one of the most highly famed chefs in Japan. The University that Rei was attending wasn't too far away either. Her grandfather had wanted her to stay and take care of the shrine, pass it on to her and all, but Rei had other ideas. She was studying business and doing quite well.  
  
Minako had won many idol auditions but decided that wasn't what she was meant to do. She didn't want to simply follow fashion trends, she wanted to help create them. With the winnings from the competitions and a few grants here and there she started her own fashion magazine. She was of course in charge of everything that was put into it and over saw all production, even occasionally writing a few articles herself. She named it 'Kaji' which meant faith-healing, in a sense creating this magazine was her faith-healing.  
  
Ami was attending the most highly regarded medical schools in Japan, but couldn't make it to their little lunch ins since she was all of the way across town. Mamoru studied at the same university as she, but was in the more advanced classes already. He spent most of his time either studying, with Usagi or his friends Motoki, Fiore Kunzite and Zoicite.  
  
And Usagi, well she was an entirely different matter all together. She was attending school, but her major was not set, well at least no one really considered the liberal arts to be a major. Even doing this simple task she often needed the help of Mamoru a lot. She often skipped class, giving excuses such as 'What do I need to learn this for anyway?' or 'I'm small, no one will notice I'm gone!'. She was a handful, but Mamoru kept her in line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was true that they could have just contacted the senshi on their communicators or sent them a message concerning the matter but Kakyuu had insisted that this be taken care of in person. So, once again Seiya, Yaten and Taiki found themselves on Earth. "Quit your whining, I know you wanted to come whether you want to admit it or not!" Seiya smiled at Yaten who just smoothed out her skirt not paying any attention at all to her.  
  
"What are we going to do to survive here on this kami-foresaken planet?" Yaten asked with her head just now coming up from her handy work on her skirt. "It's not like we can just prance around as the Three Lights like this!" She said making clear note of her breasts.  
  
"Well a little duct tape and some…" The wheels in Seiya's head started turning furiously.  
  
"NO!" Taiki said cutting her train of thought short. "I am not going to deal with that again!" She said concerning their crazed fans but then calmed a bit. "Besides, we have no reason to hide this time around. We will simply check on Usagi and make sure everything is fine and then we will leave."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts Seiya, we're going to check on your little nightmare and then leave." Taiki wasn't in the mood to listen to Seiya's excuses and idiotic plans concerning this mission.  
  
"We're going to have to get REAL jobs?" Yaten whined and looked at Taiki for any signs that she may be joking.  
  
"Yup, I'm afraid so!" Taiki said. "I suggest that we find the inners and then proceed with our job hunt. By now I'm sure the outers are well aware of our presence here and that means the inners will be soon as well."  
  
"Taiki, it's been YEARS, how the hell are we supposed to find them?" Yaten protested throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
Seiya walked over to the public pay phone nearby and held up their savior. "Ever think of using this?" She asked motioning to the phone book. She silently prayed to Kamisama that Usagi wasn't listed under Chiba. She flipped through the pages and came across Aino Minako first, she looked over her shoulder to see if Yaten and Taiki were paying attention to what she was doing but all she saw were the two bickering behind her. A smirk passed her lips and she made her way to the T's. Tsukino Usagi. "Hey, look what page I just happened to open up on!" Seiya turned around showing the listing to the other two proudly.  
  
"Riiiiigghhhtt…" Yaten rolled her eyes in distaste. "And you really expect us to believe that?" She asked incredulously but saw that she was getting nowhere fast by the smile on Seiya's face. Seiya's eyes scanned for the address and saw that it wasn't too far away.  
  
"It's only three blocks from here!" She exclaimed happily. "Shall we ladies?" There was no containing her bubbliness and excitement now. Yaten just sighed while she and Taiki followed their leader down the street.  
  
On the way there a sign hung in the window of a business caught Yaten's eye. "Wait a minute you guys." She called as she read the sign more closely. It was a help wanted sign offering a position to a qualified photographer. Yaten's eyes lit up with excitement. Well, if I have to get a job here then I might as well do something I like! "I'll catch up with you guys later." Yaten waved them off and started to walk in.  
  
"Wait, how will we find you?" Seiya asked puzzled.  
  
"I'll just look for the biggest disaster area in Tokyo and some how know that your Odango-atama is at the center… and lord knows that you'll be right there with her!" Yaten smirked at Seiya's grin and proceeded into the building.  
  
The rest of the walk was longer than life itself! Or so Seiya thought when they finally arrived at the address listed in the phone book. It was a tall apartment building on the upper side of Tokyo. "It's amazing…" Taiki murmered looking in Seiya's direction.  
  
Seiya was completely and utterly elated and looked like a little kid high on sugar. Any hopes of keeping a cool face about the situation had long since been thrown out the window, but when she heard Taiki's comment she snapped out of it and looked back in confusion. "What's amazing?"  
  
"How many years has it been?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya pushed her way into the main doors of the building.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Taiki looked annoyed at her shorter companion as they headed for the elevators.  
  
Seiya did know exactly what she was talking about. It had been all of those years yet her feelings for Usagi had not dissipated and if anything they grew stronger. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, ne? "Oh you must be talking about my good looks!" Seiya tossed her ponytail behind her to smack Taiki in the face. Taiki just sighed and pressed their floor.  
  
Taiki doubted that Seiya had truly thought of the situation the way it was. How was it? Well, she wasn't sure whether or not Seiya would be able to handle that type of rejection again. She was just setting herself up for the fall again. Taiki saw it clearly, why couldn't Seiya? She still had that air of confidence around her, sure it cracked a bit just before and a little while after they had left Earth the last time, but it seemed back in full force. Taiki knew that some doubt lay dormant beneath it, but wasn't about to be the one to stir it up to awaken it. "Could your smile get any wider?" Taiki asked shaking her head as Seiya just turned around to face her with a full tooth grin.  
  
They stopped in front of a door that had a little white bunny plaque on it and a door mat that read 'Come in if you have cookies.' Yup this was the right place alright and it didn't look like Usagi had changed one bit. Seiya let out a slight laugh and knocked on the door. "Coming." A masculine voice said from inside. Taiki watched as Seiya's brow furrowed.  
  
The door opened to reveal a tall man with black hair, blue eyes and a finely etched body minus a shirt. "Can I help you?" He asked the two women at his girlfriend's door.  
  
Seiya opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. This wasn't her Odango, nope, this was her Odango's 'Mamo-chan'. Even the voice in her head said it with annoyance. Taiki noting Seiya's falter and spoke for the both of them. "Is Usagi home?" She asked moving her eyes from Seiya to Mamoru.  
  
"No, but she'll be home any minute now. Would you like to come in and wait?" He offered moving aside.  
  
Taiki smiled and accepted nudging Seiya with her elbow. "We'd love to." She stepped past Mamoru once he moved aside and drug Seiya behind her. Once inside the two sat on the couch while Mamoru looked around for a shirt to put on. He was a handsome man, but he was Usagi's man which made him pure evil in Seiya's mind. A weird sort of smirk came to her face and Taiki could only imagine what she was thinking of up there.  
  
"I'm Mamoru." He introduced himself as he sat down in a plush chair near the couch.  
  
They had forgotten that he didn't know them in this form and immediately felt rude for not introducing themselves, well Taiki did anyway. "Gomen, but you know us, I'm Taiki and this is Seiya." Taiki pointed from herself to Seiya.  
  
Mamoru nearly spit his tea out across the room and this in turn earned him another smirk from Seiya. "Seiya?" Is all he could manage to choke out.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mamoru." She chuckled. She liked the effect they were having on him, perhaps this would be fun after all.  
  
Mamoru could still feel his eyes as wide as saucers while looking at the two women on the couch. It had been a long time since that name had been brought up in conversation. Usagi talked about him, or rather her now and the other two lights obsessively after they left. Mamoru had first suspected that Usagi had feelings for Seiya, especially after the little display when they had left. Those suspicions were falsified later when he spoke to the inners concerning the matter and they assured him that he was just imagining things and that Usagi had no idea of Seiya's thoughts towards her.  
  
Mamoru had to try hard not to stare. They were beautiful, well more so Seiya than Taiki. Mamoru found his eyes straying to her and lingering on her form for more than a few moments. Seiya and Taiki seemed oblivious to his actions. Taiki was too busy trying to analyze Seiya's next move and Seiya was doing the same. "So where is Yaten?" Mamoru spoke again once he regained his composure.  
  
"Oh she stopped at some fashion magazine to look for a job." Taiki answered the question before Seiya had the chance to make some smart-ass comment.  
  
"Whose looking for a job?" A new voice entered the room and set down a heavy set of keys on the table near the door. "Oh hello!"  
  
There she was… Seiya's eyes were locked on her form as she rose up from the couch. It was her Odango and she was just as beautiful as ever. Her hair was still held up in those two ridiculous buns that Seiya loved so much, her eyes were shining bright as ever, but there was something different about her. As her eyes traveled down further she realized what it was. Usagi had grown and fit the frame of a woman to a T. She wasn't wearing anything provocative or special but still made Seiya's mind race at the sight of her t-shirt clinging to her curves. "Uh…"  
  
"Way to go!" Taiki said pinching Seiya in the leg, bringing her out of her dream. She had noticed the look Mamoru had given her while she just stood and stared at his girlfriend. He had smiled? What was that all about?  
  
"Usako, some old friends decided to drop by for a visit." Mamoru stood and walked to Usagi. Usagi looked from Taiki to Seiya still not identifying them yet and turned to give Mamoru a kiss.  
  
Yup, Seiya felt that one. A pained expression briefly surfaced in her features but she quickly hid it, not before Taiki noticed. "Uh, Mamo-chan, I don't know these people." Usagi whispered none too quietly to Mamoru.  
  
Seiya laughed and got up. "You forgot us already Odango?" She said as she came up closer to Usagi.  
  
"Seiya?" 


	2. Ms Bitch and Cocktails

Thank you all for the great reviews once again! My mother was right, I am spoiled rotten! Is there any other way to be though? It was brought to my attention that some people didn't know what the title of this fic meant. Well Akuen means: evil destiny or connection, unfortunate love. If at anytime you find a word in my stories that you don't understand you can either write me about them or check my favorite on-line dictionary at: http://www.savergen.com/onldict/jap.html  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Ms Bitch and Cocktails)  
  
"I'm here for the job." Yaten said flatly and slightly annoyed as she leaned against the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Name?" The secretary seemed to have just as big of an attitude as Yaten and already didn't care for her too much.  
  
"Yaten Kou." Yaten replied taking in her surroundings. This seemed like a magazine that was just getting on its feet. "No wonder they advertised positions in a window." She grumbled adjusting her sunglasses.  
  
The secretary's eyes strayed from her nails to the person in front of her, of course she knew that name, but it didn't go with the owner she was expecting. Without giving it a second thought she went back to her business flipping through the listings of interviewees. "I don't have you on my list."  
  
"I'm surprised you even have a list!" Yaten pulled her glasses down to the end of her nose and stared over them at the subordinate secretary. "This isn't exactly a high class gig." She leaned fully on the desk just to further irritate her.  
  
A scowl appeared on the secretary's face as she shuffled through her papers and finally pulled out the one she was looking for. "Here!" She shoved the paper at Yaten. "Sit over there and fill this out!" She demanded while Yaten just smirked at her.  
  
Moments later, having filled out the form, or at least the amount she felt like filling out, Yaten returned. "Here you go, you pleasant woman." She handed the paper back to the secretary.  
  
"Ms Shoki, please send in the next interviewee." A voice crackled over the intercom. Yaten thought it sounded vaguely familiar but thought nothing more of it and went back to thinking of ways to piss off this woman some more.  
  
"They haven't shown up mamma." Ms Shoki answered and then glared at Yaten. Yaten's eyes narrowed, she knew the woman could just as easily send her in for the interview, but after their previous encounter she doubted she would do that. The damn witch would probably throw her application in the garbage as soon as she walked out the door.  
  
"Sugoi! What the hell is wrong with people today!" The voice came back over the speaker and Yaten definitely recognized it this time. Minako.  
  
Ms Shoki's hand went for the button to call back but Yaten's reached it first. "I'll be right in." She said cheerfully and walked past the secretary on her way to the President's office behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Ms Shoki called after her but Yaten just turned around, smiled and flipped her off. Today wasn't turning out to be such a bad day after all.  
  
Yaten walked into a large office with a huge desk covered in work at the opposite end. There was a woman there with the back of her chair facing Yaten. The only reason she knew it was a woman was because of the long exposed legs that rested on a self behind her. "Hello Minako." Yaten said walking up to the desk, pushing a few papers aside and having a seat right on it.  
  
The chair quickly spun around to reveal a wide-eyed Minako in a contemporary business suit. "Yaten?" She questioned and stood up.  
  
"Could there be anyone else that looked this good?" She asked with a smirk, so what if she borrowed the line from Seiya, she had always found it amusing although she would never admit it to her.  
  
In a split second Minako flew over her desk and wrapped Yaten in a huge hug. "I've missed you so much!" She said happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't Ms Bitch your secretary tell you? I'm here for a job interview!" Yaten said relieved that she had loosened her hold on her. She was happy to see Minako, she just didn't want to be crushed to death for doing it.  
  
Minako laughed at Yaten's less than friendly nickname for her assistant. "So you want a job huh?" She eyed her suspect carefully. "Well we'll just have to see if you're any good!" She winked at her and then went back to sitting behind her desk.  
  
Yaten huffed at the comment. "Reeaaaallly… Well I guess so then." She smirked a bit at Minako who just smiled back.  
  
"No, I'm serious." Minako said lowering the corners of her lips to a straight line. "I can't just give you the job because you're my friend. I'm just starting out here and I have to do the best I can. That means I can't cut anyone any slack." Minako felt bad for having to say that to Yaten but she knew she would understand, after all, she was sort of in this business when she left.  
  
"Well for starters you could have chosen a less irate secretary." Yaten snorted in response, but underneath there was a hidden chuckle. Minako also laughed at the statement. She didn't particularly care for her assistant either, but she got the job done and she was cheap. "I understand, I'll go through anything that any of your other interviewees had to." She smiled wickedly at Minako.  
  
"Don't even try that one on me." Minako just grinned back.  
  
"What?" Yaten asked innocently and removed herself from Minako's desk. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
Minako got up and grabbed her purse. "Not now." She said walking around the other side to meet Yaten. "It's not everyday you're back in town, for now we're going out!" She was entirely way too pleased with the way today had actually turned out in her favor, and it was showing through her smile. The two walked out of Minako's office and past the Ms Shoki.  
  
"Ms Aino?" She asked standing up and noticing her employer's arm linked with that spore of a woman's.  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off!" Minako sported the victory sign she was known for and proceeded out the door. Yaten just laughed and waved back at the monster she knew she would have to grow to like. Once outside Minako stopped and took in a big breath of fresh air. "This is great!" Yaten smiled at her, she seemed so full of life, just the way she remembered her. "So, where are you guys staying while you're 'in town'?"  
  
Yaten shrugged her shoulders and put her sunglasses back on. "I don't know, but I'm sure by now Taiki has it figured out."  
  
Minako's eyes went wide yet again. "You're all here?!" She said shocked. "That's great!" They stopped to cross the street. "If you don't have anywhere to stay, you guys are more than welcome to crash at my place until you do."  
  
"Arigato." Yaten said, but didn't really want to be staying at Minako's. She seriously doubted she could take this ray of sunshine for more than short periods at a time. "Where are we going by the way?"  
  
"Well I was going to take you for coffee, but since you said Seiya and Taiki were with you, I figured we'd head over to Usagi's." Minako winked. "That reminds me, are they both women now too?"  
  
"Yeah, there was no point for us to use our male disguises here this time. We only came to check up on you guys."  
  
Minako sighed a breath of relief inwardly that Seiya was a woman and therefore there wouldn't be any tension between her and Mamoru, but then realized what she had just said. "Wait a minute, you're just checking up on us? What are we poor senshi that can't fend for ourselves?" She had stopped in the middle of the street with her hands on her hips in a demanding pose.  
  
Yaten laughed at her gesture, she looked just like some model in a fashion magazine with those clothes and that attitude, striking… "No, it's not like that. Seiya had a weird dream about you guys and was very adament about us coming to make sure you didn't need any help. Now would you please get out of the road?"  
  
A line of cars had formed on either side of Minako while she was waiting for her answer. She looked from either side, blew the drivers kisses and walked to the curb. You have to love Minako's style. "So you guys traveled halfway across the galaxy over some stupid dream?"  
  
"That's what I said!" Yaten was relieved that some one finally agreed with her and saw absolutely no logic in this situation.  
  
"Seiya still loves her a lot doesn't she?" Minako asked quietly without looking at Yaten.  
  
"Yes she does, more than I think any of us know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The apartment was very well lit and there were plants everywhere. "In the jungle, the mighty jungle…" Usagi began to sing as she walked through Makoto's living room towards the kitchen.  
  
"Alright Usagi, that's getting old now." Rei commented shaking her head behind her. Makoto had the largest apartment of the five girls, well actually Minako did, but with all of her work scattered about it was a mess. They would come over to hang out and unwind, just the girls, no guys. It was Friday, and that meant margarita day!  
  
Ami was already in the kitchen helping Makoto with the drinks. Ami was the only one Makoto trusted to help her make anything in her house. Perhaps she figured with her intelligence that Ami wouldn't mess the place up as much as the others might. "It's too bad that Kureko couldn't join us." Makoto smiled before hitting the button on the blender to crush the ice.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think it would have been fair, me bringing my significant other and all while everyone else's had to stay home." Ami smiled and let out a slight giggle. Makoto nodded in agreement and kept up her work.  
  
"Hello, hello, hello!" Usagi popped her head in cheerfully and immediately went for the strawberries Makoto had cut up.  
  
"You're in an awfully good mood aren't you!" Ami said turning around and adding more strawberries to the already heaping pile.  
  
"She's pretty much on a permanent sugar high!" Rei commented also eating the strawberries. "How's everything with you, I don't get to see you as often as this hyena." She said pointing to Usagi.  
  
"Everything is great. So Usagi what has gotten into you?" Ami was definitely curious as to her friend's hyper mood. Well Usagi was always hyper but she was extremely elated today.  
  
"The Lights are back in town!" Usagi cheered and dodged the strawberry that came flying out of Ami's mouth in response.  
  
"Nani?" She wiped her mouth and picked up the pieces trying to keep a small amount of dignity intact.  
  
"It looks as though they're going to be staying with Minako until they find a place of their own, which is also a good reason why they're late." Rei filled Ami in, she had arrived at Usagi's apartment shortly after Minako did. She nearly fainted when she walked in the room and saw them. The moment she realized what was going on she looked from Seiya to Mamoru and didn't notice any tension between the two. She had told Mamoru that Jed was waiting for him in the car. Once Mamoru had left, the Lights and Minako soon followed.  
  
Makoto looked at Ami and then to Usagi. "Usagi, you know this is supposed to be girl's day… did you forget about something?"  
  
Usagi paused from devouring the delicious strawberries in front of her for a moment in complete confusion. "So what? What did I do wrong this time?" She had no idea what Makoto was referring to and Rei just sighed in aggravation.  
  
There was a knock on the door but then it was heard opening before it was answered. The four girls peered anxiously around the corner and looked as though they were some sort of totem pole spying on their guests. Minako walked in followed by three women, Ami and Makoto knew immediately who they were since they were just told about the Starlights being back on Earth. "Ohhhh…" Makoto commented when she realized that they were women, causing the others to lose their concentration and fall face first into the living room at Minako's and the Light's feet.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Taiki asked while Seiya, Yaten and Minako just snickered behind her.  
  
"It's good to see you guys again." Makoto said while getting to her feet and untangling herself from the mess they had gotten into. The Lights just smiled, they had already gone through this formality three or four times today, it was getting tiresome.  
  
"Yes, it is." Ami commented before turning back to the kitchen. Minako watched Ami retreat and then looked to Taiki to see if she had any reaction. Her face was straight, had she really expected Taiki's face to reveal any sort of incline to her emotions? She shook her head to get the thought out. The lingering thought of Ami's break down was still in the back of her mind though.  
  
"Usagi, were is the mix?" Ami called from the kitchen. The remaining inner's heads turned and rested their eyes on Usagi's sweat dropping form.  
  
"Oops… Was it my turn this week?" Usagi laughed nervously with her hand behind her head. Rei looked about ready to kill some one, this hadn't been the first time she had forgotten, she had just never remembered in the first place. "Calm down, god Rei, you'd think it was the end of the world or something. I'll just run down the street, it's not like it's far!" Usagi began heading for the door. "Besides, you can go do some body shots with Ami in the kitchen." She laughed and pulled down her eye.  
  
"Shut up baka!" Rei shouted and was ready to pound on her until Makoto grabbed her arm holding her back and Seiya came up between the two.  
  
"I'll go to the store with you Odango." She smiled to Usagi and saw her head nod.  
  
"Arigato Seiya!" Usagi smiled a little too chipper and skipped out the door.  
  
When the two had left the apartment Yaten looked over to Taiki. "She hasn't changed at all, ne?" Taiki just shook her head in disbelief that Usagi hadn't grown out of her childish ways by now. It reminded her of a certain other person who also refused to grow up. A smile came to her face at the thought.  
  
"She's still at it?" Makoto asked still staring at the door the commotion just left through.  
  
"Nani?" Taiki asked coming out of her thoughts.  
  
"Seiya is still after Usagi?" Makoto said with a raised brow and received annoyed head bobs from both Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Ne, Seiya?" Usagi asked when they left the apartment building. Seiya turned her eyes down to look at Usagi on her side. The sun was bouncing every which way through her golden strands of hair and kissing her features just right, she became caught up in the moment until Usagi continued her question. "How come you're a woman now?"  
  
Seiya nearly tripped when she spoke her question. She hadn't been expecting her to say that, she was thinking more along the lines of, 'Seiya we should just run away and be happy together.' Or 'What are you waiting for? Kiss me already!' Like that was ever going to happen! "Odango, we ARE women. We were only disguising ourselves last time so that we could find our Princess."  
  
"Oh." Usagi kept walking but didn't notice Seiya's stare since she had her sunglasses on. "So you'd rather be a woman?" She asked innocently, everything she did was so innocent, so pure…  
  
"Would you rather live as a man?" Seiya laughed a bit at her answer and watched a horrified expression wash over Usagi's face.  
  
"Kami NO!" She shrieked and stopped just before the convenient store. "Well I think you look good in both forms." She smiled before pushing the door open. Seiya's mind just melted, she thought she looked good. Even though she didn't mean it the way she would have liked her to, that didn't mean that it didn't get her hopes up.  
  
In no time they had gathered what they needed and were at the counter ready to pay for it. Usagi reached into her wallet and pulled out the cash but as she came back up with it she saw Seiya looking out the window at the street and the cashier behind the counter just staring and drooling over her. Usagi tried to hand the guy the money but he was too busy daunting over Seiya's posed form. Usagi gave a cheesy fake cough and it caused Seiya to turn around to look to see what was the matter and the cashier to wake up from his hentai daydream. "Oh, it's free for you lovely ladies." He said with an unappealing look of lust in his eyes.  
  
"Arigato." Seiya thanked the man, grabbed the mix and watched Usagi grumble while shoving the money back into her wallet. "Odango?"  
  
"Nani?" She looked up and glared at the cashier, who didn't even notice since he had fixed his eyes back on Seiya. "Let's get out of here." She said lowly and walked past her.  
  
Seiya turned around to see what had gotten her so riled up and noticed her not-so-secret admirer. She smirked and followed her little bunny out the door. "I take it you're not a big fan of men fawning over you, ne?" Seiya commented when she caught up to Usagi's heightened pace. If this was true, how little did Usagi think of her last time she was here and practically throwing herself at her?  
  
"I don't know how you could just stand there and let that guy do that." Usagi commented calming down a bit and slowing in her pace.  
  
"What did you want me to defend you or something?" Seiya laughed. She would have defended Usagi, she would have done anything she asked her to, but she hadn't noticed the guy.  
  
"Nani? That big retard was making googly eyes at YOU!" Usagi pointed to Seiya and she just laughed in response.  
  
"Is that so?" Seiya was still smirking but watching ahead while walking. Usagi looked over at her and tried to see what that guy had seen when he looked at her. She had never tried to look at Seiya this way before, she was always just her friend. She was a beautiful woman, and as Usagi remembered, she had also been an attractive man. That just wasn't fair. Seiya could be the epidemy of beauty as either a male or a female. Usagi's eyes traveled down her form to take her in. A tight plain white top wrapped the upper portion of her body and accentuated her slender arms and full chest. It appeared to be tucked in to the top of her short blue skirt. Her eyes went down further, her VERY short blue skirt, but she didn't look like a hooker in it. She had the form, why not show it? She watched the muscles in her legs flex with each step she took for her long strides. What am I doing? Usagi asked herself after that one. I'm checking out another woman's leg muscles!  
  
"Odango?" Seiya asked as they neared the apartment building. She had noticed Usagi staring at her and wanted to know what was on her mind. Was she checking her out?  
  
"OH! I was just admiring your skirt!" Usagi smiled and brought her gaze back up to Seiya's breasts… no wait, eyes. What was she doing?  
  
"Do you like it? It's Yaten's, that's why it's a little short." Seiya commented tugging on the skirt to bring it down to a more suitable length. Usagi just giggled and gave her a smile. Just one smile and any other thought she was having would flee her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jedite reached over to turn down the stereo I the car so that he didn't have to shout over it. "Mind telling me who those girls were with Minako?" He asked referring to the Lights that had left Usagi's apartment building just after he had.  
  
Mamoru looked over with a hungry grin. "Nice huh?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked. "They are the Sailor Starlights that helped us in the battle with Chaos."  
  
"Don't you mean helped Usagi?" Jedite smirked but kept his eyes on the road ahead.  
  
"Shut up!" Mamoru snapped at him, whose side was he supposed to be on anyway? It was good to have the generals back, now Mamoru had some one to talk to that truly knew what was going on besides the girls. Before they had graduated people would stare oddly at Mamoru while he walked around with a group of adolescent girls.  
  
"Gomen, gomen." Jedite smiled pleased with himself. It was always a touchy subject with Mamoru when it came to the fact that he was either captured or dead when it came down to big battles. "So what's the story with them anyway?"  
  
"Nothing I guess, they're just here for a visit and I plan to make it as pleasant as possible." Mamoru smirked and changed the radio station when some cheesy disco music came on. "Especially for Seiya."  
  
"Oh, and just when are you going to realize that you're stuck with Usagi for the rest of your life?" Jedite frowned a bit. He truly loved Rei, and knew that Mamoru used to love Usagi this way too, but something had happened to him. Mamoru told him just about everything, even when it came down to the advances Fiore would make on him, and therefore he knew Mamoru pretty well. Mamoru would look a lot and sometimes try to act on it, but deep down he did still care for Usagi, and it wasn't just because he had to. No, Jedite didn't feel bad for Mamoru, he felt bad for Usagi, Usagi was still hopelessly in love with Mamoru and there was no taking the rosy glasses from her eyes. He didn't dare breathe a word of this to Rei, loose lips sink ships.  
  
Mamoru chuckled at his comment. "Just because Usako has the rest of my life doesn't mean that I can't have fun right now. Besides, I haven't told you the best part about it." His grin grew a little wider. "Seiya has a little thing for Usako, well more like a BIG thing, and the poor dear will probably do anything to be close to her."  
  
Jedite laughed at the display Mamoru was creating, batting his eyes and holding his hands to his cheeks. "You're absolutely terrible you know that?"  
  
"Why thank you!" Mamoru cheered and cranked the stereo back up when some decent music could be heard in the background. Threesome…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today had been great, the Lights had a chance to catch up on everything that had been going on in the girl's lives since they left. Surprisingly it looked as though Minako was the only one left that was still single. A smiled came to Seiya's face while she unfolded a blanket to throw over her futon. Yaten should be pleased about that one. Although she had never come right out and said so, and she doubted she would even admit it to herself, Seiya knew the way Yaten saw Minako.  
  
Seiya's mind began to drift to thoughts of Usagi once again. She was worried even though they were so close and on the same planet that she wouldn't be able to see her because of Mamoru. Now that he was back would Usagi hold the same interest for her? Was there any room for her to be her friend? When they had been on Earth previously, whether the others realized it or not, Seiya monopolized much of Usagi's time with the scarce free time he had. Even that hadn't been enough to satisfy his appetite for Usagi, why would less time be able to now?  
  
Seiya wasn't blind, she saw the looks the inners gave her when she had offered to go with Usagi. She was sure they had said things and that her position was explained to them by Yaten and Taiki. They couldn't take away her hope even if they could take away her Odango. Seiya looked around and saw Yaten, Taiki and Minako sound asleep in various places of the loft. It was one giant studio room with tall wide windows and brick décor. She had the sudden urge to write a song, something she hadn't felt like doing in the longest time. She got up and looked for a piece of paper, something to write on. Minako had her things scattered about the apartment and it put even Seiya's old room to shame, but she found an art pen and some sketch paper. This would have to do. The words just seemed to flow out of her, much darker and more depressed than they had ever been.  
  
'Endless evenings of non-exist  
  
Are getting shorter, monotonous  
  
Like an intruder, I belong outside  
  
Although I find myself right back  
  
The same place I was before  
  
Saying things I'd say once more  
  
There's no reason for me to be here, no  
  
I feel so lonesome, surrounded by friends  
  
Who are talking about me, saying things  
  
I could care less about  
  
This dialogue is without  
  
Worth, content, significance  
  
Conversational ambivalence  
  
Hear the same things every night,  
  
It just ain't right  
  
I'm not the one to hold the bag  
  
Give me something I can sink my teeth into  
  
Show me a time, tell me a story  
  
That I haven't heard a million times before  
  
I pass out from boredom  
  
As I watch the people pass  
  
I see moments in their lives, nothing fascinating  
  
Are we all living for the past, never realizing  
  
We're clinging to an empty bag  
  
Lacking content, significance  
  
Conversational ambivalence  
  
Say the same thing every night  
  
It just ain't right  
  
We'll see who's left holding the bag…'  
  
"Where did that come from?" Seiya sat back and looked over the scribbled words on the paper. She had been putting off the inevitable, sleep. She was almost afraid to see what her dream would hold in store for her tonight now that she was here. The endless toil of dreams…  
  
The room was cold and still. Although I couldn't feel the wind the curtains that adorned the windows were set into motion by some unexplained force. That same blood red color tinted my vision yet again. I looked down at myself, hoping for an explanation of why I was here. My fuku was holding to my body but when I looked farther past that under my feet the floor began to glow. A star formed beneath my feet and began to glow brighter. I thought it was a red aura that filled this energy, but that could have just been my vision.  
  
A slow tune, a piano piece that I didn't recognize filled the air. It was sad and it made my heart ache. I could feel the anguish of the person who wrote this with each and every note. The power growing at my feet was soon forgotten as I tilted my head back and took in the piece feeling this in my heart and soul.  
  
'In the cool world of red  
  
I am the perfect soldier, and I am there'  
  
All other noise in the room is filtered out except for the music. That sweet music… Suddenly without warning the wind that blew the curtains picked up and reached my senses. I opened my eyes and looked around feverishly for its source and found her instead. Her wings were still that shimmering white. "Why did you leave…" I asked not daring to move towards her again, fighting my reflexes to do so, threatening to lose this battle.  
  
Her fingertips came up and touched her lips as I just stood and stared. I wanted to touch her lips, I wanted to feel them on me… In a trail she moved her fingers down to her chin never allowing them to leave her body. "Can you stay…" I broke the silence but not the moment. They came down to make a line between her breasts and strayed near her belly button. Both of her hands came to rest on her nude stomach now. "Why won't you answer me…"  
  
I had so many questions and she wasn't giving me any answers to suffice them. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but the last time I did she left. Her arm came out and took my hand into hers. The warmth, the unbelievable warmth filled my body and intoxicated my senses.  
  
'But right here in front of me you appear  
  
All of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open'  
  
She brought my hand to rest on her stomach too and I just looked up at her with my wide eyes. "What is it…" I breathed hoping that I wasn't caressing the fruit of her love for Mamoru. I looked her in her eyes and became lost once again. I felt my body drift closer to hers and my hand came up to cup her jaw line. She smiled at me and held her right hand out to the side. The bright light that it was emitting drew my attention from the tenshi in front of me. It appeared as though she was holding a small white orb in her hand that resembled the moon.  
  
This small moon was not red like the rest of my vision, it was pure white, and shone with the same brilliance as her wings. As I was about to take my eyes off of it her hand began to turn over and the moon fell towards the floor. Without saying a word I dove to save it but was too late. It shattered on the floor leaving a dusting of diamonds at her feet. This was the first time she spoke. "Don't try to save it." She smiled at me and knelt down beside me on the ground.  
  
"But it's not right…" I whispered as she drew her face to mine. "Am I responsible for waning the moon…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright folks, sorry that nothing has really happened yet, I had to get things going and all. The song that Seiya hears in her dream is not mine and if you didn't know it's Seiya's image song. The song that Seiya wrote at Minako's apartment is also not mine, it is 'The Bag' by NOFX. I usually tend to draw my ideas and inspiration from music so therefore it only makes sense to include it, ne? 


	3. Just Us Girls/Sayonara Blue Skirt!

O_O Gomen for such a long wait! To tell the truth, I had this chapter all ready and typed up on Sunday but my computer shut down before I could save it so I had to type the entire thing all over AGAIN!! What a pain, so it parts seemed rushed, I'm sure you can understand that I was annoyed and frustrated beyond belief!! Thank you for all of the great reviews and I don't plan on making you wait that long again!  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Just Us Girls/Sayonara Blue Skirt!)  
  
The dreams had been strange to begin with, but in a good way. They were always like the time just before you know you're full awake and can control what goes on in your dream, but now, now they seemed to be out of her control almost as if they were trying to tell her something. She had thought they were warning her of a danger, as though something had happened to Usagi. She came to Earth, made a big production of everything and yet nothing had happened. What was going on?  
  
"I don't know if any of you drink coffee but there's a pot on the counter. I'll be back later, feel free to help yourself to anything here." Seiya briefly heard Minako's goodbyes as she headed out the door. It was 9:00 in the morning and Taiki and Yaten were already up. She briefly took a look at her surroundings to remember where she was and the past day's events came back to her. She was on Earth… with Odango.  
  
"Oi…" Seiya said rolling over and holding her head.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Taiki called over in a chipper tone. "Did some one stay up a little late last night?" She mocked her while pouring herself a cup of that disgusting brown liquid.  
  
Seiya proceeded to get up and go into the bathroom without so much as a smart remark to counter Taiki's blunt sarcasm. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say that she was disappointed that there was nothing wrong here on Earth." Yaten smirked.  
  
Taiki nodded with a grin. "No damsel in distress I suppose." They both found the statement amusing. "Any plans for the day?"  
  
"Well since we're broke and I doubt anyone would believe that I'm Yaten from the Three Lights, it looks like I'm not going shopping." Yaten spat out but then noticed a camera sitting on the windowsill not too far away. "Perhaps I'll brush up on my 'job skills'." She said smiling.  
  
The sound of the shower echoed through the apartment. The bathroom was the only other room besides the large main room, the only escape from the madness, a locked door. "You know, there may be a way to get around going to the bank in person. I'll talk to Ami and see if she knows anything about it." Taiki said finishing up her coffee.  
  
Seiya soon emerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair wearing the same clothes that she did yesterday. "Why didn't we pack a change of clothes?" She muttered to herself, she was still trying to figure out the dream that had woken her up.  
  
"Seiya, what are you going to do today? Looking for a job I hope." Taiki narrowed her eyes in Seiya's direction. If it were up to her they would already be on their way back to Kinmoku by now, but that would just be a waste of energy to come all of the way here just to turn around. Besides, a vacation wouldn't be too bad of an idea.  
  
"If Odango has one for me then you're in luck! Ja!" She said as she walked out the door still fixing her hair leaving Taiki and Yaten behind just shaking their heads.  
  
It was early enough in the morning where Seiya felt safe enough going over to Usagi's apartment with the idea that she didn't already have plans. Minako's apartment, their temporary dwelling, wasn't too far from Usagi's, it would take Seiya no time at all to get there. There was a woman up ahead of her jogging with an unusual stance. She looked as though she was trying to run with broken legs. She looked like she was hurt and she was heading right towards Seiya on the other side of the street. With a second look Seiya saw that this 'handicapped' runner was none other than Usagi herself. "Oi Odango!" She waved across the street to get her attention.  
  
Usagi took her eyes off of the road ahead of her and turned to look towards the familiar voice across the street. It was Seiya. She was waving her hand up as high as she could in the air which in turn caused that shorter than short little blue skirt to travel even farther up her bare legs. Before Usagi realized how long she had been staring she tripped over a groove in the pavement and found herself face first on the pavement. "That'll teach you to look at another woman's legs!" She cursed herself while still kissing the pavement.  
  
"Oh my god, Odango daijoubu?" Seiya rushed across the street to help try and pick her up. She tried hard to stifle a laugh though, Usagi still hadn't grown out of her klutziness. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Usagi got up with some help from Seiya.  
  
"I can't believe the day has come when you actually wanted to go jogging!" Seiya was a little surprised but laughed lightly at her own comment. There was something sweet in the air and it lifted her spirits even higher than they could possibly go. Something was finally going to go her way today.  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi snapped at her bringing Seiya away from her pleasant thoughts. "I have my period and Minako told me that this is a good way to relieve cramps."  
  
"I didn't need to know that!" Seiya shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had just blatantly yelled that at her in the middle of a sidewalk in down town Tokyo.  
  
Usagi smiled slyly at the slightly blushing girl. "Well now that you're on our side (being a woman) you have to hear about this pleasant stuff all the time." She crossed her arms smugly. Her eyes looked over Seiya's shoulder and she spotted Mamoru walking down the street with Fiore. It was no coincidence that she had chosen this exact area to jog in. She knew Mamoru would be headed this way and wanted to take the opportunity to run into him. "Mamo-chan!" She waved and became so excited that she didn't see Seiya's face fall, eyebrow twitch and heart break all at the same time.  
  
"Usako, again?" He asked slightly annoyed. This was the third time this week that he had run into her on the street while she was jogging. Mamoru knew why Usagi jogged and couldn't believe how messed up this girl's 'womanly cycle' could be. Usagi nodded numbly but then looked up and greeted Fiore.  
  
"Mamoru and I were going to lunch. Would you two care to join us?" Fiore asked being polite although he didn't really want anyone else around while he was with Mamoru, though he didn't want Usagi to get suspicious of him either.  
  
"No, I think I'll pass, I mean look at me… I'm not exactly the vision of perfection at the moment, ne?" Usagi giggled pulling her work out clothes away from her body slightly. She felt a goofy grin creep on to her face as she just watched every motion that Usagi made, she nipped the expression at the bud so that no one else would see.  
  
"That's for damn sure!" Fiore mumbled to himself lowly so that no one else could hear him, but Mamoru's ears picked it up since they were standing side by side. Mamoru just laughed at the comment and caused Fiore to look over at him with a smile.  
  
"How about you Seiya, would you like to accompany us to lunch?" Mamoru asked the seemingly innocent question but if one could look into his mind at that exact moment, the picture he had created was anything but innocent.  
  
"Eh?" Seiya looked confused and cocked her eyebrow yet again.  
  
"Yeah, you should go!" Usagi patted her on the back. "It will give you two a chance to get to know each other." Mamoru nodded in agreement and looked to Seiya for her answer.  
  
Seiya put her hands up in front of her in defense. "No, no, no, I just ate… thanks anyway… maybe some other time." She hadn't just eaten but she also didn't think she could take having lunch with Mamoru. Images of her jumping across the table and strangling Mamoru came to mind and a smile crept to her face. She had to stop letting her mind and mental images affect her physical appearance.  
  
"Well then I'm taking the two of you out for dinner tonight and I won't take no for an answer. I want to get to know the person who Usako called her best friend while I was away." Mamoru smiled wickedly from Seiya to Usagi. Seiya still held her puzzled face while Usagi was just beaming an overly pleasant smile, just as she always did.  
  
"Sounds great!" Usagi chirped and nudged Seiya. "Will you come?" She asked.  
  
How could she say no? Come on, this was Usagi asking her to have dinner with her, after all, Mamoru was just a minor over sight for the evening, she still got to spend time with her. "Of course." She smiled at Usagi. The best friend comment still didn't sit well with her though, especially when being noted for the period that Mamoru was away.  
  
"Great, well I guess I'll see you both later… around seven? Ja!" Mamoru waved as he walked past the two women on to his prior destination. Fiore only gave a wave and a nice meeting you to Seiya.  
  
Usagi smiled watching them walk away, staring at Mamoru's retreating form. "Odango?" Seiya waved her hand in front of her face to see if she was paying attention. Just as she thought, "… I knew I'd be invisible…" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi tore her eyes away from her boyfriend and looked to Seiya. She had heard what she had said but didn't understand, but decided not to say anything about it either. "I'm gonna head home to take a shower, I stink!" Usagi said sniffing herself.  
  
Seiya smiled at her gesture but then realized she was going to be left alone in the middle of the sidewalk if she didn't say something soon. "Um, Odango, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing that I can think of. Why? Do you want to hang out?" She asked with a smile and a tilt of her head.  
  
Seiya was distracted yet again with the simple movements that she made. "Hang out with you? Please, I have better things to do with my time!" Seiya waved at her and pretended to walk off. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Usagi's pissed face and quickly turned around. "I was just kidding Odango, I'd love to hang out with you."  
  
"Great! We'll go to my house and shower," Usagi looked at Seiya while beaming but became distracted by her long legs once more. "and we'll shopping too!" Seiya definitely needed a new skirt, for Usagi's sake if anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami sat alone in the library on this bright Saturday morning in front of a pile of books. She had a report due in two weeks and figured she would get a jump on it now so that she would have more free time to spend with Kureko. Time was always against her, there just wasn't enough time in the day to do every little thing that she dreamed of doing. A while back, after her break down, Ami realized that she had to push aside and reorganize her life. She had to make it worthwhile and do the things that she truly wanted to do.  
  
She still studied and topped every class she was in, but she limited the work that she would do when it came to people. You can read all of the books you want on relationships and romance, but none of them, no matter how good the writer, can ever compare to the real life experience of love and relationships. Ami learned this from Usagi, possibly one of the only things that she would be able to learn from her bubbly friend. With that thought in mind she scheduled her time and managed a way to keep up with her studies and a social life.  
  
About two years ago she had been reading a book, it was an outside reading assignment to analyze the structure of a book where the character ran into a major epiphany in their lives. While thinking about the book she was reading she started to think of her own life in relationship to the assignment. She hadn't had an epiphany, she had always known what she wanted to do. Sure, I guess you could say finding out that she was a senshi with special powers could be considered an awakening, but if she was still just an ordinary girl, what did she really have?  
  
Nothing, it seemed as though everyone else had something she didn't. The book was a lost cause now and Ami delved deep into her thoughts to find the source of her problem. That was it, the thing that everyone else had that she didn't… a reason not to die. The totally morbid thought spread from her mind to the rest of her body and felt as though a dark and heavy weight had been placed on her being.  
  
Days turned into weeks and no one noticed Ami's severe slip into depression, they all maintained different schedules, and Ami's coincided with no one's except occasionally Mamoru's, but he hardly paid any mind to her at all. Then on the anniversary, the date the Starlights and Usagi defeated Chaos, the day before they left, all of the inners gathered in the crater in the middle of Tokyo. The city had left it there and not rebuilt the area of the final battle with Chaos as a reminder that they were not indestructible and to remind them to live everyday to its fullest never taking for granted that tomorrow will come.  
  
They could never understand what Ami was going through, they were all happy and content with their lives. She had no one to truly talk to, no one that would really understand… how could a genius not be happy? To her surprise, the person she least expected to realize did. Usagi walked up to her while everyone else just looked around remembering and said one sentence that changed it all. 'I thought that I didn't have anything left to live for when we were in the battle, but just the thought of you guys always being there with me and helping me through everything, in that thought alone I found my salvation.'  
  
That's when the weight that Ami had put on herself was lifted. She wasn't sure if Usagi was just saying what she had said to tell her what she remembered of if she had actually seen what was festering in her mind. Which ever reason that it was, from that day on Ami believed that Usagi saw into her heart.  
  
How did she know that there was nothing out there for her? She had piled herself beneath a pile of books building towards some distant future. What good was the future when you were wasting away in the present? Ami took it upon herself to make sure that this didn't happen to her other friends, the one she was worried about the most was Makoto. Like her Makoto could be reserved sometimes, but not to the extreme that Ami was. Nonetheless, this still worried Ami and she confided in Makoto with the secret of her break down.  
  
The book she had been gathering information from for her report was shut suddenly in front of her with a bang. The librarian shushed the room and all fell silent again. Ami looked up from her book, over top of her glasses and saw a woman with curly mint green hair and an amazing pair of silver eyes smiling down at her. "Saturday mornings are meant for cartoons, not books." Kureko said pushing aside some books and leaning both of her elbows down on the table. Ami laughed lightly at her observation, she sounded so much like Minako just now. Her head soon came down to sit in her hands and her lips curved into a pout. "What were you thinking about just then?"  
  
"I was thinking about this report, why?" Ami said taking her book back from Kureko and opening it up to the lost information.  
  
"No you weren't." Kureko said flatly and stood up. Ami just looked up at her and didn't say a word. She hadn't told Kureko about the senshi, and therefore there were just certain parts of her life that she wouldn't understand. "Are you going to be here all day?"  
  
Ami smiled and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. "Well it looks like I maybe if you stay here and keep distracting me!" Ami had said that rather loudly and looked around to see if she had disturbed anyone.  
  
Kureko also looked around. "Never mind these people." She waved off the rest of the patrons of the library. "They could use a little distraction in their lives, just like you!" She ended with her eyes narrowed.  
  
Ami stood up and placed both of her hands on the table and stared Kureko down, Kureko did the same thing from the other side of the table. "I was trying to get this done today so that I would have the rest of the week to spend with you my dear…" She said the sweet words through clenched teeth.  
  
"Arigato!" Kureko said and gave her a quick kiss. The old man that was sitting at the table adjacent to Ami's just watched with wide eyes and didn't try to hide his apparent interest at all.  
  
Ami glared over at him before returning to her conversation with Kureko. "No, please don't stop on account of me!" The old man said reminding her a little too much of Rei's grandfather.  
  
"How about I come over when I'm done with this, we can go to the pool." Ami said this time with a smile. That was one thing she was thankful for about Kureko, she loved to swim.  
  
Kureko nodded and gave her another kiss before getting up and heading to the door. She turned around, made sure the old man was listening and told Ami that she would bring the whipped cream and strawberries. Ami just shook her head and couldn't help but notice the old man drooling out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell are you looking at eechi?!" She yelled at the old man with a fire in her eyes.  
  
"Last time I checked you weren't supposed to scream in a library." A familiar voice came up behind her and drew her attention away from the pervie old man. Ami turned around to the familiar hues of purple in the taller woman's eyes.  
  
"Taiki… it's a surprise to see anyone I know here on a Saturday morning." Ami said sitting back down and attempting to pick back up her work.  
  
Taiki took a seat across from her. "I was just checking to see if my favorite author had published any more works while I was 'out of town'." She looked at the old man when she said this. "But I ran into just the person that I wanted to talk to while doing so."  
  
Ami looked up from her work and straight into her eyes. "You were looking for me?" She was little surprised and shocked to say the least. "Why?" There had to be a reason…  
  
"I wanted to see how much you knew about banking operations, I wanted to see if there was a way for us to liquidate our funds that we've had sitting dormant forever." Taiki's face was just about straight and unwavering, you would never know that she was a nervous wreck inside.  
  
Ami face faulted on the tabletop. That was it? That was all she was looking for her for? "Yeah, I know a little about it."  
  
"Sugoi!" Taiki said amused. "What are you working on?"  
  
"An assignment for my modern medicines class." Ami was writing words on the paper in front of her trying to keep her mind on her work.  
  
The actions that Ami was making disappointed and discouraged Taiki a bit. She was actually studying and almost ignoring her. "What a coincidence, I have the same report due in a while."  
  
Ami's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I enrolled at Idai University when we got back." Taiki smiled. "I take it you are attending the same school, ne?" Ami numbly nodded her head. "Do you mind if I work on my report with you? We'll get it done quicker."  
  
Faster was better, the faster she got it done, the sooner she would be able to see Kureko. "Sounds good to me." Ami smiled at the thought of seeing Kureko sooner.  
  
"Great." Taiki thought she had her foot in the door…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The people of the city just served as a group of people for Yaten to criticize and she did it with the prissiest attitude possible not bothering to conceal her comments. "Whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed it!"  
  
"Ack, this city is so plain." Yaten cursed while walking around with the camera that she had picked up in Minako's apartment. Once in a while she would snap a picture of a few nameless Joes on the street and continue one her way. She took in account the old style and newer styles of architecture that were on display for all of the passer-byers but none of them seemed to notice.  
  
It was strange that something so beautiful as these marble carvings could be present in the middle of such a large crowd of people and yet none of them appreciated it for the hard work and beauty that it represented. Things you see everyday loose their meaning and begin to get taken for granted after a period of time. "Not me, I won't ever be taken for granted." Yaten said to herself as she took a picture of the carvings that inspired the thought in her head.  
  
"No, no, no… how could anyone take you for granted." The phrase was followed by a soft laughter as Minako came up to her. "Awfully conceited aren't we?" She mocked Yaten's statement even further.  
  
"Are you saying that I deserve to be taken for granted?" Yaten huffed at Minako, displeased to have been insulted.  
  
"Touchy, touchy… man Yaten, when did you loose your sense of humor?" Minako laughed again. "I told you," She turned to walk away leaving her hair behind her to flow in the breeze. "You shine brighter than anyone, no one will take that for granted." She winked and walked off.  
  
A smile made its way to Yaten's face at the compliment but she immediately scowled it away in case anyone was looking, but still… it was a nice feeling, to be appreciated… The senshi in a way were like this architecture that she was admiring. They were never really appreciated for their hard work, you know, all in a day's work, saving the world and all. Yaten shook her head once again and then looked off in the direction that Minako had walked off in. "At least some one understands."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unfortunately for Seiya, Usagi didn't mean that they would share a shower. (-_-' Poor eechi Seiya) Seiya sat patiently on in the living room waiting for Usagi to emerge from the bathroom. Without really thinking she began to walk aimlessly around the room looking at all of the photos that Usagi had up and looking through a few magazines. There were pictures of her with the inners, outers, cats and Mamoru, pretty much the entire universe as far as Seiya was concerned but not one picture of herself in any form decorated the already full shelves.  
  
Usagi came out of her room ruffling her bangs around to get them to dry quicker. She smiled at Seiya who was across the room from her looking through some of her things. "It's amazing how a picture is really worth a thousand words and a memory can be kept on paper." She came up behind her and looked at some of the pictures she had been eyeing.  
  
Seiya laughed a bit, but it was a cold bitter laugh meant to pity only herself. A memory on paper, ne? Is that why she doesn't hold a picture of any of us Lights, is that why she doesn't hold a picture of me… perhaps she doesn't care to remember. Seiya turned to look at Usagi with her still cold smile but all thoughts of Usagi not caring about anything soon faded from her mind as she realized that there was no way Usagi could care for anything less than another. She gave her love equally… but that still wasn't enough for her. "Yeah, it truly is." Seiya said still staring at Usagi.  
  
Usagi reached past her and picked a picture frame up and started to take the back off of it. When she was done fussing with the frame she pulled a worn picture from it of all of the planetary senshi including Mamoru in it and handed it to Seiya. "Here, take this with you so that when you go home you won't forget about us." She smiled and winked before turning around to find her earrings on the end table.  
  
As if Seiya could ever forget about her! She smiled at her naiveness, it was true, Seiya at one time did try to forget about her completely but to no avail. She kept herself busy and even tried to see other people on Kinmoku but nothing worked. "You have it all figured out don't you." Seiya mused as she watched Usagi perform the simplest task with a beauty that only she could possess.  
  
"Eh?" Usagi asked giving her a weird look from under her hair while still trying to put the back on her earring.  
  
"You're whole life, you seem as though you have it all figured out. You have your friends, your Mamo-chan and you future all planned out. All you have to do is live it." Seiya looked in her direction and expected a smile back but instead found that she had stopped moving and was just staring at the floor. "Odango?" Seiya asked while coming up to her.  
  
"Hm?" Usagi said looking up from the floor. She had been lost in her thoughts about what Seiya had just said. She had never thought about her destiny that way before. "Well we should be going!" Her chipper mood reappeared and she finished her task at hand dismissing any problem that had come into her mind just a moment ago.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Seiya asked concerned as to why she had just had the biggest mood swing she had ever seen.  
  
Their mini-shopping spree went by quickly and it seemed that they were heading home only moments after they had started. It was evident in the pile of bags that Usagi was carrying that they had spent quite a deal of time and money at the mall though. Seiya had offered to carry her bags for her but she simply refused saying something along the lines of 'Mamo-chan normally carries my bags for me, but since it's just us girls I can handle it.'  
  
'… just us girls…' That part stuck in Seiya's mind as they herded the heavy shopping bags inside Usagi's apartment. That was all Usagi thought of her as and that was all that she was going to think of her as while she was here on Earth. Perhaps it was better this way though, as long as Usagi didn't see her as some one trying to court her than perhaps she would be less likely to lead Seiya's mind down the wrong path. "You might as well stay here and get ready, Mamo-chan will be here in a little while." Usagi said rummaging through her bags bringing Seiya once again from her thoughts.  
  
She nodded and picked up her bag to head towards the bathroom. Usagi looked up from her search for an outfit to wear and watched her disappear into the Pepto-Bismol pink bathroom. "Sayonara blue skirt!" She silently thanked Kami. She selected the dress that she was going to wear out tonight and headed towards her room. For some reason, although Seiya was a woman now, she still didn't feel right changing in front of her.  
  
Seiya came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black dress pants and a tight ¾ sleeve saffire blue, cotton button down shirt. Usagi had told her the shirt perfectly complemented her eyes, and of course, whatever Usagi thought looked good Seiya was going to wear. "Odango?" Seiya called down the hall and noticed that Usagi's bedroom door was closed and naturally assumed that she was changing in there. She figured that she would go through Usagi's large collection of shoes that she told her she kept in the spare bedroom closet. When Seiya opened the door to the spare bedroom she saw none other than her beautiful Odango changing right before her eyes. Usagi was just getting ready to slip her dress over her head when she heard the door open and turned around. There in the doorway stood a beat red Seiya still holding onto the door knob and her mouth hung down to just about her ankles. "Ahhh!!! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen…" She said quickly before turning around and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Usagi finished putting on her dress and laughed at Seiya's reaction. She wasn't mad, it was an honest mistake, besides, what did she have that Seiya didn't now anyway? "You should have seen your face!" Usagi came out of the room carrying two pairs of shoes with her. One for her and one for Seiya, she assumed that was the reason she was going in there in the first place.  
  
Seiya sat on the couch with her legs crossed and her elbow resting high on the armrest. She didn't look over at Usagi since she had finally gotten her blush under control and now she just made her do it again. She sensed that Usagi was coming closer to her and she remained still staring straight ahead at the television that wasn't even on. Usagi bent down and brought her face to the same level as Seiya's. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, but it was pretty funny."  
  
Seiya looked over and was met with an eye full of cleavage. Didn't Usagi know what she was doing. Seiya began to blush furiously again. While Usagi only tried to comfort her some more. She came up on the other side of her and joined her on the couch. "Seiya it's alright, geesh, you act like it's never happened to you."  
  
It had happened to her, a million times in her dream, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would actually get to catch a glimpse of Usagi that way in 'real life'. "I didn't mean to, gomen."  
  
Seiya soon found Usagi's arms wrapped around her neck in a hug and was surprised to say the least. "It's ok I forgive you." She said laughing. Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist and just soaked up every moment she could while they were this way. Her scent, the gentle curve of her waist, the warmth of her skin, and her cheek pressed against hers, this moment was perfect.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru called from the front door to let Usagi know that he was here and ready to go. Usagi jumped from Seiya's arms and bolted down the hallway towards him.  
  
"So easily she slips through my fingers again." Seiya laughed at herself sitting alone on the couch. 'How can she slip though your fingers when she was never yours?' Her mind tormented her again but she remained calm as she could still smell the scent of Usagi's perfume on the shoulder of her shirt. Time for dinner. 


	4. Take That Miss Priss!/Polite Conversatio...

Alright, this is a short chapter, and the only reason it is so short is because I was trying to finish it today so that I could maybe try to make up for not posting the last chapter too quickly. So this is too all of you, especially you my little cheerleader, (Almost Your Angel) who I made wait TOO long last time. Enjoy and thank you for all of the great reviews!! ::Sends extra huggles back to Michi Hatabaki for glomping her::  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Take That Miss Priss!/Polite Conversation)  
  
The car ride to the restaurant seemed to take forever in Seiya's mind. There was only small talk in the car and it was usually drowned out by Usagi fiddling with the radio ever five seconds changing the station. Finally Mamoru just popped in a CD and ended the dilemma. "So Seiya, how long are you guys going to be staying on Earth?" Mamoru asked glancing back at her in his rearview mirror.  
  
Seiya took her eyes off of the passing scenery outside to look up front at him. "I don't know, it's not up to me."  
  
"Right because if it were up to you you'd stay forever, ne?" Usagi turned around and struggled against her seatbelt to smile at Seiya and shoot her a wink.  
  
"Only if you wanted me to." Seiya replied with a seductive tone giving Usagi her famous grin.  
  
"What was that?" Mamoru asked pretending not to have heard what she said.  
  
Seiya sat up a little straighter in the back seat. "Nothing, nothing at all." She said and turned her eyes back to the landscape speeding by once again. She failed to notice the lopsided grin that Mamoru shot her in the mirror.  
  
When they finally arrived at the restaurant the parking lot was full and it would turn out to be quite a walk to the doors so Mamoru dropped the two women off at the entrance and proceeded to park the car. "It would be nice if you really could stay forever." Usagi smiled at Seiya when they were alone.  
  
Seiya felt like getting down on the ground and break dancing right then and there. Usagi had just made her happier than mere words could express at the moment. She tried to keep her excitement under control and only displayed a smile. "Arigato Odango."  
  
Soon Mamoru came at a little more than leisure pace to the spot they were waiting. Usagi led the way the massive, heavy doors but before she could put her hand on it to open it Seiya had beaten her to it. "After you." She said holding the door open for Usagi while she just smiled in return. Seiya followed after Usagi and didn't bother holding the door for Mamoru. He must have been expecting her to do so because it appeared to shock him when he ran head first into it. Seiya noticed and began to chuckle slightly.  
  
Mamoru did have it in mind that she had done that on purpose, this task didn't look like it was going to be as easy as he had thought. "Can I get you two a drink from the bar?" He asked after the two were seated.  
  
Usagi shook her head and waved her hands. "Nope, no way, no how! Mamoru don't you remember what happened last time I had something to drink?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled at the memory of Usagi wasted at the party. He had been so embarrassed to be seen with her that night. Seiya noticed Mamoru's apparent amusement and became a little curious. "Come on Odango, it's only one drink." Seiya wanted to see the specticle of Usagi drunk. "I'll have a Tom Collins." Seiya told Mamoru as he headed off to the bar not even waiting to see if Usagi changed her mind.  
  
"Wow, this place is pretty dead for a Saturday night, it's usually pretty crowded." Usagi noticed while looking around.  
  
"Do you come here often?" Seiya asked leaning back in her chair to cross her legs.  
  
Usagi stopped looking around and paid more attention to her company beside her. Seiya didn't look at all like the bratty schoolboy that used to tease her all of the time. She looked sleek and sophisticated. Usagi knew it wouldn't last long, she knew some smart ass comment would come out of her mouth soon, but at the moment she was just about perfect. "Yes, Mamoru takes me out to dinner a lot." Usagi looked off in the direction that Mamoru had headed to see if he was returning. "I usually only get to spend time with him in the evenings since he is so busy with school and what not during the day. Then on the weekends he usually ends up getting together with Jed, Fiore and Motoki. So my days are pretty much free." She looked back to Seiya and smiled. "But that just means that you and I get to hang out more while you're here."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Seiya said leaning over the table a bit towards her. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible." She grinned but then a hand came down between her and Usagi as her Tom Collins was placed down on the table by Mamoru.  
  
"Gomen for the wait." Mamoru said while taking a seat next to Usagi, since they were at a round table no one was left on a side alone. He had a beer and set it down casually as he picked up the menu. He quickly decided what he wanted since he had been here just about a million times and set it back down again. "So Seiya, how's your Princess?" Mamoru brought her up to remind Seiya of the fact that she already belonged to another Princess. Belonged… she was just a senshi, she was meant to protect a princess, not love one.  
  
"She's fine." Seiya glared at Mamoru over the top of her menu. If he had been anyone else she probably would have kicked him under the table. Seiya took a sip of her drink but noticed it being quickly ripped from her hand.  
  
"Let me try this." Usagi said taking a sip of her drink. "Mmm… tastes like lemon-aide." Seiya just smiled at her, she looked so cute sipping on her drink that she forgot not to stare.  
  
"Usako has told me a lot about you, I guess I should be thanking you for taking care of her while I was gone." Mamoru tried to distract her from what she was looking at by bluntly reminding her that all she had been to her once was a substitute, a replacement in a way for him. He finished his sentence with a grin. This woman was smart, she would pick up on his subtle conversation even though Usagi wouldn't.  
  
"Yeah, Seiya was great!" Usagi said taking another sip of Seiya's drink. "We did everything together. I must say, if I ever need a body guard again I know who to call."  
  
A smile tugged on Seiya's lips while Usagi nudged her elbow. The memories of the times that she had been able to spend with her last time she was here came back to her. There was one constant thing that was missing in all of those scenes though, Mamoru. The waitress came and took their orders and then disappeared back into the recesses of the kitchen. Usagi got up to excuse herself saying that she had to go to the ladies room leaving Mamoru and Seiya alone at the table.  
  
"You look very nice as a woman." Mamoru complimented as he finished off his beer.  
  
"So would you." Seiya said with a smirk and took Mamoru off guard.  
  
Mamoru smirked when he finally came around from her comment. "You know, I feel bad. It seems that everyone else knows you pretty well and I'm left in the dark. Would you consider spending some time with me before you leave? I must say, from what I've heard you intregue me."  
  
Seiya didn't know how to take that comment. It could be taken anyway you liked. It wasn't as if he had directly come out and said anything or even implied it, but if you looked hard enough you could see some underlying tone to the statement. Was he trying to pick up on her? "It seems that we have a mutual friend, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other." Seiya said calmly as not to rile up any suspicions. Friend? More like interest…  
  
Mamoru displayed a simple smirk again, he had hoped to draw Seiya away from Usagi but it seemed as though Usagi was going to have to be the key to getting to her. "Few! Boy do I feel better now." Usagi said coming back to the table.  
  
"Usako, do you really think that was appropriate to say?" Mamoru asked shaking his head. Usagi glared at Mamoru but then noticed Seiya laughing besides her and it made her smile.  
  
The rest of dinner went on pretty much uneventful and Mamoru's plans were temporarily stalled for the moment. After their meal they remeniced about the times when the Starlights had been on Earth previously and Usagi asked a slew of questions about Seiya's planet. Before she knew it Mamoru's car had pulled up in front of Minako's apartment and she was going to have to leave Usagi.  
  
"Thank you for dinner." Seiya said politely. "Call me tomorrow Odango." She winked at her and Usagi just nodded.  
  
Before Usagi shut the door Seiya distinctly heard Mamoru ask Usagi if he could stay at her place tonight. The thought made Seiya cringed and the door shut before she could hear her answer. Just great, the perfect end to the day… being left with the thought of Usagi with Mamoru tonight.  
  
"Where were you all day long?" Taiki asked as Seiya walked in slouched over.  
  
"I went shopping with Odango and then Mamoru took us to dinner."  
  
"So you spent all day with the woman of your dreams and you're in a pissy mood? What the hell is wrong with you?" She laughed at her statement but noticed that Seiya was less than thrilled with it.  
  
"Let me guess, Mamoru is staying at Usagi's house tonight, ne?" Minako said coming out of the bathroom. "Gomen, I didn't mean to eaves drop, you can hear just about everything in this apartment." She passed Seiya with a wink and headed for the kitchenette. "I wouldn't be too upset about it though, it's not like he's going to get what he wants."  
  
Seiya and Taiki both looked over at Minako who was now drinking some orange juice straight from the container. "Nani?"  
  
Minako put the container down and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the sweatshirt. "Nice." Yaten commented getting up off of the couch, referring to Minako's lady like gesture.  
  
"As I was saying." Minako stuck her tongue out at Yaten. "Where did you find Usagi today?"  
  
"Jogging." Seiya replied simply.  
  
"And did she tell you why she was jogging?" Seiya looked strange for a moment and then numbly nodded her head. "Do you realize how often she goes jogging?"  
  
"God Minako, stop with all of the questions, just tell her what you're going to tell her already!" Yaten said and threw a couch pillow at her over the counter.  
  
Minako dodged the flying pillow and huffed. "Fine. Usagi has been screwing up her birth control so that she has her period pretty much all of the time."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Seiya asked.  
  
"She probably isn't doing it on purpose, she probably screwed that up just like everything else." Yaten commented from the couch.  
  
"I thought you weren't involved in this conversation?" Minako asked throwing the pillow back at her and messing up her hair. Yaten nearly had a panic attack and bolted into the kitchen after Minako. Seiya came up to defend Minako so that she could finish her explanation. "Mamoru has been pushing her to have sex with him and she doesn't want to… soooo…"  
  
"So she makes herself get her period all of the time so that she doesn't have to confront him with the issue." Taiki finished.  
  
"They've been together this long and she's still hasn't put out?" Yaten stopped struggling against Seiya and stood there in shock. "What the hell is wrong with her?"  
  
"Are you knocking my Princess?" Minako asked with her eye twitching.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Yaten stood with her hands on her hips. Seiya was too wrapped up in thinking about Usagi's situation that she wasn't going to be a good shield to anyone.  
  
"Uh oh." Taiki stepped back a bit and pulled Seiya out of the way.  
  
"Why you short assed little shrimp!" Minako growled.  
  
That was it, no one called Yaten short and got away with it. "Who are you calling short? I'm taller than you! Besides, you're weak, I'm not even going to waste my time with fighting you."  
  
"Weak?" Minako's blood was boiling, she was the leader of the inner senshi, she was not weak and she would prove it. In a split second Minako sped across the kitchen and jumped on top of Yaten.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Yaten's eyes got wide, she wasn't expecting her to actually do something about it. "Get off you cow!"  
  
Minako was on top of her trying to pin her down. When she had succeeded somewhat, since she had the element of surprise she had somewhat of an advantage, she proceeded to mess up Yaten's hair. "Take that Miss Priss!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Yaten tried to counter and soon they were rolling across the entire apartment.  
  
Taiki shook her head and clued Seiya into the argument. "Their like little third graders." Taiki commented while still watching the mini dust squall sweep across the apartment. "Who do you think will admit it first?"  
  
"Admit what? That they act like third graders?" Seiya wasn't following her here.  
  
"No, which one do you think will admit that they like each other first?" Taiki grinned and saw Seiya smile too. "My money's on Minako." Taiki said pulling out a bill.  
  
"I don't have any money yet, but when I get it, I'll put my money on Yaten no problem."  
  
"You're gonna lose!" Taiki teased waving the bill in front of Seiya.  
  
"We'll see." Seiya crossed her arms as they continued to watch the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can see why you like her so much, she seems interesting." Mamoru commented as they walked into Usagi's dark apartment. Usagi fumbled around to switch on the lamp, she used to have the clapper but everyone made fun of her for it so she ditched it. Minako would always sing that blasted commercial whenever she came in to her apartment.  
  
She finally located the switch, the room was illuminated with the soft white light of the lamp. "Yeah, she's great."  
  
"It must have been hard to keep your mind off of her when she was a guy." Mamoru walked down the hallway following Usagi to her bedroom.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked as she picked up her pajamas from the foot of the bed where she had precariously thrown them this morning.  
  
"She shines very brightly, I was just saying that I was surprised that you weren't interested in her when she was a man, especially since she was here when I wasn't." Mamoru took off his shirt not really caring where he tossed it and proceeded to undo his belt buckle.  
  
Usagi had turned her back to Mamoru and slipped off her dress and quickly replaced it with her nightgown. "I told you before, we weren't like that."  
  
"Ooo, past tense!"  
  
"Shut up! We AREN'T like that, for Kami's sake Mamo-chan, she's a woman now!" Usagi crawled into bed and under the covers.  
  
Mamoru soon followed her. "Whatever you say Usako." The way he said it so nonchalantly got the wheels churning in her head. "I was just saying that I'm sure she had tried every trick in the book to charm you the last time she was here."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi came to full alert. "What the hell are you talking about? I think you've been hanging out with Jed too much."  
  
"Oh come on Usako, like you didn't notice it." Mamoru sat up and rested the weight of his body on one arm. "Seiya is completely in love with you and was the last time she was here too! What are you blind?"  
  
Usagi didn't respond just sat there and stared numbly at Mamoru. "No she's not." She said quietly.  
  
"Usako, YES she is. Ask anyone."  
  
"Seiya and I are just friends." Usagi said more to convince herself than Mamoru as he just laid back down and rested his head on the pillow.  
  
"Whatever you say Usako." Mamoru muttered the line he said all too often lately. Usagi had her period again which meant there was really no reason for him to stay awake and he soon drifted off to slumber leaving Usagi alone in the dark pondering this new information.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The air was crisp and I could see more mountains in the distance. As I spun around to take in all that was around me I saw fresh virgin snow capping the tops of the majestic mountains including the one I stood upon. The peek of a mountain, I felt the power of being so high above everything else with nothing coming close to being where I was.  
  
What good was this power when there was nothing to prove it to? What good were any feelings when there wasn't some one to share them with? What good were our actions when there was no one to feel the repercussions? I felt the sadness enter my body and depression sink in. The cool wind whipped around me stinging my skin by beating my own hair against it. I had never been so cold and alone before. I needed some one there with me.  
  
'My longing is for only one person, my precious princess'  
  
In the distant blue sky I saw a light grow from at first a small seed to an orb flying in the sky. I narrowed and squinted my eyes to get a clearer look at the object while shading my sight from the blinding sun with my other hand. Without warning the great mountain beneath my feet began to rumble and shake. I was losing my footing but it didn't phase me as I kept my eyes on the glowing sphere heading in my direction.  
  
Almost as if it was a physical object, the loneliness that was present in my being was being pushed and forced out of me. I winced at the sheer pain as though it was tearing my soul out along with it. The closer the orb got the more pain it created. I slipped further down the mountain and fell hard against the cold, wet snow. No, I couldn't fall yet, I had to find out what was doing this, what was causing all of this pain.  
  
The orb came to an abrupt halt before me and hovered in the air. I reached my hand out to touch it. At first it appeared to just be a hallow clear, glass ball but the close my hand came near it the darker it became. Just before the tips of my fingers touched the glass it transformed completely in to a replica of the moon. "What is this…" Eyes appeared on the moon both were closed. Long, lush black lashes encased both of them. "Who are you…"  
  
My fingers stopped all movement, I could just sense it in the air that something bad would happen if I touched this moon. When my voice stopped echoing off the cliffs in the distance the eyes of the moon slowly began to open to reveal one red and one blue eye. "Princess…"  
  
I staggered backwards at what I had seen and that was all it had taken to send me plummeting down the side of the snow capped mountain. As I fell I saw flakes of snow falling along with me. I was passing each and every one at a tremendous speed but as each came into my sights they became as sort of a suspended animation. I could feel myself slowing down and I eventually stopped hovering in the air with the flakes falling all around me. The mountains were gone, but the snow remained.  
  
I looked around and all that I saw was black. Beneath me, however was a pile of rubble with the same moon orb sitting in the middle. "What are you…" The moon began to float above the pile of ashes and come to rest in front of me. I felt an energy behind me also and turned around to see my beautiful tenshi standing behind me. I moved aside and ignored the orb giving my full attention to the woman behind me. "I didn't think you would come…"  
  
She smiled at me and I felt my heart swell. I moved closer to her to close the gap between us but something sped past me and beat me to it.  
  
'Even destruction must occur for peace day after day...'  
  
There was blood everywhere… it drenched the ground that I stood on… it stained her wings and my hands as I knelt beside her fallen form. That orb had done this, that damn moon had taken her life. "Odango… no…" I picked the tenshi, my Odango, up in my arms and held her close to my body. Why had this happened? Why would Odango be destroyed by the moon?  
  
"Faitaa…"  
  
That voice, my princess. I looked down at my Odango bleeding and dying in my arms.  
  
"Come home Faitaa…"  
  
I looked from Kakyuu to Odango. I couldn't leave her here to die like this, it wasn't right.  
  
'I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a princess  
  
One day I was bewitched by your smiling face'  
  
"Odango… wake up…" I held her close to my chest and didn't look Kakyuu in the eye. The blood just continued and there was a large pool forming beneath us. I felt myself begin to cry, something I hadn't done in the longest time. I felt the hot steam of my tear flow down my face. My eyes were situated on the tenshi in my arms and I watched as a single drop fell on her bloody wing.  
  
In an instance her wings were cleansed and brought back to their former luster. The sparkle of magic spread smoothly and quietly over her form as she too was presented in her former glory. Her eyes opened and she looked at me briefly before she disappeared. A smile broke out onto my face and I turned to show Kakyuu what had happened but found only empty space. When I came back around my tenshi was gone too.  
  
I sat alone in the darkness, I had let my tenshi slip though my fingers one more time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Rude Awakening/Hands Down, Ace's High

I'm horrible I know! U_U I was visiting my hime this weekend and didn't write… but hey, I had fun! ^_^v If you guys want me to put a bad guy in here I can, but it wasn't going to have too much senshi stuff. Just let me know, maybe Mr Montery Jack the incredibly dashing cheese master will show up!! Ha! That would be a sight!  
  
…  
  
There I go again… Thank you for all of the great reviews!! spies her overly sugared cheerleader bouncing off the walls  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Rude Awakening/Hands Down, Ace's High)  
  
Her hands were shaking as she approached Seiya's form lying on her futon. It was Sunday morning and Minako was up before anyone else in the apartment. She had discovered quickly that trying to run your own business meant not keeping hours, all of her time was company time. Trying to find something to wear sprawled about the apartment had lead her to the area in which Seiya was sleeping. Seiya's chest heaved up and down and her breaths were quick. She was breathing as though she was running or extremely frightened. Her hair was plastered to her forehead from the sweat that drenched her form.  
  
"Seiya… wake up." Minako whispered trying not to wake anyone else in the process. She shook Seiya gently but she didn't wake up and only responded with a muffled sound. Her breathing sped up and Minako became more frantic. "Oh god Seiya, wake up!" Her voice rose a little louder and still Seiya didn't wake up. Tears started to form in Seiya's closed eyes and her fists were clenched tightly.  
  
Minako shuffled over to where Yaten was sleeping to wake her up. She didn't have to try very hard, the moment she stepped within five feet of Yaten's futon she was awake and peering at her. "What is it?" She asked with distaste in her tone.  
  
"I can't wake Seiya up…" Minako huffed and Yaten could tell that she was scared by her shaking form. "… she's crying… and breathing really fast… wake her up damn it!" Minako grabbed Yaten out of bed and drug her over to witness what was happening to Seiya.  
  
"Ow, let go devil woman!" Yaten pried her arm free from Minako's hold. "It's no big deal, she does it all the time." The words came out of her mouth making the matter sound as if it was no big deal.  
  
Seiya suddenly shot up and stared at her empty hands in front of her with wide eyes. Beyond her hands stood Minako and a very grumpy looking Yaten standing at the end of her futon watching her. "Are you alright?" Minako asked as she noted Seiya's breathing starting to slow down. "I tried to wake you up."  
  
Seiya's hands came up to her head and she felt the sweat and tears on her face. "What the hell is going on?" She asked of no one in particular, but Yaten felt obligated to answer.  
  
"You scared the living daylights out of Minako and for that I got woken up. Way to go dumb ass." Yaten rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back as she spoke but when she finished she received a shove from Minako.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Minako asked sitting down next to her on the futon.  
  
"Yeah Seiya, tell her about your little nightmares that brought us halfway across the galaxy!" Yaten sat down too stealing Seiya's pillow in the process.  
  
Minako looked with a scowl at Yaten and then with concern for Seiya. Seiya took her hands from her face and regained her composure. "I have to call Odango… I have to make sure she's alright." Seiya said trying to get up.  
  
Minako looked questioningly at her but handed her the phone regardless. Usagi was number one on her speed dial so the line was ringing in a matter of seconds. "Konnichiwa." A man's voice said from the other end of the phone, without replying Seiya disconnected and handed it back to Minako.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be real thrilled that you pranked her first thing in the morning." Yaten laughed at herself but received another blow from Minako in her arm. "Damn you devil woman!"  
  
"Mamoru answered?" Minako said understandingly and watched as Seiya nodded her head. "Care to tell me about your dreams?"  
  
Seiya went on telling Minako about the dreams she had on Kinmoku and the ones that she's had since they had come to Earth. She had conveniently left out the parts that would lead Minako to believe she was a complete eechi. This was the first time that Yaten had heard anything concerning the content of the dreams and she immediately felt bad for making fun of her so much for them.  
  
Minako sat back and listened to the details and a few pieces seemed to fit together, she understood it for the most part, but listened on nodding her head. From what she gathered it looked as though Seiya was seeing Usagi the way she was after defeating Chaos. She figured the new moon represented Chibi-Usa. The two eyes that appeared on the moon, one blue and one red were Usagi and Chibi-Usa's eyes. She gathered the symbolism from the different landscapes she had been in as a reflection of her mood and self-image. But the part that baffled her was why the new moon kept being destroyed, and why Usagi had told Seiya not to try and save it. It just didn't make sense, and here Seiya was blaming herself for the chibi- moon's destruction.  
  
"Does any of that make sense to you?" Seiya looked up with hope in her eyes.  
  
Minako remained silent and shook her head. "I have no idea what any of it means." Seiya didn't know about Chibi-Usa or the future concerning Crystal Tokyo, knowing how much she loved Usagi, Minako was not about to break the news to her. This was something Seiya was going to have to figure out for herself. "Have you told Usagi about any of this?"  
  
"No." Seiya said flatly. "She has her boyfriend back, it's not like she needs me coming into the picture telling her about all these crazy dreams I keep having about her!"  
  
Yaten laughed a bit at the statement. She had seen the way Minako's face reacted to certain parts of Seiya's explanation. She knew she knew something about the strange dreams and wasn't telling them. "Minako, I think I'll go and help you out today."  
  
Minako sat shocked, stunned, amazed at what Yaten had just offered to do. "What side of whose bed did you wake up on?" She asked still blinking. The phone rang and cut her off from looking at Yaten's evil smile. "Moshi moshi." She answered still a little wary of Yaten's offer.  
  
"Ohayo Minako! Is Seiya there?" Usagi asked from the other end of the phone, it sounded like she was out of breath.  
  
Minako handed the phone to Seiya without looking at her and continued to stare at Yaten in amazement. "What?" Yaten asked narrowing her eyes at her. "I want you to give me a job, doesn't this show initiative?"  
  
"Oi." Seiya held the phone up to her ear, she wasn't expecting anyone to call and hoped to god it wasn't Mamoru *69-ing them.  
  
"Hey good morning! What are you doing today?" Usagi asked and Seiya heard the sound of little chimes in the background.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya asked confused. "What are you doing up this early?"  
  
"Jogging." She said flatly, she had apparently not been in her apartment when Seiya had called earlier and spoke with Mamoru. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Nani? Come in where?" Seiya asked looking around. Suddenly the door of the apartment was flung open and Usagi jogged in and shut it behind her.  
  
She noticed the pile of people on Seiya's bed and wondered what she had just walked in on. Yaten was lamped out with a pillow under her head on Seiya's legs while Minako sat beside Seiya staring at Yaten. "Breakfast?" Usagi asked still talking into her cell phone.  
  
"Odango." Seiya said hanging up the phone. "We can hear you without the phone."  
  
Usagi laughed nervously putting her hand with the phone in it behind her head. "Oh yeah!" She started to walk over to them so she didn't have to shout across the apartment, she noticed Taiki sleeping on the other side of the room. She was trying to be quiet and was looking at Taiki to see if she was waking up and tripped in the process. "Whaoo!"  
  
Usagi lay in her running shorts sprawled out on top of all three of them and came face to face with Seiya. "Odango, I'm surprised you made it all the way over here jogging." Seiya said sweat dropping.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi said giving her a dirty look.  
  
"Get off of me cow!" Yaten cursed giving Usagi a shove in the process sending her face closer to Seiya's just as she had planned.  
  
"Are you knocking my Princess again?" Minako asked standing up, also shoving Usagi off of her and positioning her more on Seiya.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Yaten asked standing up too and staring Minako down again.  
  
"Grrrr… we'll settle this later, come on, we have to get going." Minako said walking off. Yaten turned around and flashed Seiya and Usagi a mini- victory sign then went off to get dressed.  
  
Usagi's body was emanating such a strong heat from her jog over here and she was right on top of Seiya. Seiya took Usagi by the hips but then noticed that her Odango was swallowing a lump in her throat. Was she nervous? Without thinking about it more Seiya continued what she was doing and pushed Usagi off of her to the side. A look of relief passed over Usagi's face and Seiya just looked at her questioningly. "You alright?"  
  
Usagi paused for a moment. When Seiya's hands had come up to her hips she suddenly became very nervous and very antsy. Mamoru's words still hung in her mind and perhaps she was just looking for the proof of them. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was just her imagination, Seiya didn't really look at her that way. It must just be these thoughts from the previous days mixing with what he said to make her even assume to believe that could be true. "Yaten's working with Minako now?"  
  
Usagi laid down on the futon next to Seiya on top of the covers with one hand behind her head and the other flat on her stomach. "I guess so. We were all going to get jobs here since it didn't look like we were going to be able to pose as the Three Lights."  
  
"What are you doing for a job?" Usagi asked turning her head to look at her. Seiya was looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't like her, why would she be so nonchalantly looking up that the uninteresting ceiling instead of her? She still had to prove it to herself though…  
  
Seiya laughed a bit at the question. "I don't know, there's not really that many jobs that meet my criteria." She noticed a small movement out of the corner of her eye and realized it was Usagi's hand moving up her stomach taking her shirt with it. Seiya saw the smooth exposed flesh of her stomach and the area was increasing by the second. The curve from her hip to her ribs was now fully exposed and it looked as though Usagi was still stretching. Seiya tried to keep her mind off of the girl next to her and looked back up at the ceiling. "I was thinking about maybe becoming a talk show host or a game show host, something like that."  
  
Seiya didn't seem to be at all affected by Usagi's little show. Usagi laughed lightly at Seiya's idea for a career. "Only you would think of such a thing." She laughed some more while thinking of a new plan. "Why don't you try singing again?"  
  
Seiya shrugged and noticed that Usagi had sat up next to her. "I guess, but what good would only one light be?"  
  
"I think you'd do just fine." Usagi smiled down at her and got up some more. "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" She offered as she stood above Seiya lying on the futon. Seiya shook her head and looked up at her. Usagi walked into the kitchen and Seiya's eyes followed her every step of the way.  
  
"Oh Kamisama, why does she have to be so perfect?" Seiya asked quietly. "No wait, why do those running shorts have to be so damn short?" She shook her head and tried to think of something else. Baseball, football, sweaty men in uniform… Seiya cringed at the mental thought and then laughed at herself for conjuring it up in the first place.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Usagi asked coming back towards her with a small glass of water in her hand.  
  
"Nothing." Seiya said still laughing a bit and put her hands behind her head with a smile. She could do this, she was under control. Suddenly out of nowhere Usagi came flying on top of her soaking both of them in the process, well more so Usagi than herself. "Odango!" That water was cold and it gave Seiya a start but she realized she couldn't go anywhere since Usagi was on top of her once again. Not that she minded one bit.  
  
"Ah man!" Usagi sat straddling Seiya and looked down at the front of herself. She tried not to smile at her brilliantly executed plan, it really had worked out too perfectly. If Seiya wanted her, she was going to find out. "My shirt is soaked!" She sighed and then looked down at Seiya. "I got you all wet too, gomen. May I borrow a shirt?"  
  
Seiya couldn't figure out where to put her hands, she couldn't put them down at her sides, then they would be resting on Usagi's legs, she couldn't put them back behind her head, her wet shirt would stick to her chest and she didn't want to put them out to the sides because it would make her boobs look smaller. Wait, why should I be concerned about that, it's not like Usagi's looking at them! "Uh… yeah, there right back … here…" Seiya stretched out and tried to reach the pile of t-shirts that was at the head of her futon but wasn't really getting anywhere with Usagi on top of her.  
  
"No, here, I'll get them. You should take that wet one off though." She brought her fingertips down to the bottom of Seiya's shirt and started to work it up.  
  
"Uh, no, that's alright, I was going to get in the shower soon anyway." Seiya said pulling her hands away from her shirt and now exposed stomach. What the hell am I doing? She's offering to undress me and I'm saying no? Yeah, that's right, you're saying no because could you really control yourself being half naked with her on top of you? No!  
  
Usagi looked a little defeated but then pulled her own shirt off and leaned forward to reach for the shirts just above Seiya's head. 'Oh Kamisama!' Seiya prayed silently as she saw Usagi's exposed upper body coming closer to her. Her breasts just topped her bra making them seem like supple mounds of pink flesh and when she bent over towards her the valley of her cleavage stared her right in the face. Usagi bent down farther and her hand fell on top of Seiya's breast. "Oh gomen." She apologized and quickly removed it reaching farther towards the laundry. By now the full length of her body was pressed up against Seiya's and her lips were just lightly brushing the lobe of her ear and the top of her neck.  
  
Seiya's mind was about to explode, she had to fight with her own arms to keep them from wrapping around Usagi's body. Her blond hair flowed over from her shoulder to brush against her face and left its scent in Seiya's senses. "Just a little bit more." Usagi said as she struggled forward more. With every word she spoke it sent a tingling sensation throughout Seiya's body feeling her lips brush lightly against her ear and the smooth caress of her breath. That was it, she couldn't take it any more and shifted so that she could gain a more dominating position on top of Usagi.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi." Taiki said as she groggily walked past the two and on to the kitchen. Seiya hadn't done anything except gotten Usagi off of her, so in a sense no one would have suspected a thing about the turmoil that was raging inside of her. Usagi finally grabbed the shirt that she could have reached all along and threw it on just before her cell phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi." She answered and smiled at Seiya and immediately felt bad for what she had just put that poor girl through. She hadn't tried to touch her, she really was just her friend, what the hell did Mamoru know? Maybe he was getting jealous that she had found a new friend. Well she'd show him, she'd spend all of her free time with Seiya now.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The building was empty, it was Sunday after all. Yaten was relieved however that Ms Bitch the secretary from hell wasn't here though, it was just her and Minako today. Yaten walked in following Minako into her office and took the liberty of plopping down in Minako's oversized chair. "I thought you were going to help me today?" Minako stood with her hands on her hips staring at Yaten.  
  
"And I thought you would have told Seiya what you knew about her dreams earlier. I guess we were both wrong." Yaten said with a wry smile. "So tell me Minako, just what do you know about Seiya's dreams?"  
  
Minako faltered for a moment but regained herself when she noted Yaten's serious composure. "How about we make a little deal here?"  
  
Yaten looked at her curiously from the other side of the desk. "What kind of deal?" She was intrigued and wondered what Minako had up her sleeve.  
  
Minako came up closer to the desk, straightening some piles and putting some pens away. "I'll tell you what I know about Seiya's dreams, since it seems you've already got me figured out anyway, and while I do so, you will help me like you said you would." Minako grinned at her plan but then noticed Yaten with her eyebrow raised. "Nani?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just so simple. Here I was thinking you were going to make me do something totally outrageous to get this information out of you and yet it turned out to be so simple."  
  
"If you really want me to I could think of something for you to do." Minako leaned over the desk and faced Yaten rather closely. Yaten didn't back away as she thought she would, instead looked Minako straight in the eyes.  
  
Yaten brought her face closer to Minako's, any closer and their noses would have been touching. "Honto?" She said narrowing her eyes seductively and a mischevious grin appeared on her face.  
  
Minako's heart began to pound in her chest and she suddenly backed away from the silver haired girl. "Well w…we'd better get to work." She stuttered out and busied herself with various things on top of the desk. She could feel Yaten smiling at her while she moved around frantically. Minako cursed herself for having lost that little battle, Yaten was supposed to back down first. When she looked up to see that Yaten was indeed smiling at her she knew Yaten was playing the same game as her. 'Damn her.'  
  
Yaten was definitely pleased with herself. She knew Minako would have folded before she was even thinking of doing so. "So when do I get my interview? I have been practicing you know."  
  
"Tomorrow. I have an opening at the end of the day. It's the last day that I'm going to be interviewing, so it's then or never." Minako didn't want to look at Yaten just now and continued to file away papers.  
  
"Whatever." Yaten shrugged and started to straighten up the mess near her. "I don't know why you even bother interviewing other people, you KNOW I'm the best." She flung her hair back over her shoulder and laughed at herself along with Minako. "So tell me about the dream."  
  
The morning turned into the afternoon and the work Minako had set out to do was just about done as was her story of Seiya's dream. She had to go through and explain everything, including the Moon Kingdom to Crystal Tokyo to her. "So you see the Generals were resurrected when Chaos was defeated. Just as Usagi is destined to be with Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto and I are destined to be with the Generals."  
  
"So why aren't you with him now?" Yaten asked being unusually understanding and sweet for herself.  
  
Minako smiled at Yaten to show her that it didn't bother her. "My destiny was cursed a long time ago. Kunzite loves Zoicite, who am I to stand in their way?"  
  
"Does it bother you? I mean the one you were in love with in a former life and the one you were destined to be with in this life loves another man." Yaten could see where Minako would be upset and hurt about this and knew that it was no time for the rude comments and quick judgments, but also saw where Kunzite and Zoicite were coming from.  
  
"No, it doesn't bother me at all." Minako stood up. "If two people really love each other, I don't think destiny or gender should get in their way." She faced out the window and felt the pang in her heart because she knew she had a cursed destiny for love and that no matter how much she loved some one, that would always get in the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flick of the lighter sparked through the room. "I see you haven't really gotten too far with your plan, ne?" Jed laughed as he looked over at Mamoru lighting the bowl.  
  
Mamoru held his hit and passed the bowl with the lighter covering the cherry over to Fiore. His hit was exhaled with his words. "Oh don't worry my friend, I was thinking about making a little wager tonight."  
  
Fiore mindlessly flipped through a magazine that was sitting on Usagi's coffee table. It was around 6 or so in the evening from the last time he checked the clock, Usagi should be home soon. Once again they were going to have to listen to her bitch and moan about smoking in her apartment but then Mamoru would just take her down the hall for a little make out session. It was all getting really quite old and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He glanced over at Mamoru who was explaining his plan of 'senshi domination' as he would call it to Jed who was desperately trying to hold his hit in and not laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. The reason Mamoru was such a dick to Usagi wasn't because he didn't love her, it was because she couldn't satisfy him… but Fiore could if Mamoru would just give him a chance. Usagi would never suspect a thing.  
  
"So you see, it's a fool proof plan." Mamoru tapped out the resin and pocketed the lighter and pipe.  
  
Jed sat back on the couch and finally got his laughter under control. "Yeah, fool proof that is if she agrees to place her as a bet."  
  
"I'm sure she will, trust me." Mamoru grinned and Fiore could only imagine what he had up his sleeve this time.  
  
"MAMORU ASSHOLE CHIBA!!"  
  
"Busted!" Jed laughed as Usagi stood behind Mamoru fuming.  
  
Seiya walked into the apartment behind Usagi and much to her disappointment noticed Mamoru and his friends. When she noticed the state that Usagi was in she began to have a serious sweat drop. "Odango?" She put her hand up on Usagi's shoulder to calm her down.  
  
Usagi immediately lightened up and spun around to give Seiya a hug. "Where are my manners! I believe you've already met Fiore and this is Jedite, this is Seiya."  
  
Seiya hadn't been expecting the hug and suddenly blushed but managed to wave to Fiore and Jedite. Jed had definitely noticed the blush and knew that Mamoru's predictions were true. "We were just about to play cards. Would you lovely ladies like to join us?" Mamoru said clearing off the coffee table.  
  
"No we w-" Fiore was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs by Mamoru who only continued to smile at the girls.  
  
"Sure I'll play." Usagi said sitting down on the couch between Mamoru and Fiore.  
  
Seiya wasn't sure that she really wanted to play but since her Odango was she saw no way out of it. She had thought they were going to be alone here. "I guess I'm in."  
  
"Don't worry Seiya, I'll loan you some money." Usagi winked and sat giddy next to Mamoru who just smiled smugly at Seiya. Seiya knew that look and didn't like it, she was sure Mamoru knew of her feelings towards Usagi and he liked to flaunt that she was his. Bastard.  
  
After a few games it was pretty much down to the wire and Mamoru was pretty much robbing everyone blind, especially Seiya. "So what will it be Usagi?" Mamoru asked, it was only him Seiya and Usagi left playing while Fiore and Jed just watched with amusement.  
  
"I don't want to lose but I don't have anything else left to bet!" She whined as she looked at her cards with an air of determination. It was only Mamoru and Seiya… hmmmm… "I know, how about I bet myself?"  
  
"Nani?!" Seiya yelped while Mamoru just smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet myself. I'll be the winner's slave, if I lose, for a whole day. Come on, that has to be at least $20 bucks, ne?" Usagi looked pleadingly from Seiya to Mamoru.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it, how about you Seiya?" Mamoru put his cards down and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Mamoru, you can see as well as I can that I have no more money left. How do you propose I continue playing?" Seiya said putting her cards down as well. She cursed herself mentally for not having won before. The most important prize ever known to man was up in the air and she had no chance to win it!  
  
"You can bet yourself too!" Usagi cheered and watched Seiya face fault.  
  
Seiya looked down at her cards. She did have a pretty good hand, and there was a chance that she would end up being USAGI's slave… "Alright, I'll do it." Seiya had a definite poker grin on as she picked her cards back up.  
  
"Show me your cards." Mamoru said pleased with himself as he watched Usagi and Seiya put down their cards. Seiya's hand beat Usagi's hand, to Mamoru's surprise Usagi didn't look that upset about it "Read 'em and weep ladies!" Mamoru said as he spread his hand out for them to get a good look. Mamoru's hand beat them both. "I guess that means that you're both MINE!" He grinned at them and laughed a bit. "Since Usako has school tomorrow, you can be my slave in the morning Seiya and then when Usako gets out of school she can join you." 


	6. Fulfillment of a Debt/A Deception of a L...

::sighs:: I'm being blackmailed, can you believe that?! I was told that the newest chapter of a certain fic I've gotten into wouldn't come out until I updated my fic… sooo… here it is, Chapter 6.  ::sticks tongue out::

This chapter moves the story quicker cause let's face it, it's been dragging a bit. U_U Well I hope you enjoy it and it is also the part for all of you who wanted to know who won Taiki and Seiya's bet.

[::Akuen::]

by Lady in Red

(Fulfillment of a Debt/A Deception of a Lie)

The grass was so soft, when the wind blew it swayed slightly and tickled my bare skin.  The sky was blue and the sun shone brightly with a few lingering clouds drifting across it.  I closed my eyes and felt the heat of the sun shining down upon me.  "This is what love feels like…"  I heard her speak and turned my head.  I opened my eyes and smiled at her.  She was sitting straight up next to me looking off into the distance with a smile on her face.  

The wind picked up and blew my bangs into my eyes.  She struggled to keep her hair behind her.  "A storm is coming…"  She said and turned her eyes to the sky behind us.  I started to get up so that we could go inside.  "No, let's stay… it will pass… just don't leave…"  She took my hand and pulled me closer to her.

"Aishiteru Odango…"

Seiya woke up from the dream to an empty bed beside her.  She had ended up staying at Usagi's apartment last night.  Was that why her dream was different, pleasant?  It was almost like the dreams she had before the nightmares came.  Was being here with Usagi what made the difference?  It figured that the good dreams were the shorter ones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi knew that Mamoru was skipping school today, after all he did have a personal slave, what fun would going to school be?  Since he wouldn't be here, she had no qualms about a possible run in with him while she came to visit Ami.  It's not like the campus didn't allow visitors on it, but Usagi still liked to think she was sneaking around, perhaps it brought a little adventure back to her life.  Seiya had stayed over at her apartment last night after Mamoru and the other guys left.  The only couch that Usagi had was an antique wooden love seat and therefore wasn't going to be very comfy to sleep on so she offered to let Seiya share her bed.  Of course she refused at first but with Usagi's persuasion she caved in.

"Ami!"  Usagi whispered rather loudly from behind a bookshelf.  She had made her way into the main library of the university and weaved in and out of the bookshelves like this was 'Mission Impossible' or something.  "Ami!"

Ami's head whipped up from her studying and looked around feverishly.  She wasn't just imagining that voice.  "Usagi?"  She questioned while still looking around.  Suddenly she noticed a girl come out from behind the bookshelf and do a summersault over to her table.  Ami shook her head and sweat dropped.  "Usagi, what on Earth are you doing?"

Usagi got up and smiled a closed eye grin at her while taking a seat.  "I wanted to come and visit you."

"You're supposed to be in class."

Usagi stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eye.  "Don't worry, Mamo-chan won't catch me."

"You shouldn't be worried about Mamoru catching you, you should be worried about your grades!"  Ami said closing her book, she wasn't going to get any more work done, she could just tell.  "What did you need?"

Usagi immediately got a hurt look on her face and began pouting.  "Why do you always assume I need something?"

"Because that's usually why you come to see me in the middle of the day!"  Ami stood up and looked over at the librarian who was about to shush her.  "Come on, we have get out of her.  I'm supposed to be meeting with Kureko soon."

Ami and Usagi walked out of the library and to a shady spot on the campus lawn.  "How did you know that you liked Kureko?"  Usagi asked while looking questioningly at Ami.

The blue haired girl nearly choked on her own breath as she looked over at her friend.  "I don't know, why do you ask?"

Usagi shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest.  She had barely gotten any sleep last night because her and Seiya had stayed up for the most part talking about anything that came to mind.  Some how, with them being sleep deprived and all it came out that when they were both 32 they would build a sky scraper and live on the second to highest floor just so the pizza delivery man would have to give them their pizza for free for being late.  Hey, she never said it made sense.  Somewhere in all of the madness and conversation Usagi began to see Seiya as being a little sweeter than she remembered.  Suddenly she found herself comparing the little things that Seiya did to the non-existent things that Mamoru would never even think to do.  "I was just curious."  Usagi blinked the glare of the sun out of her eyes and looked around.  "So how do you know that you're just not going through a phase or something?  Are you sure you don't like guys any more?"

"Usagi?"  Ami looked over at her shocked again, she had no idea these kinds of thoughts went through her princess' head.  She is the same age as me, it's not like they shouldn't be, but still… she was just too innocent for such questions.  "I don't know how to explain it.  I mean if you think about it, how do you know you like guys?"  Ami looked over at her to see Usagi thinking rather hard about the matter.  "I just have no interest in engaging in physical contact with a guy… and when I go out I find myself looking at women more."  

"I look at women to, but I think it's just a comparison issue."  Usagi said seemingly not embarrassed about any of this conversation.  This bothered Ami slightly, is she wasn't bothered by it at all that means she's been thinking about the topic a lot and since Seiya's back…

"No, trust me, it's not a comparison issue."  Ami laughed lightly and noticed Kureko waving at them from across the courtyard.

"But I mean, weren't you nervous… I mean when it came down to doing the… you know… having…"  Usagi finally began to blush as she looked down poking her two fingers together.

"Having sex?"  Ami said bluntly but with a sincere and understanding tone.  "Why would I be any more nervous about having sex with a woman than a man?"  She wanted to make Usagi understand that this was only natural and that even though she liked women, they still had the same problems.

"I don' t know, it's just that you're pretty much guaranteed that you're going to get a guy off… I mean so I've heard."  Usagi's blush increased.  "But, I don't know, I guess you'd just have to be more 'skilled' per say to pleasure a woman."

"Ohayo!"  Kureko came up to them to see Ami laughing and Usagi just looking at the grass contemplating something.  "Did I miss something?"

"No, Usagi and I were just talking about…"

"NO! Ami!"  Usagi warned her not to tell anyone else with the evil glare she shot her.

"We were talking about a friend of ours that you don't know."  Ami smiled and picked up her books.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a huge part of your life that you're not telling me about?"  Kureko questioned Ami with her eyes narrowed as they watched Usagi stroll away.

"Now, what would give you that idea?"  Ami asked nervously with her hand behind her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why do all of these people have to suck!"  Minako said as she crumpled up yet another application and threw it in the trash.  Yaten merely snickered across the room and didn't say a word.  "I'd be surprised if any of those people had even seen a camera before!"  Minako got up and looked out the window.  "Where the hell is she going!"  She said in pure anger as she pointed out the window.

Yaten got up from the couch on the other side of Minako's office and looked to see what she was so upset about.  There crossing the street in a coat in sunglasses was Minako's model.  "It looks as if she's going home for the day."  Yaten smirked, she felt bad for Minako's misfortune but found it amusing at the same time.

"Ms Shoki!"  Minako bellowed into the intercom.

"Yes, mamma."  A meek voice came back as if she was almost afraid of what Minako was about to say.

"Where the hell is that wafe of a model going?"

There was a short pause and Yaten could swear she heard the secretary gulp on the other end.  "I sent her home for the day, I didn't see anyone else on the interviewee list."

Minako's face began to turn a shade of red that Crayola hadn't even invented yet.  "1… 2… 3…"  She slowly began counting to ten and the anger faded.  "Fine."  She said slamming down the intercom.  "Well that's just great.  How the hell are you supposed to show me what you've got if I don't even have a model for you?"  Minako huffed and sat down.

Yaten's lips curved into a smile and she situated herself on top of Minako's desk.  "You used to do modeling didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't get one of my friends to get in here on such short notice."  She waved her off and continued to think and fume at the same time.

Yaten just shook her head and stood up in front of Minako.  "No Minako, I was suggesting that you should be my model."

"Me!?"  Minako squeaked and blushed a bit.  There really wasn't any other alternative to the matter.  "It would save me a lot of money."  She thought as she stood up and walked around her desk to face Yaten.  "Alright, but you really don't have your work cut out for you, I mean it's not that hard to make BEAUTY look beautiful!"  She winked and giggled as Yaten just rolled her eyes.

"Ego-maniac…"  Yaten mumbled and followed her to the studio.  Minako helped Yaten fix and turn all of the lights.  It was a large room that would have been able to hold the entire photo shoot crew, but now it was just Minako and Yaten.  "You might as well just stay in the outfit you have on now."  Minako nodded and agreed.  There was a platform about the size of a dining room table only shorter with a sheet draped over it.  "Sit over there."  Yaten directed and Minako obliged.

"So if I choose you for my photographer, how long can I expect to have you on my staff?"  Minako asked while posing a bit and leaning back on the platform.

Yaten snapped pictures but then stopped and walked up to Minako.  "I guess we're not going to be here that much longer."  She unbuttoned Minako's suit jacket and pulled it a bit off her right shoulder.  "I guess it all depends on Seiya being satisfied with Usagi's well-being."  She backed up and started taking more pictures.  "You seem really comfortable in front of the camera."  

Minako moved around in more positions and then took off her blazer.  "Well I guess you may just have to do for a while then."  She smirked.  "Did you see Seiya leave this morning?"

"No and I didn't see her come home last night either.  My guess is that she stayed at Usagi's.  I wonder if Mamoru's the jealous type."  Yaten laughed at the thought, but a part of her hoped that the situation wouldn't come to that.

"What would Mamoru have to be jealous of?"  Minako asked lying on her stomach to pose.  "Seiya's a girl now, I don't think he has anything to worry about."

"So you're saying that you think that if Usagi had any feelings for Seiya before when she was a guy that they're all gone now that she's a woman?"  Yaten stopped taking pictures to reload her camera quickly.

"I suppose so."  Minako shrugged not seeing anything else to it.  "I wouldn't worry about it though, Usagi didn't have any feelings for Seiya last time you guys were here."

"And what about me?"  Yaten questioned coming up to Minako again and pushing her hair back over her shoulder.  "So does that mean that you've gotten over your little thing with me?"

Minako laughed but felt her heart pounding the same way it had before.  "I think I just have a thing for people with light hair."  

Yaten backed away from her and started taking pictures again, this time a little more slowly.  "Unbutton your blouse."  Minako looked at her surprised.  "Minako, it's not like you're not wearing a bra or camisole."  This seemed to be good enough reasoning for Minako and she did as she was asked.  "Who else was there with light hair?"  Yaten asked casually.

"In Artemis' human form he has white hair and then there's Kunzite."  Minako laughed a bit at the irony of the whole situation.  

"There's a weird shadow from your skirt, just take it off."  Yaten said motioning to Minako as she waited for her to do so.

Minako did so and was now sitting in her panties with her white button down shirt covering her the curves of her breasts.  "It's not like it matters.  White hair, black hair the situation doesn't change."

"What are you talking about?"  Yaten snapped some more pictures, the mood Minako was in and the way she was looking off in the distance was so picturesque that she couldn't help herself.  She walked over and pushed Minako's shirt off onto her shoulders, taking her bra straps down with it.  

Minako seemed unphased by her 'undressing' and went on with her thoughts.  "I was cursed in love.  Can you imagine, the senshi of love and beauty being cursed?"

"You know you really are beautiful Minako."  Yaten said from behind the camera not showing her face.  Minako smiled when she looked over just in time for another great shot.  

The game was starting again.  Minako slipped her shirt off and posed seductively for the camera.  "How's this?"

"Great."  Yaten answered coming a little closer with her shots.  Minako turned around and put her back to Yaten while she undid her clasp of her bra.  The pictures paused for a moment and Minako smiled.  It was working, she would win this time.  Placing one arm over her breasts she tossed her bra to the side and looked over her shoulder to Yaten who was just standing there staring.  Yaten put the camera back up to her eye and proceeded with her task.  "So what was your curse?"

Minako laid on her stomach, pressing her breasts against the platform and kicking her heals up behind her.  Yaten came over to the platform and stood above her to take some shots from above.  "I was cursed to never find a man to fall in love with, I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life."  She said sadly but then rolled over onto her back and stretched her hands high above her head giving Yaten a clear shot of her entire body.

Yaten knelt down beside Minako.  "But Minako…"  Minako turned her head and sat up face to face with Yaten who had a certain smirk to her face.  "… I'm not a man."  She said before pulling Minako close to her and pressing her lips firmly against hers.  Minako didn't pull away as she had suspected, but instead wrapped her bare arms around Yaten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last night had been great, Seiya got to sit up and hang out with Usagi all night long.  She had gotten to know her even better than she had before, but this was definitely a bad thing.  Knowing her better just made her want her more.  "Damn you seduction."  Seiya cursed as she got out of the shower and got dressed.  

"I'm in the living room when you're done!"  Mamoru called from the other room, he had come in while Seiya was in the shower.  He tried to take a peak at her but she had locked the door, (lucky her, it was force of habit from living with Yaten and Taiki ^.~)

Mamoru was here already?!  Seiya took her time in getting dressed, no sense in rushing her funeral.  What the hell did he have on his mind anyway?  He was probably going to beat the crap out of her for staying over night with his girlfriend, especially sleeping in his place in her bed!  "I'll be out in a minute."  

Seiya came out dressed casually and walked into the kitchen.  "So what happens if I refuse to be your slave today and just give you $20 later on?"

"Now what fun would that be?"  Mamoru asked looking over the back of the couch at her.  "If you refuse then…"  He thought to himself for a moment.  "If you refuse then Usako will have to pay your debt five times."  Mamoru smiled at himself.

Seiya groaned, she couldn't push this off on poor Usagi.  "So what do you want me to do anyway?"

"Nothing, just sit here and talk with me for a little while and then I figured I'd take you to lunch."  

"You're being awfully nice for a slave driver."  Seiya mumbled again as she sat down near Mamoru with a cup of tea in hand, she had purposely not offered him a cup.

"First off, you can start by handing me that cup of tea."  He said taking it from its saucer.  "Secondly, why don't you tell me about what you did before you came to Earth."

Seiya's eyes narrowed and she got up to get another cup of tea.  "What do you care anyway?"  She said in passing.

Mamoru's eyes followed her into the kitchen.  "Why do you have such an attitude with me?  Have I done you any wrong?"  He asked sipping his tea to hide his grin.  He knew very well why Seiya held such an attitude towards him.

"I don't have an attitude and don't take me for an idiot, I know exactly what you meant by that statement."  Seiya came back down and sipped her tea once more with a grin on her face.  "Oh, are we surprised?"  She mocked him and crossed her legs.  "Did you think that I would try to hide from you the fact that I'm desperately in love with your girlfriend?"

Mamoru didn't like that smirk, she was much cockier than he had taken her for.  "From what I hear you haven't tried to hide anything of the sort, but it seems the only one who doesn't get it is Usako herself."  Mamoru grinned and came to sit by her a little closer.  He had to put this woman beneath him mentally otherwise she wouldn't respect him.  "I can imagine how many times you laid in bed at night thinking of her and things you could have done, things you could have said.  Sometimes I bet you even think of how much you envy me, and think of what I possess that you don't that could make her love you."

Seiya sat as still as stone.  He was too close, she wasn't comfortable any more and she was losing ground here, valuable ground that she desperately needed.  She could feel Mamoru's breath across her neck.  She wanted to call him an asshole and shove him away but what he was saying was the truth.  It just hurt… so badly…

Mamoru backed away seeing that his actions were enough to calm her sarcastic tongue.  "I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot."  He said with a smile and leaned back on the couch.  "Just because we have the same desire doesn't mean that we have to be enemies, besides, I think Usako would like it better if we got along, ne?"

Seiya nodded numbly, he was right.  She would tolerate him for Usagi.  She really had no reason not to like him except for the fact that he had what she so desperately wanted… no, needed.  Seiya looked over and realized that she didn't know this man at all and she still had her prejudgment from when he didn't answer Usagi's letters last time she was here.  But he was dead… in his dying breath he whispered her name… could he love her as much as she did?… If so, shouldn't she be happy for Usagi to have been destined for some one who would love her half as much as she did?  Nope, half as much wasn't good enough for Usagi.  "Gomen, I'll behave."

Mamoru laughed at her grin.  He figured that a good way to start a conversation with her was to talk about himself and the girls before she would have known them.  Seiya seemed quite amused with the stories that Mamoru told her about the senshi before when they were younger.  "Yeah, Usako used to hate me.  I ran into her and Rei at an amusement park once and sat on the back of the train, I was actually interested in Rei then, but Usagi spotted me and started making fun of me.  She stood up and yelled to the driver to dump the extra baggage or something like that, referring to me."

Seiya laughed at the stories, she did however notice how many of them involved Mamoru and Usagi not liking one another though.  He must really be a good guy if Usagi had such a turn around about him.  Seiya told him some funny stories about Yaten and Taiki on Kinmoku and watched him laugh.  She noticed the similarities between the two of them, pretty much physically only.

It was turning out to be a pretty good day and Seiya really couldn't complain about being a slave since all she really had to do was hang out with this guy, who turned out to be not so bad after all.  The day was coming to an end and Usagi would be home pretty soon.  Mamoru saw his window of opportunity closing fast, he had to act on Seiya now.  There was a couple kissing on a bench on the side of the street on their way back to Usagi's apartment.  "That's the weirdest part."  He commented still walking next to Seiya.

"What is?"  Seiya looked at the couple and had no clue what he was talking about.

"That first kiss.  Everyone kisses differently, some people are set in their ways, and it's usually not because they don't care about the way the other person kisses, it's just that they don't know any better.  And then there are the people who just conform and go along with the way their partner kisses them.  Does this make sense?"  He asked with a smile while looking down somewhat at Seiya.

"Yeah I guess.  I still think you're just pulling it out of your ass."  She shrugged and kept walking putting it behind her.

Mamoru sighed and stopped her by her shoulders.  "Here I'll show you."  He said as he brought his face down to meet with hers and kissed her very forcefully.

Seiya shoved him away from her and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  "What the hell are you doing?"  She asked while staring straight at him.

"I was just demonstrating something to you."  He said coming closer to her, she didn't back away, she wasn't going to let him get the upper hand here.  He grinned down at her and took her by the shoulders again.  "Besides, you should enjoy it, I'm the closest thing to Usako that you're going to get."  He pressed his lips against hers once more but soon crumpled to the ground as she kneed him in the nuts. 

"Bastard!"  She spat on him.  "You don't deserve Usagi."  She walked off in the direction of Usagi's apartment to go and wait for her.

The apartment was still dark when Usagi got home, she figured that Mamoru and Seiya would be there any moment.  She turned around suddenly at the sound of the door.  "Mamo-chan!"  She said kind of surprised.  "Where's Seiya?  Did you leave your personal slave behind?"  She asked him jokingly before giving him a quick kiss hello.

"Usako, I have to talk to you about something."  Mamoru's tone was serious and she knew that it couldn't be something good.  "Seiya's trying to drive you and I apart.  She told me she was going to tell you that I was cheating on you and that there was nothing I could do about it."  Mamoru was shaking and looked genuinely upset.

"Oh Kamisama!"  Usagi put a hand to her mouth.  "That doesn't sound like something she would do."

"Usako, I told you she wanted you.  She told me that you would be hers at any cost!"  A knock at the door prevented Usagi from asking any further questions and she had left to answer it before she had seen Mamoru's evil smirk.

"Seiya?"  Usagi asked as she saw Seiya standing in the doorway.  


	7. Can It Get Any Worse?

::spies her overly sugared cheerleader sleeping in the back:: Gomen that I made you wait so long. St Patrick's Day and all, I had to recuperate… ::coughs:: Well enough of that… Yup, Diartemis, that shot in the nuts was for you and Trigun.  
  
This chapter is actually shorter than I was going to have it, but I figured you'd want something soon and why keep you waiting when I have this much done?  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Can it get any worse?)  
  
Seiya saw Mamoru standing across the room from her, his face was slightly hidden by Usagi's, but she could still make out the enormous grin sprawled across his features. She immediately cursed herself for not having thought of transforming also to get here faster. "Odango, I need to talk to you." Seiya darted her eyes from the grinning pervert to the beautiful tenshi in front of her.  
  
"Sure come on in." Usagi didn't know what was going on, she didn't believe that Seiya would actually do that to her and Mamoru.  
  
Seiya didn't move to follow her into the apartment. "Can we go somewhere else?" Her eyes narrowed on Mamoru and Usagi could plainly see that he was the reason that she didn't want to speak here.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Usagi shrugged and walked out in the hallway. "I'll be back in a little while Mamoru. I mean is that ok Mr Slave Master?" She giggled a bit and Mamoru just smiled and nodded his head. Once they were out in the hallway Usagi turned to Seiya who didn't seem to be quite herself today. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Seiya stopped walking and turned her body fully to face Usagi. "Odango, I spent the entire day with Mamoru today and please believe me when I say you should get rid of him."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi was shocked. Mamoru had been telling the truth.  
  
"You're too good for him, he's a pig." Seiya took a step towards her and watched her back away in disgust.  
  
Usagi's mind was clear as crystal. She had been confused up until now but saw the situation clearly now. The turmoil of her feelings, these new sensations, these new thoughts concerning Seiya over the past couple of days came to an end. How could she have been so blind and not have seen this situation for what it truly was? Mamoru had tried to warn her not too long ago but she pushed it away. "Seiya why are you doing this?" Usagi looked her straight in the eye with a rare fury in her glare.  
  
"Odango…" Seiya felt as though she had just been slapped across the face by the look she was giving her. "I had to tell you… he came onto me today…" Seiya's voice was meek, she was embarrassed that she had let it happen in the first place.  
  
"Oh that's rich!" Usagi laughed. "I can't believe I trusted you."  
  
"Usagi listen to me." Seiya didn't know why she was so mad with her, why she didn't believe her but it infuriated her with a new frustration. "Mamoru kissed me! How many other women do you think he's done that to?"  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi screamed in her face. "You're lying!" The tears were apparent now and she was shaking a bit. "You were my best friend, I can't believe you would try to do this to me." Her sentence trailed at the end as she walked back down the hallway, back to her apartment, back to him.  
  
"Odango!" Seiya called after her but she didn't respond. She watched as she disappeared into the doorway and pounded her fist into the wall beside her. Why hadn't she believed her… "Mamoru…" Seiya growled and turned to leave.  
  
"Usako, I'm sorry." Mamoru took her up into his arms when she returned to the apartment. "I don't know why she did this, how could anyone do this to you?" He brushed her tears away and took in snuggly to his chest.  
  
"I was such an idiot." Usagi sobbed. "Can you imagine if you hadn't warned me first? Can you believe that she even thought that would work?" Even though she was cursing Seiya on the outside, she was also mentally cursing herself. She had felt things for Seiya, with Seiya, that she never had with Mamoru… she thought she was falling in love…  
  
Mamoru bent his head down and kissed her gently. "Things like this shouldn't happen to you." He whispered and kissed her again.  
  
"Aishiteru Mamo-chan." Usagi snuggled into his embrace a bit more. No, she wouldn't be hurt again. Mamoru was safe and she knew her destiny with him. She found herself kissing him once again. "You know, I didn't go jogging this morning."  
  
Mamoru smiled and looked at her. "Are you sure Usako?" He asked looking into her eyes. She responded with a nod and he picked her up and brought her into the bedroom that she and Seiya shared just last night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seiya walked in and threw her bag down on the couch and walked into the bathroom not saying a word to the four in the living room. "Look who's ragging it!" Yaten mumbled as Minako only giggled in response.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ami asked taking her glasses off for a break. She rubbed the arch of her nose to give it a sense of relief from supporting the frames for so long. Taiki had asked her to come over and study with her.  
  
A few moments later Seiya reappeared from the sanctity of the bathroom and walked a very determined line towards the phone. Once she picked the portable phone up from its cradle she stormed back into the bathroom. Yaten and Minako looked at one another and then to Taiki and Ami before getting up to make a mad dash towards the bathroom door to listen in on her conversation.  
  
The sound of numbers being punched in could be heard clearly. Although a door separated them from the room, it hardly kept any sound in. "Is Usagi there?" Seiya's voice wasn't muffled at all but they still couldn't quite make out the emotion in her voice. She sounded almost pissed, but she wouldn't be pissed at Usagi, ne? There was no more conversation coming from the room and suddenly a loud bang was heard and they both knew it was the sound of the phone shattering on the tile floor.  
  
Within seconds a very furious Seiya emerged from the bathroom and displayed the guts of the phone smashed throughout the bathroom. "Gomen, Minako. I'll buy you a new phone." She said calmly walking past her two spies.  
  
"Happens all the time." Minako said amazed then looked at Yaten nudging her to go and find out what was wrong.  
  
"Damn you that hurts!" Yaten rubbed her arm in response to Minako pestering. Seiya was heading out the front door. "Where the hell are you going now?" Yaten asked trying to distance herself from Minako.  
  
"I'm getting off this damn planet." Seiya said before slamming the door behind her as she left.  
  
"Shit." Taiki cursed, something she rarely ever did and got up from the couch to follow Seiya.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ami asked still in amazement of the entire scene. "Do you two know anything?" She looked from Minako and Yaten's faces.  
  
"I thought she was hanging out with Usagi today. Why the hell would that put her of all people in a bad mood?" Yaten voiced what she knew and moved over to look out the window at Taiki running down the street towards Seiya.  
  
"She wasn't with Usagi all day. Usagi came to pay me a little visit at school today." Ami said picking up her books and shoving them into her bag.  
  
"She doesn't know anyone else here as a female and it's not like she has any money to go out and do something." The wheels in Minako's head were turning. "She had to have just come from being with Usagi, where the hell else was she?" Yaten pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Minako. "What's this?"  
  
"A cell phone." Yaten answered flatly while Ami sweat dropped. "Seiya seems to have done a number on your regular phone I figured this would come in handy when calling Usagi! Hint, hint!" She crossed her arms and stared at Minako.  
  
Minako smiled and dialed Usagi's number. "Hey Usagi! What's going on?" She asked as though it was any other conversation that she would be having.  
  
"Nothing, I just got out of the shower and Mamoru left." Usagi said from the other end of the phone, Minako could hear the towel rubbing up against the receiver. "I finally did it." She told Minako who she knew would be proud of her.  
  
"You did IT?"  
  
"Yup. It wasn't as I expected it to be though. To tell the truth it really hurt."  
  
"Congratulations! At least I won't see you jogging at all times of the day any more!"  
  
"I guess…" Usagi didn't sound to thrilled about the whole matter but Minako didn't really even seem to notice since she had her own agenda here.  
  
"Have you seen Seiya today?" She asked as to not to raise her suspicions.  
  
There was a pause on the phone. "Minako, I don't know what's wrong with her." Usagi's tone seemed upset and almost cracking. "She was trying to break Mamo-chan and me up. She tried to tell me that he cheated on me."  
  
"KUSO!"  
  
"I know, it's a good thing that Mamo-chan told me what was going on first, otherwise… I don't know."  
  
"Do you want me to come over there?" Minako asked feeling bad for her friend.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"I'll be there in a little bit." Minako hung up the phone and looked to Yaten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seiya will you just slow down for a minute!" Taiki called making a frantic dash from the apartment building. Seiya kept up her determined stride and didn't even acknowledge her. "You're not really leaving are you?"  
  
Seiya stopped and turned around. "I take it that means you're going to stay here for a while, ne? Well I'll see you back on Kinmoku, I'll tell the Princess."  
  
"NANI!?" Taiki's eyes grew wide. Seiya was actually leaving Earth on her own freewill? "What the hell happened?"  
  
Seiya turned away from her taller friend. "She hates me, there's no sense in my being here any more…" She looked up at the pale moon hanging above the city. Damn it, everything was of the same essence as her.  
  
"Who hates you? Who were you talking to on the phone?" Seiya gave a sideways glance to Taiki and made her shudder. "Did Usagi say she hated you? Usagi couldn't hate anyone!"  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything cause she hates me, she can't even look at me anymore!" Seiya's eyes held a mixed emotion of fury, loss and sadness.  
  
"Can we go back inside and talk about this?" Taiki said coming a little closer to the black haired girl who was looking past her. Minako came up from behind Taiki and glared at Seiya. "Where are you going?" Taiki asked confused as to why Minako wouldn't be interested to find out what had sparked Seiya to destroy her phone. She noted the glare from Minako and became even more confused.  
  
"I'm going to Usagi's." She said matter-of-factly and continued to walk past them not even pausing to explain.  
  
Yaten sat on the couch awaiting the return of anyone who cared to explain this whole mess to her. She hoped to Kamisama that Seiya hadn't left, she still felt her presence here but that didn't mean that Taiki wasn't just stalling her. She wasn't ready to leave Minako yet and doubted that she ever would be. "Good freaking going!" She cursed herself. It was bad enough keeping this to herself, but now that she had brought it out in the open and Minako knew how she felt, the rules had changed.  
  
The front door opened and Seiya and Taiki walked in. "We passed Minako on the way out."  
  
"Yeah, you have got a LOT of explaining to do." Yaten said with her arms crossed looking at Seiya. Minako had told her everything that Usagi said when she called.  
  
"Great, now it's gotten to Minako too." Seiya cursed herself for falling into such a stupid trap in the first place and sat on the couch. "That asshole Mamoru came on to me today and when I went to go tell Usagi she wouldn't believe me. She yelled at me for trying to break her and Mamoru up and pretty much looked at me like I was the lowest thing on Earth." Seiya's hands were balled up into fists. "I know that piece of shit told her some lie so that she wouldn't believe me."  
  
Taiki and Yaten were just amazed at Seiya's side of the story. They would never have expected Mamoru to pull a stunt like that, but then again they also knew that Seiya wouldn't lie about something like this either. "So if he's cheating on her, hurting and betraying her, why would you want to leave Earth?" Taiki couldn't figure out the logic in that one. They had come to Earth to check up on Usagi and everyone, now that they find out what's wrong they're not going to do anything about it and just leave? What the hell was going on?  
  
"She doesn't need me." Seiya slumped over. "She won't listen to me… it's out of my hands." Her head fell into her hands. "She'll never leave him, and he won't let her."  
  
"I can't believe you're giving up!" Yaten yelled at her. "So freakin what if she doesn't love you, you can't let this go on. Don't let him do this to her!"  
  
Seiya and Taiki were both surprised at the amount of emotion that was apparent in Yaten's voice. Seiya quickly snapped out of her daze and stood to tower above the shorter girl. "What the hell do you want me to do?" Her stare burrowed deep into Yaten's gaze. "When I tried to help her I only made it worse! By telling her what happened, not even bringing my own feelings into this, I drove her straight back into his deceiving arms!"  
  
Taiki didn't like the way that Seiya was yelling at Yaten and tried to speak up and come between the two of them. "Seiya… still… you…"  
  
"Shut up!" Seiya yelled to Taiki as she continued to scream at Yaten who stood there and took it strong. "I tried when I got back here to call her too. You want to know what she said?" Seiya paused for a moment for an answer she knew wasn't going to come. "Nothing, she didn't say anything because Mamoru told me that she was relaxing in the tub because he just wore her out by fucking the shit out of her!"  
  
Yaten's eyes searched Seiya's face with sympathy. She didn't blame her for yelling at her, this was just how Seiya dealt with things. Sure her or Taiki would have been able to calmly explain what had happened, but not Seiya. She was too emotional for that. "I'm sorry…" Yaten said looking at her eyes that were threatening to break into tears.  
  
"So now you tell me she needs saving? You tell me what I can do, because as far as I can tell she likes being where she is." Seiya started to walk out the door again.  
  
"Now where are you going?" Taiki said but made no motion to follow her. "We can work this out."  
  
"I can't stay here, Minako's surely pissed at me too. Ja, I'll see you guys later." And with that she closed the door giving the other two Lights no inkling as to where she would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako walked into the dimly lit apartment and immediately noticed Usagi sitting on the couch in her bathrobe and slippers. "Usagi?" She wasn't sure whether or not she heard her come in or if she even cared. There was no answer and Minako made her way around the couch to look at Usagi and join her.  
  
"Oh Minako, I can't believe she would do that?" Tears were trickling down Usagi's face. Her face was red and marred with tear streaks. She had obviously been through a tough emotional battle with herself.  
  
"I know." Minako said taking the blond in her arms. Usagi hugged her back gratefully. "Is Mamoru mad at her?"  
  
Usagi's head shook against Minako's shoulder. "No, he said he feels bad for her."  
  
Minako smiled, that sounded like Mamoru, so gentle and caring. "I'm going to ask her to leave."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi's head shot up and her red sore eyes stared straight at Minako.  
  
"I think it's best that she goes home… I mean, can you imagine what would happen if Haruka found out about this?" Minako didn't wait for an answer, the horrible image of Haruka turning Seiya into a human pretzel was bad enough. "Besides, as leader of the inner senshi, I will not have an alien on this planet that disrespects my princess."  
  
"But Minako…"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Minako said and hugged Usagi some more. "This is the best way."  
  
Once she was out on the streets again after some ice cream with Usagi, dreading what she had to do. She knew that if she made Seiya leave, then Yaten would leave too. After just discovering that her feelings were actually returned she wasn't about to let her go, but she had to. Her duty as a senshi came before her own happiness. "I guess the curse is still in full effect." She wryly laughed at herself and put her hands in her pockets. "Why do I feel like the executioner?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know whether or not I believe her." Haruka leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head.  
  
Michiru sat refined and lady like across the small table from her. "Why would she lie?"  
  
"Why would he lie?" Haruka's question was just as puzzling and got them right back to the beginning.  
  
"She would he would lie because maybe, I'm just saying maybe here, she found out something or he actually did do that." Michiru didn't want to believe that was true, but then again she didn't want to think that Seiya would actually do something like that to their princess.  
  
Haruka exhaled and rolled her eyes. "But she has more of a reason to lie. We all know how she felt, or rather how she feels, who's to say she wouldn't try to break the two of them apart?"  
  
"I wish Setsuna was here." Michiru stood and looked out across the patio.  
  
Haruka watched her with her eyes. "Michi, just leave her alone. There's nothing else she can tell us."  
  
"I'm just curious, what would you have done if Mamoru had come here first?" Michiru turned her blue eyes down to focus on Haruka for her reaction.  
  
She answered right away without hesitation. "I would have found Seiya and beaten the crap out of her."  
  
"So why didn't you do that when she came to us?" Michiru smiled. "Don't you think Seiya knew the consequences of telling you? A part of you wants to believe her." She walked away to leave Haruka with her thoughts. If Seiya was going to be staying with them for a while things were definitely going to be interesting. 


	8. What Dreams May Come

This is a blackmail free chapter!!! (audience roars with applause) Once again this one is out so much quicker to try and make up for the fact that I took so long last time! Mamoru's just being a dick in this chapter and the joke is from my dad if you can believe it!!  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(What Dreams May Come)  
  
The world was asleep, the night had fallen and there was no one to see her go. In a single transformational phrase Seiya became Fighter once again and looked back over the park that surrounded her. This would be the last time she would ever see the delectable surroundings of Earth, she took everything that she knew she would miss in one deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
She had thought about staying with Haruka and Michiru until they had straightened the whole mess out and saved their princess from her horrible fate, but she knew she shouldn't. She didn't belong here, she had only come to this planet to make sure that her friends were alright. By telling Haruka and Michiru and putting the problem that had slipped from her hands into theirs, she had taken care of her duty and reason why she had come in the first place.  
  
Fighter knew Usagi wouldn't face her, not yet, but no matter how much she knew she didn't want to see her or hear from her she had to say goodbye. In a song that came to her just as easily as the breeze blew the trees she expressed her goodbyes one last time.  
  
'As soon as I get my head 'round you  
  
I come around catching sparks off you  
  
I get an electric charge from you  
  
That second hand living just won't do  
  
And the way I feel tonight  
  
I could die and wouldn't mind  
  
And there's something going on inside  
  
It makes you want to feel, it makes you want to try  
  
It makes you want to blow the stars from the sky  
  
I can't stand up, I can't cool down  
  
I can't get my head off the ground  
  
As soon as I get my head 'round you  
  
I come around catching sparks off you  
  
And all I ever got from you,  
  
Was all I ever took from you  
  
Yeah, the world could die in pain  
  
And I wouldn't feel no shame  
  
There's nothing holding me to blame  
  
Makes you want to feel, makes you want to try  
  
Makes you want to blow the stars from the sky  
  
And I'm taking myself to the deader part of town  
  
Where all my troubles can't be found'  
  
With the true brilliance of a star she exploded into the atmosphere and on her way towards Kinmoku, her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yaten sat up straight on the couch. She had left, she left them behind on Earth. Was she truly hurting that badly that she couldn't even stay to see Usagi happy again? Now she was going to have to go soon too. Yaten got up and walked over to Taiki who was reading a book by the window. "She's gone." Her voice was just above a whisper as she watched Taiki gaze down at the print.  
  
Taiki looked up from her work and Yaten saw the compassion in her eyes. "I know, I heard her song and just saw her leave." She looked back out at the night sky. "We have to go soon too you know."  
  
"Hai…" Yaten nodded her head and turned to walk back to her seat.  
  
Minako walked into the apartment and her eyes met with Yaten's but she quickly diverted them. "Where's Seiya?" She asked looking at Taiki.  
  
Taiki looked to Yaten who turned to Minako. "She's gone."  
  
Yaten looked heartbroken and scared, Minako had never thought she would see her like this, she had never wanted to see her like this. "I was supposed to come here and ask her to leave…" Minako sat down on the couch resting her elbow on the arm. "I didn't want to… but you have to understand… if I didn't, what if Haruka found out… besides, she is my Princess, if some one doesn't respect her, it's my job to take them down."  
  
"You really think she did that to harm Usagi?" Yaten looked at Minako questionably.  
  
Minako looked up wondering why Yaten was taking that tone of voice with her. She should understand where Minako was coming from, after all she was in the same position with her princess just about. "I didn't want to believe that she did that to Usagi, but who am I supposed to believe? My friend or my future King and Queen?" Minako's eyes pleaded with Yaten's until finally Yaten turned away. "You guys don't have to leave… I'd like you to stay…"  
  
Taiki stood up closing her book. "We're obviously not going to be welcome here come morning."  
  
"No!" Minako screeched. "You are, you are! Please don't go…" Minako looked from Taiki to Yaten who in turn just stared at her.  
  
"Minako…" Yaten said with a tinge of moisture making it's way to her eyes. She had to say goodbye to Minako for a second time, she was so stupid for falling in love. "We should go." She walked over to stand in front of Minako.  
  
Minako threw her arms around her waist and held her closely. "I'm not going to let you."  
  
Yaten had to smirk at the comment, she couldn't stop her. "I'll see you again someday, but I'll miss you everyday until then." Her head lowered just slightly to meet her lips to Minako's. The kiss was gentle and portrayed all of the bound emotion that she wanted to express but only at the distance she was aloud to do it. "Goodbye Minako."  
  
Yaten freed herself from Minako's hold and watched the girl crumble to the floor in sobs. "No, you can't leave…"  
  
Taiki looked on with pity and motioned for Yaten to follow her. She had no idea what had been going on between Yaten and Minako, but figured that it was inevitable anyway. They weren't meant to be together, it was time they faced the fact of that music. "Can't we just stay for tonight?" Yaten looked up at Taiki when they were in the hallway of the apartment building.  
  
"Is it going to be any easier to leave her tomorrow?" Taiki asked looking at Yaten sympathetically.  
  
Yaten's head hung low and waved from side to side. "No…" Her head picked up and faced her eyes to the closed door that they had just left from. The image of Minako crying on the floor was forever burned into her memory. "But I don't want this to be the last thing I remember about her." Yaten said turning her body back fully to the door. "I'm staying for a bit longer." She smiled while she wiped a tear from her cheek and looked over her shoulder at Taiki.  
  
Taiki sighed and understood. Yaten had only made maybe three steps towards the door when it was suddenly flung open and a wrecked Minako stood in its opening. Yaten stopped and just stared at her while she did the same. "I know you have to go, but just stay here tonight, please…"  
  
Yaten slowly walked up to Minako and looked her in the eye before placing a delicate kiss on her lips. "Of course I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The laughter filled the room once in a while and a puff of smoke would join it. "Well I'd better be going now." Mamoru said taking one last hit from the joint as he passed it to Fiore.  
  
"Hey, stop back again tomorrow! It's rare that we see you out on a weeknight!" Kunzite pointed out and shook Mamoru's hand before he left.  
  
"Jed, you need a ride home?" Mamoru offered, his apartment wasn't really on his way but he had to tell him what had just happened. Mamoru came over to Kunzite and Zoicite's apartment to smoke after his little rondevuea with Usagi. Jedite nodded and got up to join him.  
  
When they pulled away from the house Jed looked over at Mamoru who had a permi-smile stuck on his face. "Should I even bother asking what you've been up to?" He asked with a bit of a smirk to his face.  
  
"Did you know that beer turns men into women?"  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?" Jed was confused to say the least. "Are you talking about those three back there?" He asked referring to Kunzite, Zoicite, and Fiore.  
  
"I read about it while I was on my date today and those three just proved it!" He laughed and continued to explain. "The test was that 100 men were fed 8 pints of beer each, within one hour the results were that 100% of the men  
  
1. Gained weight.  
  
2. Talked excessively without making sense.  
  
3. Became overly emotional.  
  
4. Couldn't drive.  
  
5. Failed to think rationally.  
  
6. Argued over nothing.  
  
7. Had to sit down while urinating.  
  
8. Refused to apologize when wrong.  
  
The article finished up by saying that there was no further testing planned." Mamoru continued to laugh at himself while Jedite just sweat dropped next to him.  
  
"You really are a pig you know that?" He shook his head.  
  
"Comes naturally to me!" He smiled a winning victory smile. "But at least this pig is getting some now!"  
  
"Nani?" Jedite asked looked at him confused. "You mean that Seiya chick actually went for it?"  
  
"Nope, she kicked me in the balls and spit in my face." Mamoru cringed a bit remembering the incident from earlier that day.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a very pleasant experience to me!" Jedite laughed at him. "You deserved it, like I said you're a PIG!" He laughed more at Mamoru's expense.  
  
"No, but the best part is she tried to tell Usagi on me, and the whole thing ended up with me screwing Usagi's brains out! I bet that poor little girl is sitting with her other little transsexual friends now crying her eyes out."  
  
Mamoru dropped Jedite off. Sometimes he wondered if he was truly on his side with all the pig comments and such, but passed if off, he wasn't going to be a touchy little bitch about the whole thing. His key slipped in easily into the lock and he soon found out why, it was never locked in the first place. Some one had broken into his apartment and it sounded as if they were still there.  
  
The sound of classical music echoed through the apartment at a comfortable volume, as he opened the door further he saw a woman sitting in his reading chair with a taller woman standing behind her leaning on the back of the chair. "Michiru, Haruka, it's so wonderful to see you." He started as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Haruka stood up straight and came to be the same height as Mamoru if not a tad shorter. "So how has Koneko been?" She asked with a side smirk.  
  
"I'm taking care of her." He smiled back.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Michiru stood up and swirled her wine around in her glass. "She left you know."  
  
"Who left, Usako?"  
  
Haruka came up closer to Mamoru. "Seiya left."  
  
"And what do you care?" Mamoru asked getting a little flustered that these two of all people would be bringing that name up. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked as though he was demanding.  
  
"I would kill you right now if it wouldn't make Koneko so sad." Haruka turned away from him disgusted and knocked back the contents of her drink.  
  
"Haruka dear, I'm sure what Usagi doesn't know won't hurt her in this case. Isn't that your logic Mamoru." Michiru smiled at him with her hand thoughtfully to her chin.  
  
Haruka set her glass down on the table. "I believe you're right Michi dear." She smiled and decked Mamoru in the face. "At least I feel better now." She watched him hit the floor.  
  
"We can't prove what you did, but I think it would be best if you told Usagi yourself." Michiru stood above him on the floor. Mamoru's eyes began to roll back in his head. "Haruka I think you hit him a little too hard, and he's stoned."  
  
"I heard that." Mamoru muttered before passing out.  
  
Haruka walked over and grabbed a piece of paper and scratched a not to Mamoru reminding him of what they said. The problem will be dealt with tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seiya climbed the stairs to her room. It was good to be home again, there was nothing here to hurt her. Her duties and everyday life kept her busy enough where love, relationships and any thing of the sort would never slip into her world. That also meant that she would never feel the caress of some one else, the sweet ecstasy of a kiss, or the overwhelming feeling of sharing in a love with some one else.  
  
She would go and see Kakyuu tomorrow, it was already too late to disturb her over her piddly little whining. Seiya set in for sleep that she almost dreaded to come. She had left an entire solar system behind just to escape the eyes of one girl but that same girl would probably forever haunt her dreams.  
  
It was cold. I tried to move but I couldn't… I was watching some one else's dream…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day's events were all too disturbing for Usagi and her mind desperately needed a break from the agony and stress she was putting on it. If only Mamoru had stayed with her, she didn't want to be alone tonight. He told her that he had to go and see Jed like he promised, and she couldn't help but feel a little cheap, a little used. The world of slumber took its claim and pulled Usagi into its realm.  
  
I looked around and saw nothing as far as the eye could see. The pounding of my heart echoed in my ears. A soft wind picked up and I closed my eyes and felt its gentle caress against my bare skin. When I opened them again the night sky hung high above me.  
  
'The dark night sky separates us  
  
to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.  
  
Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen  
  
when you've lost everything.'  
  
The pounding in my ears begins to grow louder. I feel grass blades beneath my feet and look down. The wind was rustling the carpeting of the field to tickle my bare feet. This place seemed so familiar, but yet I knew I had never been here before. There was a woman walking down the hill with her back turned to me. I strained my eyes to catch a closer glimpse of her but then the rain came and almost completely washed my vision away from me.  
  
'Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
  
I will go to the sea of anguish,  
  
though bonds cut my chest,  
  
and the crushing waves are endless.'  
  
The wind was picking up and the storm had arrived. My bangs were blown back with the rest of my hair and I fought to keep my dress from flying up. My eyes were still trying to focus on the figure gaining its distance from me. I had a feeling, my heart told me so, that it was her. "Seiya!" I called out. The figure stopped and I knew for sure that this was for real. The storm pelted the rain against my exposed skin, stinging with every fine drop. I ran as fast as I could to the place on the hill where Seiya stood still. I was no longer on the top, the peek of that giant hill and as I made my way down the rain hurt a little less.  
  
'What does everyone seek by fighting?  
  
Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?  
  
Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...  
  
Until the day we meet...'  
  
She looked at me with a distance in her eyes. "Where are you going?" I asked as I stood face to face with her. She didn't answer and a clap of thunder broke across the sky. She held a hand up to me so that I may see what was in her grasp. When her fingers opened they revealed a crushed flower. She motioned her hand closer to me and slipped it into my hand and turned away again walking to her destination. "Matte!" I called after her and turned her around by the arm. She turned to look at me with that same distance in her eyes. "The storm has come…" She said above a whisper.  
  
'Oh wind, I will stand and face you!  
  
I will go and head for the brilliance.  
  
Embracing prayer to my heart,  
  
I wander the seemingly dark future.'  
  
I looked up and saw a small parting in the clouds. "It's just a small storm, it will pass… please don't go." I asked her with a bit of a smile tugging at my lips but she didn't respond the way I wanted her to. She stood still and unwavered by my words. I wanted her to hug me and tell me that I was right, that the storm couldn't last forever but she didn't. I felt the moisture in my hand, different from the wetness of the soaking rain. A warm sensation spreading across my palm. I opened my fingers that held the crushed flower captive and witnessed the blood. My hand was completely covered in the thick red liquid. My hands held no cuts or wounds, the life was coming from the crushed flower in my hand. I turned my eyes up to Seiya and saw the blood on her hands too.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked feeling my entire being shake. Seiya's head dropped and she looked down at her hands. I heard her voice come up from beneath the black curls that shaded her face. "I couldn't save you… I couldn't save myself… All was lost… our futures erased… on the whisper to a dove I made a promise to protect you till the end…" I had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't need saving, I was fine, I was here with her. She fell to her knees and held her upper body up with her bloody hands planted on the ground. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and illuminated our surroundings and the man standing off in the distance behind her. "Mamoru?" I asked noticing the tone in my voice was strained and sounded a little funny. I could barely make out his face but knew immediately that it was him. He stood as though he was waiting for me.  
  
'Oh wind, I am not afraid!  
  
Love is the miracle I have found!  
  
It's my joy to believe in you.  
  
The storm blows so that we might realize [our] love.'  
  
"Seiya nothing was lost, I'm alright and you are too, ne?" I bent down to her level putting Mamoru out of my mind for the moment. Her head lifted and looked at me for the first time with the brightness her eyes normally held. Their brilliance blinded me and I could swear that I was staring into her soul. It was so hallow and cloudy before, but now it was clear and shining very brightly. "The storm is coming to an end very soon." She said while smiling at me. "Whether we try or not, it will still wash me away. Just tell me you'll remember me…"  
  
Usagi sat up straight in her bed sweating profusely. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel her chest heaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was a very musical chapter ne? The first song that Fighter sung as her goodbye song was 'Head On' by The Pixies, who I don't own, I don't even know them! The second song from Usagi's dream that Seiya had to watch was the opening song from Record of Lodoss Wars. (I just watched parts of it with my hime so it was in my head.) Guess what, I don't own that song either!! 


	9. Didn't Earth Use To Be So Peaceful?

Hello again! You know, I was thinking about letting it end at the last chapter, but my hime persuaded me not too. Didn't mean to scare you there my little cheerleader. ^.~ This isn't the last chapter either, so enjoy. To all of those people (Misty and my hime) who read that review I left on that arrogant self righteous person's fic, gomen, I'm not normally like that and don't worry, it's only encouraged me more to write fics she doesn't like! :does muscle poses:  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Didn't Earth Use To Be So Peaceful?)  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here last night." Taiki said as Ami came out of her room groggily. She had to explain the situation to Ami as Seiya had explained it to her. She felt bad that she had to force herself upon Ami as a self-invitation but she really had nowhere else to go.  
  
Ami sat down at the table with Taiki and put her hands to her face. "It's no problem." Her eyes just stared blankly across the room, she wasn't really with it this morning, and her hands slid down her face to rest on the table. "What if what Seiya was saying is really true though?"  
  
Taiki's head picked up. "You know who I believe, I know it probably sounds like a bias opinion but I know her too well to lie about something like this." She stood up but still looked at Ami. "If you do find proof that it's true, then I suggest that you do all that you can to be there for Usagi." Taiki collected her things from the couch where she had left the blankets that Ami had loaned her folded neatly in a pile.  
  
Ami looked down at the tabletop below her. The words and questions that Usagi had asked her only the day before replayed themselves over and over again in her head. Was Usagi in love with Seiya… and if she was how was this really affecting her? "I have a feeling that this isn't going to be the only problem she has to deal with."  
  
Taiki crossed the room with her bag and sweater draped over her arm and gave Ami a supportive hug. "No matter what problem she has to deal with she has you, all of you there to help her through it. You're all too strong to let her slip away." She smiled and walked to the door.  
  
"I just hope we're enough." Ami muttered low enough that Taiki couldn't hear her and followed her to the door to let her out. "I hope you guys have a safe trip home. Now I'm going to have to find a new study partner." She winked and opened the door.  
  
"A little early in the morning for studying, ne?" Kureko said as she stood in hall looking at Taiki and Ami smiling at one another. Ami's hair was disheveled and she still had pillow creases on her face.  
  
"Kureko!" Ami said. "It's not what you think." She said as she watched Kureko turn and walk away.  
  
"It seems we can do nothing but cause problems for you guys when we're here." Taiki said with a sardonic smile. "Gomen, I hope we get to see each other again some day."  
  
"Hai." Ami nodded. "It's not your fault. She would never understand what we have to go through, and I could never bring myself to tell her of our burden."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun came up and covered the land in a bright wash of orange. "Yet another wonderful day in my life." Seiya rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. "Why the hell can't that sun just stay down once in a while and let me forget that another day of torture will come again tomorrow?"  
  
A high-pitched scream of a woman broke Seiya's wallow in self-pity and brought her to full alert. A maid stood in the doorway of her room with a duster and broom in hand. "Guards!"  
  
Seiya jumped out of bed. "It's me! It's Seiya, see!" She looked the woman in the face as she held her by the shoulders.  
  
Within a moment's time three guards and Kakyuu were also standing in her doorway, none of them said anything but just stood and stared at Seiya standing there actually wearing pajamas for once. "Back so soon?" Kakyuu asked with a smile and then proceeded to give Seiya a giant hug.  
  
The guards relaxed a bit and the maid's heart slowed down from her near heart attack experience. Before Seiya could explain anything a red flash passed by the door and all they heard was a thud and a man's curse. The guards peeked their heads out the door to see what had happened and it appeared that they were trying to stifle their laughter. Kakyuu's lover, Kounetsu, had been running down the hallway in a pair of bunny slippers and a bathrobe to see what was going on and slipped when he had tried to stop at Seiya's room. "Shimatta!" He walked into the room rubbing his ass. (AN: Kounetsu means pyro)  
  
Although Seiya was in no mood to be smiling she still felt the tug at the corners of her lips. "Dumbass." She said under her breath.  
  
Kounetsu gave a stern look to the guards who sweat dropped and went on their way since there was nothing there for them to do except laugh at him some more. He then turned his attention to the blushing maid and realized that his robe was tucked into his boxer shorts. He rolled his eyes and flashed her sending her in a blushing fury down the hallway. "Was that really necessary?" Kakyuu asked looking annoyed along with Seiya.  
  
He just grinned and patted Seiya on the back. "Welcome back!" He said sincerely. "It hasn't been the same around here without you."  
  
"Eh? I see you haven't changed though." Seiya said with an eyebrow cocked. She was not in the mood to be dealing with his sarcastic comments right now. Normally when she wasn't too busy her routine consisted of harassing the staff of the palace with Kounetsu until Kakyuu caught them, but this wasn't normally. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm going back to bed."  
  
Kakyuu looked at her unbelieving and had to blink a few times to regain her composure. "Wait a minute! You come back here early, alone, and don't tell us why and you think we're just going to let you go back to sleep?" Kakyuu was amazed that Seiya actually thought she was going to let that one fly.  
  
"I don't want to hear about your girly problems, I'M going back to bed!" Kounetsu shot a sinister look at Seiya and walked off. He knew she was in for an earful.  
  
Seiya sighed and sat down. "What, there's nothing to talk about." She said not caring to rehash the whole event. Kakyuu gave her the famous, don't-lie-to-me-I-know-you're-hiding-something look. "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you huh?" Kakyuu shook her head.  
  
"I just don't see what could have happened that made you want to come all the way back home and leave your 'Odango' early." Kakyuu shrugged.  
  
Seiya looked down as if in shame. "She hates me."  
  
"Nani?!" Kakyuu was shocked and suddenly knew some sort of huge soap opera like story was about to follow. Seiya proceeded to tell Kakyuu about what happened and why she was here once more. "NO!"  
  
Seiya looked at Kakyuu with concern. "No what? Why are you so upset?" She asked not seeing why Kakyuu would be upset about this, shouldn't she be trying to comfort her?  
  
"Damn it! Don't you see, if Princess Serenity, who just happens to be Usagi doesn't marry Prince Endymion (Mamoru) then that means that I'm supposed to follow suite." Kakyuu wasn't too happy about any of this.  
  
"You and Odango?" Seiya's eyes went wide and she suddenly had a hard time breathing. "Masaka!"  
  
"Earth will come to be the strongest and most influential planet in the galaxy, it has been written in the stars. In order for Princess Serenity, descendent of the Moon Kingdom, to do this she needs a mate of power." Kakyuu explained and Seiya noticed her hands begin to shake.  
  
"So why you? Why can't they find some other person?" Seiya questioned… why can't I do it?  
  
"I am the only Princess or Prince left in the entire galaxy besides Usagi and Mamoru to be a direct descendent of royal blood." The tears formed in her eyes and soon spilled down her cheeks. "I would have to leave Kinmoku and Kounetsu!"  
  
Seiya took her princess up in a hug. Not only had Mamoru ruined Usagi's life, but now her princess' as well. Seiya had to be strong, she couldn't cry right now, as much as her insides were screaming at her to do so, she couldn't for her princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That dream had been more like a nightmare and she knew she had to find Seiya. Usagi had a very bad feeling about this and dreaded to think that something horrible was going to happen to her. Even though she was still angry with her for what she had done, there was something inside her telling her to believe her, wanting to believe her. She would figure it all out, she just had to talk to Seiya.  
  
Minako's building came into sight and she pushed herself to run a bit faster once she had the added encouragement of its appearance. All of those days of jogging were really paying off. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached the door to Minako's loft, but she paused before knocking. What if she doesn't want to see me, what if she won't talk to me at all? It didn't matter, she had to find out.  
  
Usagi pounded her fist on the door and there was no answer. "Minako, it's me, Usagi!" She pounded again and still there was no answer. She tried the knob and found that it was open and let herself in. There, looking out the window, stood Minako completely oblivious to her presence. "Minako?" Usagi made her way over to her and touched her shoulder.  
  
Minako didn't turn her face but the sunlight glistening off of the paths of tears streaming down her face became apparent to Usagi. Suddenly, without warning, Minako's body became racked with a new round of sobs as she turned to Usagi and took her in her arms.  
  
"Minako, what happened? Where is Seiya?" The fear was noticeable in her voice as she looked around and saw no signs of the Lights anywhere. "Minako? Where's Seiya? Where is she?" Minako's sobs increased and Usagi felt the moisture soaking through her shirt and coming to her own eyes.  
  
"They left." Minako choked out between sobs. "They're gone." She pried herself from Usagi and wiped her tears away, settling down for the moment but she knew it wouldn't last long.  
  
Usagi's face turned angry. "You actually told them to leave?!" She asked in a demanding voice uncommon for her nature.  
  
"Look at me damn it! Does it look like I asked them to leave?" Minako yelled at her princess while pointing out her face and composure. "Seiya left last night after she got off the phone with Mamoru and Taiki and Y- yaten left this morning." Her voice trailed at the end of her sentence, at the mere mention of Yaten's name.  
  
"Gomen…" Usagi looked down and immediately apologized for assuming that of Minako. "Do you want me to go?" She asked meekly. Minako shook her head and gave Usagi a certain sense of comfort. "You fell for her again this time, ne?" Usagi looked at her understandingly and tears were threatening to come and cloud her vision.  
  
Minako's head bobbed up and down. "You'd think I would have learned the first time huh?" She said with a sarcastic smile. She looked at Usagi and saw that there was something different in her eyes. Was she really upset? Of course she was, she had just hurt some one she used to call her best friend. That wasn't it though, there was something else there.  
  
Usagi noticed Minako staring at her and suspected that she was being a little too transparent. "Let's get out of here and get breakfast!" She said with a fake smile. Seiya was gone, there was no way she could set things right, there was no way they could talk and there was no way she was ever going to forgive herself for letting her leave like that, but Minako didn't need to know. Minako didn't need to know that she was going to miss her forever because she loved her so much more now that she had lost her.  
  
Minako giggled at Usagi's fake façade and wiped her tears away. "I'll call the girls." She said going for her phone.  
  
"No, I'll call them." Usagi pushed Minako down to sit down and went to fetch the phone. She looked through the apartment and couldn't find it.  
  
"Usagi, we'll just call them on the way there." Minako said standing up remembering just where her phone was.  
  
"Don't be silly, where is your phone?"  
  
Minako got up and walked over to where Usagi was searching and she looked up at her questioningly for not helping her search for the phone. "Let's just say it's out of comish!" Minako said and headed towards the door.  
  
"Are you hiding something from me?" Usagi asked becoming suspicious of why Minako wouldn't let her use her phone, normally her damn hand was glued to it! "Minako, where is your phone?"  
  
Minako looked sternly at her and her lips pursed into a line. "It's in the bathroom." She said flatly and watched as Usagi walked to the bathroom and stopped at the door.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing let's go, it just slipped."  
  
"Yeah right, it looks more like exploded to me!" Usagi said turning her head away from the parts scattered about the bathroom.  
  
"Let's just say that Seiya wasn't too happy when she got off the phone with Mamoru last night. I think she may have a bit of a temper." The last part was turned into a blatantly sarcastic remark, but it did the trick and Usagi was soon walking out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder how Mamoru's head is feeling this beautiful morning?" Michiru asked over her tea.  
  
A grin made it's way to Haruka's mouth and she refolded the paper. "Probably better than it's going to feel tomorrow morning. Once Usagi finds out what happened, it's open season on Mamoru." Her grin spread wider.  
  
Michiru's smile quickly faded as new thoughts filtered into her conscious and she set her tea down. "What do you think is going to become of our future now?" She asked watching the water in the cup.  
  
"Does it matter? As long as I'm with you, that's all I need." Haruka shot her a devilish grin over her paper and it spawned a smile on Michiru's face. "Besides, it can only be better now that Mamoru the pig won't be a part of it, ne?"  
  
Michiru nodded her head in agreement. Her mind replayed the images of Seiya explaining what had happened to them. She was still amazed that Haruka had given her the benefit of the doubt, but they knew she had to be telling the truth when she left. Why would Seiya come to them of all people if she was lying, and if she was only coming to them so that Usagi would talk to her again, why would she leave? It only proved that she only wanted to see their princess happy. "I agree. I'm just worried about her though."  
  
"Michi, she has all of us, she'll be just fine. I'm going to go 'check' on Mamoru later." Haruka laughed despite herself and refolded her paper one more time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru held Usagi in his arms a little tighter than usual. The pounding in his head just wouldn't go away. "So you say you slipped in the shower?" Usagi asked while taking another look at the lump on his head.  
  
He proceeded to give her the puppy dog eyes while nodding his head. "Uh huh. But you know what will make it better?" Usagi just looked at him. "A kiss would make it all go away."  
  
Usagi smiled up at him. There was no way this poor sweet man would have lied to her. She pecked him on the lips. "Mamo…" Her sentence was cut off by Mamoru pressing for another kiss. Usagi went along with it at first but then tried to push herself away. "What are you doing?" She asked holding him at bay.  
  
"Usako, what do you think I'm doing?" He had a seductive look in his eyes and was inching closer to Usagi. "We did it last night, why can't we do it again?"  
  
Usagi shot up off the couch and stared in disbelief down at the man she was supposed to love. "Just because we did it once doesn't mean we have to do it again. Besides it hurt."  
  
Mamoru moved up on the couch and wrapped his arms around her hips. "It will feel better I promise." He kissed her stomach, pulling her shirt up just a bit.  
  
Usagi could remember the time when she couldn't wait to have sex with Mamoru, she couldn't wait to be a woman as she called it. Now that she had done it though, it wasn't the same. She didn't want Mamoru, she didn't feel that sexual pull towards him, to tell the truth she didn't feel any pull towards him. "Please just not right now." She said pulling his head away from her stomach.  
  
"God damn it Usagi! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mamoru stood up pissed.  
  
"N-nothing…" Usagi stuttered back as she tried to back away from him. "I just don't to right now."  
  
"Let me guess, you're never going to want to either huh?!" He let go of her and picked up the glass of water he had been drinking. "What the hell are we doing then? When two people love one another they have sex Usagi!" He smashed the glass against the wall. "You made me wait forever for it and now that you'd finally given it to me you're taking it away? Well that's just fucking great!"  
  
"I'd back up a bit more if I were you Mamoru." A voice came from the doorway along with a soft orange glow.  
  
"Mars!" Usagi turned around to see Sailor Mars standing behind them with her bow drawn tight. "What are you doing transformed? Is there trouble?" Usagi's mind raced immediately drawing to all the worst conclusions.  
  
"Yeah, there's trouble, but I'm taking care of it. Mamoru, mind explaining to Usagi what this is about, you know, save what little dignity you have left and all." Mars smirked at him and took aim right in his chest.  
  
"Is that thing really necessary?" He asked pointing to the flaming bow and arrow.  
  
Usagi looked from Mars to Mamoru looking for an explanation. "Usako, I have no idea what she's doing here, much less talking about." He shrugged.  
  
"Usagi come here." Mars asked from her position and watched as Usagi complied. She looked down at her princess and gave her a wink. "Didn't want you to get burned." She released her arrow and it blasted Mamoru in the chest.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed in horror as she watched Mamoru's chest smoke when he fell to the floor. "Mars! What are you doing?"  
  
"Usako…" Mamoru struggled from his place on the floor and Usagi rushed over to him.  
  
"You know, it's an interesting thing Mamoru, see I what I don't understand is how you thought that Jed wouldn't tell me what you were up to eventually." Mars shrugged and dehenshined. "You're pathetic." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Rei, why did you do that!" Usagi was now full out crying and holding Mamoru in her arms. "Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Usagi you don't understand…" Rei started but Usagi cut her off.  
  
"No, I'm sick of being told that I don't understand. Get the hell out of here! NOW!" Usagi screamed with her fists clenched and her eyes closed.  
  
Rei stormed over and grabbed Usagi by her arm and stood her up. "You don't want to be treated like a baby, fine then I won't treat you like one." She tugged her arm roughly and then released it when Usagi tried to take it back. "You're not going to chase me away by telling me you hate me and not believing me. I, unlike Seiya, have a duty to you, a duty to protect you. Seiya tried to tell you what this asshole did but you didn't believe her." Rei looked Usagi in the eyes and saw that her look of determination had vanished and was now quickly being replaced by sadness. "Mamoru told Jed the whole thing, a confession really."  
  
"She's right." Haruka said from the doorway stepping over the broken glass. "Oh, it looks like I missed all of the fun!" She said when she noticed Mamoru laying on the floor. "Ah, one more couldn't hurt." She walked over and kicked Mamoru in the stomach.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru called from behind her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Michi I forgot." She smiled and kicked him again. "That one is from Michi since she's too much of a lady to do it herself."  
  
"Arigato." Michiru beamed a smiled with her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
"Usako, who are you going to believe? A lying piece of shit Starlight and these carpet munching dykes or me?" Mamoru asked from his crippled position. His comment however earned him another swift kick in the side from Haruka.  
  
Usagi's eyes searched from face to face. "Seiya was telling the truth and I sent her away?" She couldn't believe it. 


	10. Drinking, Dresses and Handguns

Gomen about making you wait again and that this chapter is pretty short. I'm sick ::sniffles:: it seems that everyone I know is sick now too, so my mind isn't working too well along with the cold medicine. ::rolls her eyes:: You'll see what I mean when you get into this chapter. It's not really the same as the rest of the story, but at least it follows the plot line. If some people seem a little out of character in here, you'll know why, and don't worry, their true character will return. Oh, by the way, would some one mind explaining to me what WAFFY means in reference to a fic, I have an idea but when you assume…  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Drinking, Dresses and Handguns)  
  
Yaten and Taiki walked down the halls of the palace none too thrilled to be home. The usual life of Kinmoku was taking place all around them in its usual splendor and glory but they just couldn't seem to keep their minds off of Earth. "Taiki, Yaten you two are back also?" Kounetsu waved while walking in their direction. "Welcome back!" He beamed a smile at them. "So why are you back anyway?"  
  
"Earth was full, so they told us to go home." Yaten shrugged, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now and felt one of her famous bitch attacks coming on.  
  
Taiki rolled her eyes. "Did Seiya make it back alright?" There were hints of concern in her voice that made Kounetsu pause and the sarcastic comment that he was about to make was delayed on his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, she's talking with Kakyuu right now." He pointed down the hallway towards the senshi quarters. "She nearly gave a maid a heart attack this morning." Yaten and Taiki looked to one another with puzzled looks. "Yaten, it looks like you've gotten a little taller." He mused and began to walk on his way again.  
  
Yaten turned on her heel to scream some profanities and tell the sarcastic bastard what she thought of him but Taiki's arm stopped her and began to drag her down the hallway. "Well today is certainly turning out to be a waste of make up!" She huffed as she freed herself from Taiki's death grip.  
  
They both figured that they would find Seiya in Kakyuu's embrace crying her poor crybaby eyes out, but they were surprised when the situation was reversed. "Princess!" They said in unison as they rushed to her side. "What happened? What's the matter?" Taiki asked frantically while trying to console her.  
  
"I… I …" Kakyuu sobbed out no longer in control of her emotions.  
  
"The Princess is getting married." Seiya said flatly with her eyes narrowed and an arm still around the sobbing princess.  
  
"Congratulations!" Yaten said with a bit of a smile but noticed that it only sent Kakyuu into more tears. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"The Princess is getting married to Odango." Seiya's words came out as almost a growl. The tone of her voice alone made Taiki back away from her a bit and sent a shiver up Yaten's spine. "We're all going to have to go live on Earth."  
  
"Nani!?" Yaten's eyes were wide. "That's great!… I mean gomen, that's too bad. Shucks, darn it." She snapped her fingers.  
  
"Yaten your acting skills amaze me." Taiki rolled her eyes and then directed her attention back to Kakyuu. "Princess, why?" Between Seiya and Kakyuu the story was once again retold and explained to Taiki and Yaten who were both just as amazed.  
  
"So when do we get to, I mean have to get dragged back there?" Yaten asked curiously as she tried to hide her excitement, she did feel bad for her princess, but she was handed an opportunity to see Minako for the rest of her Kami given days.  
  
"Next month." Kakyuu sobbed out. "I only have one more month with Kounetsu…" She blew her nose in a very dainty fashion. Yaten exhaled and allowed her shoulders to slump. "You may go back sooner if you wish." Kakyuu smiled at Yaten, her smile broke through the tears for the first time all morning.  
  
"Arigato Princess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Usagi, who's it going to be?" Rei stood with her hands on her hips above Mamoru waiting for her to make her decision.  
  
Usagi looked from Rei's face to Haruka and Michiru's and then finally rested on Mamoru's. "How many others were there Mamoru?" She asked not allowing him to read anything of her mood from her tone of voice.  
  
Mamoru looked up at her with a sloppy grin on his face and his hand clenching his stomach. He sat up and propped his back against the wall. "There were no others." He said. "It was always only you Usako."  
  
"Mamoru, tell me the truth…" Usagi's voice was shaking a bit and she could feel her hands tremble at her sides. "Did you or did you not kiss Seiya?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head from side to side pleading his innocents until he felt himself being picked up off of the ground by his collar. "Mamoru, I think it's best if you do as she says and tell her the truth." Haruka warned him before dropping him once again.  
  
"Fine, you want to know the truth. Yeah I kissed that little bitch and she loved every second of it! I had to fight her off to keep her from ripping my clothes off my body right then and there! Is that what you wanted to hear?" He smirked but then saw the fire building in Usagi's eyes.  
  
"That's not the way I heard it Mamoru." Rei laughed from beside him. "I believe she kicked you in the balls and spit in your face, wouldn't you agree that is more of an accurate account?" Rei noticed that Michiru and Haruka were trying to contain their laughter.  
  
Usagi stared down at Mamoru as he stared back, now hiding nothing with his gaze. Usagi opened her mouth to say something, she was the only one who should be kissing Seiya, but only shook her head and walked away before he could see the fact that he had made her cry. They had been engaged, or at least promised their future to one another and this is how he treats that commitment?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei's face appeared on the communicator. "Minako, where are you?"  
  
"Home, why?"  
  
"Usagi's gone, she found out the truth and took off."  
  
"Kuso!" Minako's widened and she stood up. "I'm on my way to look for her, contact me if you find her." Rei's image nodded in agreement.  
  
"Matte! You want to see something funny?" Rei asked with a smirk on her face as if she was very proud of something.  
  
"Rei, I hardly think this is the time for jokes." Minako couldn't believe that she was making fun of something at a time like this, a time when their princess was missing.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll find it amusing." Rei turned her communicator to capture the image of Mamoru imoblized on the floor of Usagi's apartment. Minako couldn't help but laugh as she watched him cough and tell Haruka that she was the greatest in the world so that she wouldn't hit him yet again.  
  
"You're right, that was amusing, thank you." Minako smiled and switched off her communicator. Oh Usagi where are you? She picked up a long sleeve shirt and slipped it over her head. Before she could reach the door there was a knock at it. Minako flew to the door and wipped it open. "Usagi, we were so worried about you…"  
  
"Hello Minako." Yaten said standing in the hallway.  
  
Minako didn't say anything as she threw her arms around Yaten and held her tight. "Just couldn't resist me huh?" She laughed a bit through her tears.  
  
"I'll let you think what you want." Yaten laughed back and held her gratefully never again wanting to let her go. "The others will be here in a couple of days."  
  
Minako backed up at bit. "You mean…"  
  
"Yup, we're going to live on Earth now." Yaten smiled and her smiled continued to grow wider as she saw Minako's reaction. "Since we are Kakyuu's senshi, after the wedding we are going to have to live where she lives."  
  
"What wedding?" Minako asked stunned. "Tell me about it on the way, Usagi's missing and upset I guess would be an understatement!"  
  
"I take it she didn't take the news of the wedding too well either, ne?" Yaten pressed the button for the ground floor. "Kakyuu was a mess, she was crying lump of emotions in Seiya's arms."  
  
"Kakyuu and Seiya are getting married?!" Minako was amazed last count she had Seiya was still madly in love with Usagi, why would she go and marry some one else?  
  
"Nani? No. Where would you get an idea like that from?" Yaten looked at her sideways as they left the building and proceeded down the street. "Kakyuu and Usagi are getting married."  
  
Minako stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Since Usagi and Mamoru are through, Usagi must marry Kakyuu due to her royal status." Yaten explained calmly like it was no big deal. She hadn't really thought about the consequences, implications or how it has affected anyone else, all she had thought about the entire time was the fact that she got to come back and see Minako.  
  
"Oh my god!" Minako was still shocked. "Are you sure?" Yaten's head nodded. "I have to tell the others." Minako flipped open her communicator and signaled everyone. "Minna, I have to tell you guys something, and it's urgent!"  
  
"Minako, what's wrong? What happened to Usagi?" Ami's voice was scared on the other end.  
  
"Nothing yet, but please hurry and meet me at my apartment."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything that they had shared had been a lie. Usagi's heart was broken in two as she paced the streets of Tokyo with no destination in mind. Things weren't supposed to end this way, there was supposed to be a happy ending damn it! Great now I've loved and lost and lost a love before I even knew I loved her. She kicked a stone along the side walk and watched it skip across the pavement.  
  
"Maybe it's better off this way anyway. I mean come on, if I was starting to have feelings for some one else while I was with Mamoru that couldn't be healthy. If Seiya had stayed around how the hell would I have explained my sudden 'switch to the dark side'?" Usagi shook her head. If there was one person that would understand any of this it would be Minako. Usagi wasn't sure if she wanted to bring everything out in the open but even just being around some one who just lost the love of their life too would bring her some comfort.  
  
Images came to Usagi's mind that perhaps she had just dreamed that the Lights left and Seiya would open the door and give her a giant hug. She had to smile, it was nice to remember fantasies. The face of Seiya in her day dream was replaced by Minako's worried face. "Minako?" Usagi jumped back a bit as she realized what she had just been doing.  
  
"Usagi where have you been?" Minako questioned before wrapping the shorter girl in a hug. She moved aside and allowed Usagi to enter the apartment.  
  
Usagi found herself surrounded by all of her senshi including Hotaru and Setsuna. Something must have really gone wrong for this to happen. "So I take it this was an invitation only party, ne?" She asked looking around at everyone. Her eyes came to rest on a familiar silver haired woman. "Yaten?"  
  
"Hello Usagi." Yaten winked from her seat on the futon.  
  
Usagi's eyes immediately got wider and some color came back to her face. "Is Seiya here with you? Did you all come back?" She questioned eagerly but saw that no one in the room was smiling.  
  
"They'll be here soon." Yaten said with her smile now fading.  
  
"Usagi we have something to tell you." Minako took her arm and lead her to the group.  
  
"Minako stop, you're scaring me." Usagi smiled and joked a bit but noticed that Minako didn't joke back. "What's going on?" She asked now becoming scared.  
  
"Princess, we need to know your decision. Are you still willing to work things out with Mamoru?" Pluto stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her face revealing nothing.  
  
Usagi stood still for a moment and looked around. "I don't know, why do you need to know now?"  
  
"Please Usagi, just answer her." Minako pleaded from beside her.  
  
Usagi's head dropped. "Mamoru has lied to me and even tried to cheat on me, but everyone makes mistakes, ne?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't love Mamoru the way that she now loved Seiya, but she could never have Seiya back after the way she treated him. "I forgive a yoma for trying to kill me, why couldn't I forgive the man I'm supposed to love?"  
  
"Usagi…" Rei stood up and came to her side. "You don't have to pretend with us."  
  
Usagi smiled turning her head. "Who said I'm pretending?" She laughed lightly.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, I'm not letting Koneko marry that two timing bastard Mamoru! Over my dead body!" Haruka stood up her anger getting the better of her. "Even if Kakyuu is an outsider she was still be better for Koneko than that son of a bitch."  
  
"Haruka." Michiru placed her hand on her arm in hopes of calming her down.  
  
"You're right Michi, I don't even know his mother, I shouldn't talk about her that way." Haruka sat down, she had admitted the only thing she was willing to take back from that statement.  
  
"What about Kakyuu?" Usagi looked at Haruka and watched her turn away.  
  
Setsuna stepped between them so that she was the only one in Usagi's view. "Princess, are you going to take Mamoru back?"  
  
(AN this part is in here in dedication to Jessica who asked for a little Mamoru abuse!)  
  
A gun shot from the street sent all of the senshi to the window. There stumbling around on the pavement was Mamoru wearing women's clothing with a hand gun. "Haruka! I know you're up there your damn car is parked on my shoe!"  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Makoto stared in awe at the stumbling man on the sidewalk.  
  
"If that trash talking drag queen so much as touches my car he's dead!" Haruka cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Bring back my Usako and I won't throw this rose in your tire!" He called gathering the attention of passerbyers on the street. "What are yoooouuu looking at?" He pointed in the face of a fat woman with a horrible mustache.  
  
Usagi opened the window and leaned out. "Mamoru what are you doing?" Once the window was open she heard snickering down below also. There on the side of the building stood all of the generals just about to pee their pants from laughing so hard.  
  
"They said I would have more sympathy as a woman, so I dressed up for you my sweet!" Mamoru smiled up at her. "Usako, I love you, will you forgive me?" He turned to the generals and staggered. "Shhhh… I can't see her if you keep making so much noise!"  
  
"Usagi!" Jedite called up from below not too far from Mamoru. "This is my way of saying I'm sorry for not telling you about him sooner. I dressed him up this way to make an ass of himself so that he would feel at least some of the humility that he put you through."  
  
"Isn't he sweet?" Rei batted her eyes behind the group looking lovingly down at Jedite.  
  
"Mamoru, I can't…" Before Usagi could even finish what she was saying Mamoru began to flip out and stomp his feet.  
  
"Fine, be a bitch!" He took his heels off and threw them to the ground. "I don't fucking need you anyway!"  
  
"Go find Fiore!" Nephrite called after him as he stomped off down the street.  
  
"Or the circus!" Yaten called out the window sending Minako into a fit of laughter. All of the senshi got a good laugh from the sight of Mamoru, but the matter was still at hand.  
  
"I'm not taking him back." Usagi said with her eyes narrowed watching the man she was supposed to love storm off down the street in a floral patterned moomoo.  
  
"Good!" They all said in unison.  
  
The group walked back over to the living room area of the apartment once they had all settled down. "Usagi now that you've decided not to take back the prince, you must know that there is some one else you are supposed to marry." Setsuna's tone was grave as she look at the blond with a stone face.  
  
"What? Who?" Usagi was shocked yet again.  
  
"In order to save Earth when the time of the freezing comes you must be married to a royal of power, otherwise you won't be able to utilize the silver crystal. You must marry Kakyuu." The group watched for her reaction.  
  
"Once again I'm being told who I have to marry?" She said with fresh tears coming to her eyes. "It doesn't matter who I love, it's all about power, ne?"  
  
"The Princess will be here with Fighter and Maker soon." Yaten said from beside Minako. "She doesn't want to go through with it either."  
  
"She doesn't want to go through with it, but she realizes that it's the only way to save everyone's future." Michiru took Usagi's hand and tried to comfort her. "Usagi I know you'll do the right thing." She smiled half heartedly at her princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakyuu's feet felt the solid ground beneath them as she looked over at the group of people that protected this planet, the planet that called her away from her love. Kakyuu bowed as Usagi stepped forward from the rest of the group followed by Yaten who kneeled at her feet.  
  
Usagi's eyes were red and her clothing was a bit disheveled. She hadn't changed since she had heard the news and ended up sleeping in them last night. This morning was going to be the start of her new life. Her eyes looked to Kakyuu, the woman she was going to have to spend the rest of her life with, but then drifted to the right to rest on a black haired woman who stood strong in a leather fuku. All that Usagi wanted to do was run to her and take her in her arms, but she couldn't. "Welcome." Usagi's voice was cracked.  
  
She was a mess but Fighter couldn't take her eyes off of her. It seemed apparent that the truth had come out, but Fighter didn't know whether or not Usagi still didn't want to talk to her. Maker and Fighter dehenshined along with Kakyuu.  
  
"Kakyuu you may stay with me for the time being." Usagi's face was void of all emotion and her eyes were duller than they should have been. She had to be strong, this was for everyone, she couldn't be selfish now. Kakyuu nodded her head and Usagi and her started off on their way towards Usagi's apartment leaving their senshi behind.  
  
Seiya wasn't going to cave, she wasn't going to let some one who didn't care for her effect her in this way. She wasn't weak, she watched as they walked out of the park together. "Taiki and Seiya, you guys can stay with me again." Minako smiled at the two. "We have to plan an entire wedding in one month, it will probably be better if we're all together." She winked.  
  
Seiya began to walk off in the opposite direction of Minako's apartment. "Seiya did you forget where it was already? Come on let's go." Yaten said as the others turned to leave too.  
  
"You go on ahead, I'm going for a walk." 


	11. Shared Image of a Delusion

YEAH!!! I'm finally feeling better now!!! (All thanks to my hime's brownies!) Well, sorry for taking so long… again… ::clears throat:: Hey, how ya doing out there my lil groupie? ::spies her in the back hanging out with her personal cheerleader taking a snooze:: Ahhh…  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(Shared Image of a Delusion)  
  
Two women from two separate worlds sat together in Usagi's apartment. Neither of them had spoken a word to one another since they had left the group. Kakyuu stared absently out the window at the starlit sky as though she could see her lovers face among the stars. She turned her head to see the state that Usagi was in through all of this, knowing well enough that she probably wasn't any better off.  
  
Usagi sat quietly on the couch and had a book opened in front of her, to Kakyuu's knowledge, she hadn't turned the page once in the hour that she had been sitting there. Usagi's mind drifted to Mamoru, unfortunately. One lie had lead to another and she was left contemplating the truths, if any of their relationship. How much of it was just bullshit and how much had he really meant?  
  
She knew that he had to have loved her at one point, she could feel it, it was just a shame that she hadn't felt it slip away. Flashes of Mamoru came to her mind as she remembered the times they had spent when she was happy and believed that he was also. Finally an image of Mamoru plastered in a dress outside of Minako's apartment came to mind. Usagi found herself giving a small laugh to the thought but quickly pushed it aside as she felt Kakyuu looking at her. Her eyes lifted from the book to look at her onlooker. Kakyuu had indeed been looking at her but turned her head quickly when she saw Usagi turning. Could she possibly want this to work?  
  
Turning her eyes back to her book, which she realized was upside down in the first place, she stopped questioning other people and turned the interrogation onto herself. She couldn't answer all of these questions for everyone else, but she could sit and try to answer some of her own. Could she really marry a woman? Usagi's brow furrowed. She had thought she had fallen in love with Seiya when she was here but was that only because Mamoru had told her that she liked her?  
  
Now Usagi had no idea whether or not Mamoru had been telling the truth about any part of their Seiya conversations. Had Seiya even liked her in the first place, or was that just something Mamoru had pulled out his ass? AND… if Seiya didn't like her, did that mean that she didn't love Seiya any more? Usagi's mind ached, but her heart knew the answer. The two combated one another until she couldn't take it any more and stood up to go to bed.  
  
Without saying a word to Kakyuu she stood from her position on the couch and walked down the hall to her bedroom, on the way she flipped the light switch of the guest room to illuminate and point out where Kakyuu could stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you let them stay here with you too." Yaten huffed as she sat on the futon with her arms folded looking into the bathroom watching Minako brush her hair. Seiya had just come home and Taiki was out in the hallway talking with her, obviously so that Yaten or Minako wouldn't hear what they had to say. Maybe they were discussing other places they could stay so that they could leave Minako and Yaten alone. Yaten grinned to herself at the thought, brushing aside her pissy attitude for one moment.  
  
Minako paused and took a second to look over at Yaten with distaste. "Is that what you are thinking of at this time?"  
  
"Nani?" Yaten was amazed, she had never seen this look on Minako's face before. No, she had once, but she was a senshi then, she was in the heat of battle. Why would she be making such a face at her now?  
  
Minako took a slow pace towards Yaten setting her brush down in the process. "Your princess, both of our princesses are hurting deeply right now, but neither of their torment or inner turmoil could even begin to compare to that of which Seiya is feeling at this moment." Her eyes glanced towards the door that she knew Taiki and Seiya to be standing on the other side of. "All we can do for her now is support her, make her remember that there are still others that care for her."  
  
"You think she's suicidal?" Yaten stood and could only stare blankly at Minako. What was she proposing? The fact that Seiya's presence here on Earth was a direct agent in the destruction of the peaceful life of happiness that both Usagi and Kakyuu had grown accustom to. By just being her friend, doing what any true friend would have done she sacrificed both of their lives. "She knows that it's not her fault, ne?" Yaten wanted to believe that this was true, she looked to Minako for some sign that she agreed but none came. "Minako, she has to know that it's not her fault, she just has to."  
  
Minako shook her head allowing her bangs to fall into her face when her head dropped. "You and I can see that, but I don't think that Seiya will, ever."  
  
Taiki stood in the hallway with her back against the doorway leading into Minako's loft. Her hands were folded over her chest as she stared at her sullen comrade across from her. She looked pitiful. "You're saying that it doesn't bother you?" There was questioning inside of her own voice, the statement in itself mocked the very fabric of the lie she had been trying to feed her.  
  
Seiya's form stayed silent. What felt like an eternity passed before Taiki let out a long sigh, an exhale of what she had been storing up just incase Seiya had tried to make this a confrontation. "This is the way things are supposed to be." Seiya's head came up with a smile on it. "This is our princess' wedding, everything has to be perfect."  
  
"Seiya…"  
  
"Don't worry about me Taiki. I'll be fine, after all, we have our princess, what more is a senshi to ask for?" Seiya tried to step past her taller friend towards the door inside to end this conversation.  
  
"You're more than a senshi, remember that." Taiki said as she moved aside and let Seiya pass.  
  
"Not any more." The words breathed out of Seiya's mouth as she passed Taiki, not saying them intentionally or to have Taiki hear them, but she did. As Seiya entered the room she noted Minako's eyes on her immediately, her eyes burrowed into her with pity and compassion. She allowed her own sapphire eyes to lock with hers momentarily but they were soon disengaged when they shut tightly fighting back the emotions that sat on edge at the brim just waiting to boil over and spill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This damn hill again. The storm had died a bit, but it still raged on. I knew there would be a second coming, or perhaps this was just the aftermath of the horrendous deed that the original storm had cast. Seiya picked herself up from her position in front of me. "Seiya look the storm is ending." I lied but she seemed to need me to. I watched as she turned her eyes to the sky and mused a smile at the dark and ominous clouds that loomed over our heads.  
  
"Do you want it to?" She asked this of me as though I had the power to control the elements of nature. Of course I wanted it to end, I wanted everything to go back to the way they were before the storm had hit and disrupted my utopia. Seiya and I watching the clouds roll across the sky feeling the wind against our skin, not saying a word to one another but understanding completely our own situations. "You couldn't stop it if you wanted to." Her face dropped and she turned her head away so that she didn't have to look me in the eye.  
  
"I know." I muttered, knowing full well that I had no control over such situations. Seiya stood to leave. Without another word she began to walk down the remainder of the hill.  
  
'No matter what I do, inside my heart  
  
there are only things about you  
  
I miss you  
  
More than just playing childishly back in those days  
  
our deep love was always maturing'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm watching some one else's dream again. Why am I walking? A bolt of lightning graced the sky and illuminated my path before me. There was nothing but plains and grass, wet grass ahead of me. It seemed that the people who lived in the concrete jungles of the city had long forgot such wide-open areas such as these. I was heading to such a place, I felt like I belonged there, forgotten. I looked back to where I had just come from and saw a girl standing there half way to the bottom of the hill. Why hadn't I thought she was half way to the top of the hill? It didn't matter. Her figured turned to face the top of the hill as if she had to climb it.  
  
The girl fell to her knees and looked up to the sky. The rain continued to fall and beat down upon her body. Even from such a distance that I was standing I could make out something on her back. I strained my eyes and tried to make out the foreign object that seemed to be part of her form. "Wings?" I asked out loud as I realized what they were. Who was this girl? They weren't solid wings, in the regular light of day I doubt that you would have been able to see them. The only thing that gave them definition was the coating of water on them and the fuzzy shape that the contact of each raindrop gave to them. "Odango?"  
  
'With only the prayers within my heart  
  
there are things I can't tell you...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had turned her back on me, I'm alone now. My feet refused to carry me any further, but I knew I had to some how make it back to the top of the hill. "I can't do this alone!" I cried to the night but it didn't seem to want to hear me as all I received in response was a brief rumble of thunder. I looked up to my destination, to make sure that it was really there, I couldn't loose sight now. "Kakyuu?" Why was she there? No, she wasn't supposed to be there, this is where Seiya and I come, this is where we belong. Damn her, she can't just come and take this place as her own. But I am alone… what can I do?  
  
'There are times when love causes loneliness  
  
You must know that I can't be an adult  
  
Don't leave me alone anymore'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't hear what she was saying, she looked upset though. I had done this to her, I was the one that took off her rose-colored glasses and brought Mamoru to light. Perhaps it would have been better to have just let her live in that sweet dream. At the time I didn't think so, I thought that even if she had gotten rid of Mamoru, when she knew the truth, that she would always have me to depend on, to cushion her fall. She pushed me away though. I felt my face harden, etching lines of determination into my appearance. I had to be strong, even if she didn't want me near her I had to be strong… for her.  
  
'I can't replace the person that you love but  
  
I will always stay by your side  
  
and I will protect you'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking another step towards Kakyuu would be like betraying Seiya. I was such a fool to have not believed her. I didn't see what was going on, how could I have even thought she would do such a thing? Now I have this new feeling still dwelling inside of me, perhaps the only pure thing left of my existence, my love for her. Even though I have learned so many things about loss, humility and betrayal now, the thing that hurts the most and the thing that I doubt I will ever be able to recover from is my love for her. "But I love Seiya…"  
  
'There are times when love causes pain'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I could feel her pain, the pain that comes from the loss of some one important to you. I know that pain all too well, the first time I felt it was when we were searching for our princess here on Earth. She still loved him, that is why she hurt so badly? Well now at least they could sympathize with one another, not that conversation between the two of them was likely. Now she knows how it feels to love some one so much and not be able to reach them and feel their love in return.  
  
'Knowing that, do you understand how I love you?'  
  
The days are going to keep coming whether I want them to or not. The rain beat down harder on my skin as I saw her sink to her knees. It seemed she had no idea I had been watching her this entire time. Was I even watching her dream anymore? Or had my own subconscious slipped in and taken over creating this beautiful portrait of hell? No matter. Now every time I see her, every time we are together I'm going to feel this way. I will always feel this tremendous love and admiration for her, but never be able to express it. Just like before…  
  
'Now I feel alone close to you'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked up at the top of the hill and saw Kakyuu's unwavering form standing tall. I had come to loathe that form without even knowing why. This wasn't her fault, no, this was to be blamed on something much larger than the both of us. If only Seiya was here to help, to hold me… I turned to the bottom of the hill where I had last seen Seiya departing. She stood there, standing still and staring right at me.  
  
'Don't leave me alone anymore'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi awoke to the sound of pots and pans being dropped in the kitchen. "What the hell is that woman doing?!" She cursed throwing the covers off of herself and lunging out of bed. With a VERY determined pace she made her way out of her bedroom and down the hallway to where the racket was coming from. Halfway down the hall however she ran into an unexpected obstacle.  
  
"Gomen nasai…" Kakyuu mumbled from her newly found position on the floor.  
  
Usagi tried her best to untwist herself from the human pretzel that they had become but then looked with a confused expression towards Kakyuu. "If you're here…" Another loud catastrophe sounded from the kitchen. "… who's in the kitchen?" They both looked at one another and then down the hallway towards the commotion.  
  
"SEIYA!" They said in unison as they rounded the corner and saw a smiling girl up to her knees in pots, pans and cook books.  
  
"Ohayo!" She waved as she tried her best to pick up the mess she had made. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"What are you doing?" Kakyuu asked as she bent down to help the black haired girl with her task while Usagi just stood and stared. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You're my princess, I have to take care of you." Seiya smiled when she brought the last of the books up to rest on the counter top. "Besides, if we left arranging your breakfast up to Odango, Kami only knows if you'd still be alive by lunch."  
  
Usagi snapped out of her daze and wonderment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She shouted across the kitchen to Seiya with her hands on her hips.  
  
Kakyuu laughed at the gesture and Seiya merely rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to say that I'm wrong? Do you think you could win the Iron Chef competition? I didn't think so."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to say something and raised her finger in the air while Seiya just stood there waiting expectantly for her come back. Usagi faltered and all that came out was a low squeak. She was right, she couldn't cook. Seiya laughed at her, knowing full well that she had won the battle and turned to finish what she was doing. The dream from the previous night still haunted her, devoting herself fully to her duties and taking care of her princess was her only responsibility. She wasn't going to neglect that.  
  
"Where are Yaten and Taiki?" Kakyuu asked scraping some butter on a piece of charcoal that Seiya insisted was toast.  
  
"Umm… mmm…" Seiya flushed pink a bit as she remembered the sight she had found Minako and Yaten in when she went to wake her this morning. After that she decided that she didn't need any help and decided not to wake Taiki. "They're sleeping." She finally got out.  
  
"You suck!" Usagi said as she choked down a piece of egg. "This is horrible."  
  
"Shut up Odango!" Seiya waved a spatula threateningly at her in her apron.  
  
"Even I could do better!" Usagi got up and ripped the spatula from Seiya's hand and taking away her authority. "Watch and learn!"  
  
Kakyuu stood back and giggled at the sight of the two arguing. She couldn't help but wonder why Seiya was really here. She was supposed to be her future wife, they were going to have to learn to fend for themselves sooner or later. Seiya leaned over Usagi's shoulder to watch as she showed her how to crack open an egg without getting any shells in it. Even though they were teasing one another they still looked so happy doing it.  
  
Usagi's bunny pajamas had gotten flour all over the back of them from Seiya leaning in to look over her shoulder. Seiya had been truly amazed at the fact that Usagi could actually make a simple breakfast. "There! All done. See it wasn't so hard now was it?" She turned around to smile at Seiya.  
  
"Oh, you have some…" Seiya began to brush the flour off of the back of Usagi's pajamas but soon found a spatula upside her head. "…flour on your butt."  
  
"Eechi!" Usagi screamed and stormed out of the room leaving Kakyuu laughing hysterically at Seiya who stood wide-eyed and holding her cheek.  
  
"At least she's not mad at me anymore, ne?" Seiya rubbed the side of her face and could feel the small welts from where the spatula had made contact.  
  
Kakyuu smiled at her and let out another small giggle. "Seiya dear, you'd better learn to keep your hands off my fiancé!" She joked, trying for the first time to make light of the subject.  
  
"Hai." Seiya untied her apron and her mood fell. Tossing the apron over the back of the chair she began to walk out of the apartment. Kakyuu's amusement faded when she realized that she had hurt her in some way. She stood alone in the middle of the kitchen wishing that Kounetsu was here to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Usagi threw herself down on her bed and buried her head in her pillows. "Seiya-baka!" She grumbled into the soft fabric. She didn't seem to care that she was going to have to marry her princess, she wasn't upset at all. "Mamo-baka!" He'd lied to her about this too, Seiya never really liked her, but now what was she supposed to do? There was no doubt in her mind that she loved this woman, and to make matters worse, it looked as though she was going to have to see her everyday now. "My life just flat out sucks!" She flipped over on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seiya walked in the door with a smile on her face and sat down taking Yaten's tea in the process. "Ohayo!" She chirped as Taiki just stared in amazement at her in return.  
  
"That was my tea…" Yaten grumbled from her seat beside her allowing her hands to ball up into fists.  
  
"You don't need it, tea stunts your growth!" Seiya smirked and proceeded to drink the majority of the cup.  
  
"Where were you at such an early hour of the morning, and on a Saturday?" Taiki's brow was raised as she ignored her paper and looked over it straight at Seiya.  
  
Seiya set down the mug and smiled again. "Making the Princess breakfast, like a GOOD senshi would." Her eyes narrowed and a small, but unmistakable smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"You truly amaze me Seiya." Is all Taiki said before resuming her reading.  
  
Minako came walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She immediately noticed Seiya sitting at the table and tried her best to be cheerful. "Ohayo Seiya!" She truly beamed a convincing smile.  
  
"Ohayo Minako." Seiya smiled back masking everything that Minako would have thought was wrong with her. Minako was almost knocked back on her butt with surprise from Seiya's reaction. She thought she was going to have to cheer the girl up but it looked as though she didn't need it. "Well, I'm going to start looking at reception halls today, anyone want to come with me?" Seiya asked while standing up and setting Yaten's empty mug down in front of her.  
  
The three were once again in shock as they just watched Seiya shake her head. "No? Well, if the Princess is mad at you guys for not helping to plan her wedding don't look at me. Maybe I'll win a medal for my efforts, you know, making this the perfect day?" Seiya walked off with a grin on her face and picked up the phone book on her way out the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Minako asked sitting down still staring off in the direction that Seiya just walked off in. "Has she gone crazy?"  
  
"GONE crazy? Nope, she's always been crazy." Yaten mused as she poured another cup of tea only to have it stolen by Minako.  
  
"It's just like last time." Taiki finally turned her eyes away from Seiya's direction. "When we were here last time searching for our Princess, Seiya acted as though everything was fine, perhaps cooler than either of us, when we both know it was killing her inside."  
  
Yaten nodded in agreement. "Well screw her then, let her play out her little sherade. She isn't fooling anyone but herself." She waved her off and took a long sip of a cup of tea she could finally claim as her own.  
  
"Yaten!" Minako shouted causing Yaten to choke a bit on her intake of the hot liquid. "I can't believe you could be that insensitive!"  
  
"Believe it." Taiki said flatly while Yaten just narrowed her eyes and scanned them slyly in Taiki's direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song that Seiya and Usagi heard in their dream was 'I Miss You' from the musicals. Thanks so much to Abigail for posting it on her site so I could finally hear it! Ok, ok, ok, I know that the song "I Miss You" is supposed to have Usagi singing about missing Mamoru, but I took the liberty of changing it to make it more… how shall I put this… let's just say better. Who the hell wants to hear ANYONE whining about missing Mamoru- baka? ::sees no hands raised:: Didn't think so! ^_^v I need your help a bit… I didn't know whether or not I should write the end all angsty or not, I mean I can make it light and a bit humorous, but I'll leave it up to you to decide. Let me know what you want! (sweat drops from long Author Note… Am I always this bad?) 


	12. When You Said Wednesday Was Hump Day, I ...

LOL! I had to make the title of this chapter so long, it was cute. It was something my hime had asked me and it just stuck in my head. ::gives giant hug to her lil groupie:: Thanks for all the encouragement!! ::throws her personal cheerleader a new pom-pom:: Enjoy! ^_~ Hey Cookie Monster did I ruffle your feathers? LOL, bring it on, I can SO take you! ::giant grin::  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by Lady in Red  
  
(When you said Wednesday was hump day, I thought you only meant the middle of the week!)  
  
Rei walked along keeping an eye out for Seiya as people passed her on the street. Minako had informed her of Seiya's bizarre behavior when she called her loft this morning. Rei had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on the poor girl since it seemed no one else would. She spotted her walking with a phone book on her head balancing herself and it on a curb. "What the hell is she doing?" Rei sweat dropped and walked up to her. "Seiya!" She yelled out and waved.  
  
Seiya didn't lose her balance and seemed unphased by Rei's shouting, but did look up to give her a wide smile. "What brings you to this part of town?" She asked taking the phone book off her head.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Rei smiled over and proceeded to walk with Seiya towards her original destination. "May I ask why you're carrying a phone book on your head?"  
  
Now with the phone book tucked away under her arm Seiya shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see if I could."  
  
"Don't you care if you look like a fool?" Rei asked snickering a bit.  
  
"Hey, I didn't drop it! Besides, I don't care what other people think about me, as long as I fulfill my duties no one should have any qualms with me." She stared straight ahead, her eyes seemed unaffected by the tone she was using or by the people who walked by them casually.  
  
Rei looked up with amazement. Seiya didn't seem to notice her stare. So this was her escape, she was just going to run away from the problem by busying herself with her duties. Well she couldn't blame the poor girl, it's not like there was anything she could do about it. "So where are you heading to?"  
  
Seiya smiled over at the inquisitive girl and pulled the phone book out from under her arm. "I'm going to look at a couple of places for the reception."  
  
Rei wasn't as shocked as perhaps she should have been because she already had Minako's forewarning. "Do you mind if I help?" Seiya shook her head and they were once again on their way. "Don't you think that Usagi and Kakyuu should pick the place out themselves?"  
  
Seiya looked warily at Rei who was by her side. "Do you honestly think either of them want to do any of this?"  
  
Rei knew she was right, neither of them really wanted anything to do with this whole thing. "But this is the biggest moment in a woman's life! I'm sure they would want to have some input on it."  
  
"I suppose." Seiya said and shrugged yet again. "They should be ready to go by now, that is if Odango put the spatula down."  
  
"Nani?" Rei asked curiously, what the hell was she talking about a spatula for?  
  
"Nothing, let's just go and get them." Seiya huffed and walked a little faster. Rei followed and also picked up her pace. Seiya was awfully moody today and she didn't know how well all of this was going to work out.  
  
"About this morning…" Kakyuu started as Seiya and Rei walked past her into the apartment.  
  
Seiya smiled at her and set the phone book down on the couch. "Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Princess, let it pass."  
  
Rei looked on at the two and couldn't help but wonder what had happened this morning, so far all she had gathered was something about a spatula and Kakyuu doing something to Seiya. It was beyond her to figure out the situation. "Where's Usagi?" She asked bringing herself into the conversation.  
  
Kakyuu shrugged. "I have no idea, probably in her room. She hasn't talked to me since yesterday."  
  
"Really?" Rei raised an eyebrow to the red haired woman. "That's not like her." She started down the hallway towards the room she knew to be Usagi's. Kakyuu and Seiya stayed behind and began a conversation of their own.  
  
Usagi was lying on her bed still facing the ceiling. Thoughts of her previous encounter with Seiya were drifting through her mind. She couldn't erase the feeling that she had felt when Seiya pressed her body up against her back to lean over her shoulder. Usagi had been so nervous she felt the walls of her stomach doing the cha-cha and she almost dropped everything she was doing completely. The fact that Seiya could still tease her and be that close to her after all that has and was going to happen only reinforced Usagi's main thought that she was truly in a one sided love.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei called from out side the bedroom door. "It's me, Rei. Can I come in?"  
  
"Do what ever you want." Usagi's muffled reply came from the other side of the door.  
  
"That's quite an attitude to have." Rei stood with her hands on her hips looking at Usagi sprawled out on the bed. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Rei saw that Usagi was about to answer her but cut her off. "BESIDES the obvious?"  
  
"Isn't that enough?" Usagi sat up and looked towards Rei who made her way over to sit on the bed with her. She had purposely left the door open so that Kakyuu and Seiya could hear that she was alright.  
  
"You know, I'm sure Kakyuu is just as 'not-pleased' as you are about this whole thing. Don't be an ass to her because of it." Rei looked sternly at Usagi who just returned a pissy face. "At least talk to the woman, at least you didn't have to travel stars away from your home to marry some one you didn't want you."  
  
"Did you come here to lecture me?" Usagi started to get up but found that her hair was pulling her back down towards the bed.  
  
Rei sat with a clump of Usagi's hair in her hand and a maternally stern look on her face. "Be nice to her, it's not her fault!"  
  
"Damn it Rei, let go of my hair!" Usagi screeched as she fought with Rei to free herself. Rei sat calm cool and collected. "Alright, alright I'll try to be a little nicer." Rei released her hair while Usagi was still tugging which only sent her flying across the room. Usagi landed soundly in a pile of stuffed animals that were lined up in front of her window.  
  
"I have something that may cheer you up?" Rei smiled at her and began to search threw her bag. Usagi got up, rubbed her butt and looked on eagerly waiting for Rei to unveil her surprise. "Damn it, where the hell did they go?" She searched through the bag that wasn't even really that big. When her hand finally reemerged from the bottomless-pit-bag, it held snap shots.  
  
Usagi quickly took them from Rei's hand and examined them. They were pictures of Mamoru in a dress and getting ready to go over to Minako's apartment. "Jed always was quite the photographer." Usagi chuckled. She assumed that he was the one who took them since he was the only general not present in them.  
  
"Yes, he is." Rei got a far off dreamy look in her eyes once again. She soon snapped out of it however when she remembered her true objective here. "Get up and get ready."  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked putting the pictures down and lying back on her bed.  
  
"We're going to go look at reception halls today!" Rei winked and looked cheerfully towards her blond princess.  
  
"Yipee!" Usagi said sarcastically and unenthusiastically. She could only think of one thing she truly wanted to do today and that wasn't about to happen. Usagi's thoughts started to drift off to what she had been picturing in her head since she laid down. Her and Seiya just here, together. Was that so much to ask for?  
  
"Hurry up! Kakyuu and Seiya are waiting for us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything that he passed by reminded him of her. His conscious would never again be free, Usagi was to be forever a part of him. Mamoru passed by her apartment building thinking of all the mistakes he had made. What a fool he was to have lost her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi walked out from her room to join Rei, Kakyuu and Seiya in the living room. When they came in to sight she allowed her eyes to dwell on Seiya for a brief moment before taking them away. Why the hell is she smiling? Seiya-baka!  
  
Seiya beamed a huge smile at Usagi, so large in fact that it forced her eyes closed. "Gomen about earlier. Are you still mad at me?" She had done so many things lately to irritate Usagi and this morning's incident had only added a cherry to that sundae.  
  
"No."  
  
Seiya's face relaxed a bit. When she felt as though she would break down and cry she smiled this way to close her eyes and prevent any tears from escaping. "Good then let's get going." Seiya hadn't been planning on seeing Usagi this morning and was completely emotionally unprepared for this encounter. She had to keep her mind off of the situation.  
  
"Where are we going first?" Usagi asked grabbing her keys and other necessities.  
  
"Seiya had an idea of going to the VillaValenti first, you know, that place near the lake." Rei said and smiled over at Seiya because she too thought that it was a good idea.  
  
Keep your mind off the situation. Seiya was trying so hard. "Yeah Odango, I don't think they allow receptions at McDonald's!" Seiya smirked, this was how she was going to keep her mind off of things, teasing her beyond belief! She congratulated herself inwardly as she watched Usagi's face twist into indescribable positions. Behind her she heard Rei and Kakyuu snickering too.  
  
"You're incoragable you know that?" Usagi said stomping past Seiya, her face was about as red as it could get and it looked as though her head was about to explode.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" Seiya called after her as she turned to follow her.  
  
"Who do you think will kill who first?" Kakyuu looked over at Rei who was smiling.  
  
"My money is definitely on Usagi flipping out first."  
  
"Yup, mine too…" They followed the bickering Seiya and Usagi down the sidewalk. Their conversation sounded like a string of horrible bumper stickers.  
  
"Odango, gomen, I was just kidding!" Seiya laughed as she followed Usagi closely. She was actually smiling!  
  
"Seiya, go practice safe sex, go screw yourself!" Usagi turned around and shouted at her.  
  
Seiya paused momentarily to take in what she had just said. Was she actually trying to fight back? Seiya wasn't about to lose this battle and closed the gap between her and Usagi once again. "Who lit the fuse on your tampon?"  
  
Usagi stared at her applauded and couldn't speak. Had she really just said that to her? "What did you say?"  
  
"I think you heard me." Seiya walked ahead with a cocky grin. There it was that same confidence that she had the last time she was here, marked by her signature cocky grin.  
  
"I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person!" Usagi stuck her nose up in the air and strolled past Seiya whose smile was fading fast.  
  
"I think that one hurt." Rei giggled to Kakyuu as they trailed behind still able to hear the conversation ahead.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Usagi will win." Kakyuu commented bringing her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Did they always act like this?"  
  
Rei nodded her head. "Seiya always picked on her, it was just her way of flirting with her although Usagi never caught on."  
  
"Do you think that's what she's doing now?" Kakyuu asked trying to figure them out. Now Usagi was standing with her tongue out staring at Seiya who was facing her with her eye twitching and hands clenched.  
  
"Beats me, though I wouldn't put it past her." Rei turned to look at Kakyuu staring at the two. "Does it bother you?" Kakyuu shook her head and said no.  
  
"What? No snappy come backs?" Usagi was proud of herself for seemingly out smarting Seiya for once in her life. She reminded herself to mark it on her calendar when she got home. The more she stared at her waiting for her reaction of some sorts she couldn't help but feel this over whelming urge to throw herself into her arms. Seiya noticed Usagi's tongue retreat back into her mouth and a strange sparkle come to her eye. "Say something damn it!" Usagi was getting frustrated and didn't know how much longer she could take this moment between the two of them.  
  
Seiya didn't have anything to say, actually she just didn't feel like having it out with Usagi right then so she simply walked away. This single act proved to be more effective than any insult she had thrown at her. "It looks as though they have some issues." Kakyuu said to Rei as they were nearing Usagi's form still standing still about to blow a gausget.  
  
"I'll say." Rei snorted and watched as Seiya continued to walk away from Usagi and down the street. Rei didn't see what Kakyuu had, she couldn't see the tension that was there between the two of them. Kakyuu knew that Seiya still loved Usagi, she saw the pain clearly in her eyes whenever she looked at her.  
  
They neared the VillaValenti, a beautiful boathouse by the lake. Seiya was walking ahead with Usagi not too far behind. Neither of them really felt like talking to anyone so they were more than content with walking at their own pace. There were white shafon curtains hung from rods above the windows. They seemed to dance and sway with the breeze that was coming in off of the lake. The wisps of pollen were brought in through the windows to give the room a magical feel. Usagi walked around not saying anything and took all that she could in. Seiya noticed the look on her face as she marveled at her surroundings and smiled, pleased with herself. "What do you think Odango?"  
  
Usagi gave start at the surprisingly soft tone Seiya had used. Had their disagreement from before already have been forgotten? "It's beautiful."  
  
"I knew you 'd like it." Seiya smiled at her. "We had a after concert formal here last time we were on Earth and I knew then that if I ever got married I'd want to come back here for it." Seiya continued to smile and look at the intricate paintings on the ceiling. The room was simply amazing with wide windows that over looked the lake and it's rocky shores.  
  
Kakyuu watched silently as Seiya explained this to Usagi. She didn't bother to take in the surroundings but concentrated solely on the two ahead of her. She felt so bad for Seiya, now seeing for the first time the true torment that she had to face. Rei came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This place is marvelous! I definitely think this is the one."  
  
Usagi felt a pang in her stomach just hearing Seiya mention the word marriage. It wasn't the thought of her own forced marriage that disturbed her this time, however it was the thought of Seiya having thoughts of actually marrying some one. "You don't seem like the type who would think about marrying some one." Usagi mused as she walked closer to the balcony.  
  
Seiya's eyes watched her walk away and wished that she had even the slightest clue of how she felt. "Odango, you'll never know…" She whispered and walked off to follow Usagi out onto the balcony, unaware of Kakyuu's presence behind her.  
  
"Rei, would you come with me to make the arrangements?" Kakyuu asked loud enough so that Seiya knew where they were going. Rei nodded and followed her to the office.  
  
Seiya walked out and spotted Usagi leaning against the railing over looking the lake. "Are you scared Odango?" Seiya asked concerned, forgetting to keep up her front of the perfect senshi for five minutes.  
  
Usagi continued to stare out over the lake. "Yes, I am." The wind picked up and stung her eyes a bit, causing some moisture to gather in them. "I'm sorry for not believing you before… about Mamoru." She didn't bother to look over at her but kept her gaze over the water.  
  
Seiya smiled a bit finally getting to hear those words telling her that she was sorry and that she didn't hate her. "It's alright Odango, just as long as you know that I would never do anything like that to hurt you."  
  
Oh the irony of it all. Usagi smiled a bit to herself as she thought about how Seiya was the only one that she loved and yet she was the only one who was hurting her despite her promise not to. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Usagi mumbled with a smirk.  
  
Seiya hadn't quite heard what she had said, it was spoken in the faintest of voices, but she made out the general gist of it. "What was that?"  
  
Turning away from the rail, Usagi spun to face Seiya. "Do you think that some one in a one sided love is to be tortured for the rest of their existence?" She asked, the question seemingly coming out of nowhere.  
  
Seiya fought herself physically to keep her eyes from going wide. Why was she asking her a question like this? Did she know and understand finally how she felt about her? Was this her way of reminding her that she was going to be alone forever? "Unfortunately, yes, I do." To her it was the truth.  
  
Usagi turned away and looked into the reception hall. "That's what I thought." She pushed herself off the rail and began to walk into the room. Seiya was soon behind her. "But what if that one side of the love is so deep and well defined that the person doubts any other person could love them that way?"  
  
Seiya smiled, this was just what she thought and how she felt. Her smile was short lived however when she began to contemplate why Usagi would be asking her this. "Odango, I wish I could tell you what you wanted to hear, but I don't think that love would ever be recognized and it will start to torment the bearer of it." She stopped walking and waited for Usagi to turn around. "Do you miss him?"  
  
Usagi's mind hadn't been on Mamoru at all, but here he was in their conversation, invading something beautiful as always. "No, why did you ask me that?"  
  
"I thought you were talking about him…" Seiya came up to Usagi. "Who were you talking about?"  
  
"It's not important." She said. "I'm just scared that's all." Some of the moisture that had gathered in her eyes spilt over the side of her cheek in a single teardrop. Seiya immediately felt bad for her and took her into her arms and held her close.  
  
"It's going to be alright Odango. You'll be fine." Seiya tried her best to comfort her although it was tearing her apart inside. She wanted to tell her that everything wasn't going to be fine and that she should just come with her where no one could find them. Oh sweet illusions.  
  
Usagi felt warm and safe in Seiya's arms, her arms instinctively encircled the taller girl's waist as she pulled her in tight. She never wanted to let go. Her head rested just above Seiya's breasts and she could smell her perfume. "Everything is all set." Rei called from behind them, coming up behind Kakyuu who had apparently been standing there watching the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat in her same position on the couch. She became fully aware that she hadn't moved in a long time. Looking to the side, she allowed her book to fall to the floor, she tried to catch a glimpse of Kakyuu. She did feel bad for not talking to her this entire time. Rei was right, just as she was most of the time. It would be a mystery where Usagi would have ended up or some of the stupid things she might have done had not been for Rei's guidance.  
  
Kakyuu wasn't in the living room any more and this peek Usagi's curiosity. She got up and ventured into the kitchen in search for her but found no signs of her. A noise from down the hall reached her ears as she followed it to its source. Kakyuu's bedroom door was closed but she heard the rustling that was coming from the other side. Usagi knocked on the door, obviously if Kakyuu was making all of that noise then she must have been awake. "Kakyuu?" She asked of the piece of wood before her.  
  
There was no answer and the sound kept coming. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what she could be doing to be making that kind of noise. It almost sounded as though she was doing excersizes on the bed. Usagi was brought from her questioning back to reality when she realized the noise had stopped and there was silence. "Is she asleep?" She heard a voice say from the other side of the door and she heard Kakyuu answer with a most likely.  
  
Usagi rushed in a smooth motion back to her position on the couch and pretended she was asleep. When she heard Kakyuu's door open she peeled open one eye to try and catch a glimpse of the person emerging. "Eh?" Usagi was shocked when she saw the man come out of her room wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. Her eyes shut tightly when she realized she had just said that out loud. Seemingly unphased by the noise the man made his way into the bathroom. Who the hell was that guy?  
  
He soon reappeared outside the bathroom door and headed back into Kakyuu's room. In the blink of an eye Usagi was right back up against the door with her ear pressed to it tightly. "She was asleep on the couch." She heard the man say. "Kakyuu, I've missed you so much." There was a sound of him climbing back onto the bed, probably to join her. Usagi heard Kakyuu respond with an 'I missed you too.' "Do you think she'll ever find out about us?" He asked. Kakyuu replied with an 'I don't think she cares.'  
  
Usagi's eyes were tearing up and she did all she could to continue to stand. Slowly and quietly she made her way back to her own bedroom and shut the door. Even Kakyuu, the woman she was supposed to marry had taken another for a lover. How could she? Usagi started to cry and soon found her face buried in her pillows for a second time today. After some time had passed and she calmed down she realized that the man she had seen must have been Kakyuu's lover from Kinmoku. What right did she have to make her stop seeing him? She was going to be her wife damn it, that's what right she had. But they were happy together and she wasn't about to take that away from them. She was already destined to live with a broken heart, there was no sense in taking Kakyuu down with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days seemed to fly by all too quickly these days. Usagi hadn't been to school in ages and she began receiving warning letters in the mail threatening to withhold her student aide. She brushed them aside with the rest of the unwanted mail. As usual Seiya was here making Kakyuu and Usagi breakfast. She had gotten considerably better at the task and didn't even need Usagi's help any more even though she would still ask for it from time to time.  
  
"I'm going for the final fitting on my dress." Kakyuu waved passing up breakfast. "I'm not going to put on a few extra pounds now. Ja ne!" She walked out the door with a smile on her face.  
  
"She seems to be in a better mood lately." Seiya said as she put some of the dirty dishes into the sink. Usagi just answered with a humph. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed today?" She asked with a smile and dried her hands on the dishtowel.  
  
The past few weeks had consisted nothing of wedding plans and arrangements. Usagi found that she couldn't have a conversation with anyone about anything but it. Everyone that is except Seiya. Seiya seemed just as reluctant to talk about it as she was. It gave her a piece of comfort and mind knowing that she always had Seiya to talk to. It was agony in a sense, the person she thought she couldn't love any more than she already did and each day she found herself falling even more in love with her. She didn't know what was going to happen when her and Kakyuu did finally wed, she would have to say good-bye to all of this precious time she was getting to spend with Seiya.  
  
"Odango? Are you alright?" Seiya sat down next to her when she realized that she had been sitting still and not talking for quite a while.  
  
"Ne, Seiya?" She turned her head to look at her, putting down her fork that she had barely used. "What did Kakyuu's boyfriend from Kinmoku look like?"  
  
Seiya was puzzled as to why Usagi would question about him, but assumed that it was only natural to be curious as to her future wife's previous partners. "He was…"  
  
"Taller than you, short red hair, kinda spikey?" Usagi finished.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. How did you know?" Seiya was definitely interested in hearing the answer to this one.  
  
"His name is Kounetsu, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, did Kakyuu tell you?"  
  
"No, it's just kind of hard to ignore her calling his name out in the middle of the night while they're having sex." Usagi stood up with the last part of her statement and placed her mug in the sink.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya was shocked. "You mean he's been here?" She looked over at Usagi who just looked out the window over the kitchen sink.  
  
"He's here every night." She turned to look Seiya in the face. "Kakyuu doesn't know that I know… and she doesn't have to."  
  
Seiya couldn't believe that her princess would be doing this to Usagi. It was happening all over again. How could these people be so heartless and treat such a beautiful tenshi this way. "Gomen…" Was all she could reply.  
  
"It's alright, I understand why they're doing it. I'm not mad any more." Usagi walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom.  
  
Seiya wasn't finished talking to her yet and followed her down the hall and watched her brush her teeth over the sink. "Odango, you can't live like this. I'll talk to her and tell her to stop, it's not right."  
  
With the toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth Usagi smiled at Seiya. "I told you it's fine, actually I don't even know why I brought it up."  
  
"You brought it up because it obviously bothers you." Seiya said watching her finish up.  
  
Usagi looked at herself in the mirror, this was her life and she had to live with it. "Actually I was thinking about whether or not Kakyuu would even accept me after being with him."  
  
"What do you mean, of course she will, you're her wife." Seiya didn't see any logic in her statement. She began to feel uncomfortable talking to Usagi about her relationship with Kakyuu, they had always steered clear of this topic in the past.  
  
"Just because she's my wife doesn't mean she has to love me or find me attractive." Usagi looked over at Seiya. "Do you know if she's ever been with a woman before?" She was being completely serious, one of the rare moods Seiya ever found her in.  
  
Seiya let out a breath and shook her head. "No, none that I know of." She looked at Usagi who was just looking at the tile on the floor. "Why does it matter?"  
  
"I was just wondering." She said bringing her head up to face Seiya once again. "I've never even kissed another woman, I was just afraid that she had done all of these things that I hadn't and that she'd find me inadequit." Normally Usagi would have been blushing like crazy after saying such a statement but she was genuinely concerned and scared about the whole situation.  
  
Seiya smiled. "I don't see how it would be too much different than kissing a man."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I don't know. If it makes you feel better, I've never kissed anyone before." Seiya shrugged. She had grown used to the fact that she was way past maturity, almost died a few times and saved the world but yet she had never been kissed. It was just a fact in her life.  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide. "Really? You've never kissed anyone?"  
  
"Well I've kissed my parents and things like that but I've never REALLY kissed anyone before."  
  
Usagi came a little closer and looked straight up at Seiya. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"  
  
"Nani?" Seiya was beyond shocked but recovered quickly. "Odango, you're going to be married next week." Seiya mentally kicked herself for reminding Usagi of the fact that she was engaged, she wanted more than anything else in the world to kiss her right now.  
  
"I know, I was just wondering what it was like to kiss a girl." Usagi looked a little down hearted. "And besides, it's not as bad as what my fiancés doing, ne? I understand if you don't want to."  
  
"No, it's not that I…" Seiya was cut off.  
  
Usagi began to walk away. "Don't worry about it. After all, it is your first kiss we're talking about here, if you've waited this long, you should definitely save that for some one you really love."  
  
Seiya wanted to scream at that very moment. She wanted to yell across the room that she loved her, that there was no one else in the universe that she could love any more than her, but she didn't, and in the process she had hurt Usagi some how. When Usagi turned to walk away Seiya saw that she had what looked like the beginning of tears in her eyes. Wait for some one she loved? It was strange hearing it come from Usagi's mouth, the only person she had ever loved.  
  
Usagi walked down the hall a bit more and into her bedroom. She just wanted to throw herself in her usual manner on the bed but something stopped her, a hand on her shoulder. "Odango, you didn't let me finish." Before she could think any more about what she had said Seiya's lips were firmly pressed against hers. Their lips parted and were soon delicately dancing against one another in a very intimate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What no music in this chapter? Oh don't look so disappointed. ^_^ I wrote this chapter really fast because I wanted to read a first draft of my hime's new story. You guys are going to love it!!! I told her to hurry up and post it already but does she listen? Noooo… 


	13. Where Loyalty Lies

CM, gomen. There I said it are you happy?!!  
  
To my little cheerleader, ::smothers her in a giant hug for supporting her throughout this whole thing and gives her a big kiss because she thought she was unloved:: I'll always love you guys!! ^_~ By the way, where can I find one of the those LIR t-shirts? My mom would freak out!! That's the most kawaii way I've ever seen anyone sign out before!!  
  
Yeah, I know, this is a long author note, but I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is rated NC-17 in some parts. Hey, you wanted juicy, you got it!! I was under the impression that most of you guys weren't too found of it so I left it out until now. Me on the other hand can't get enough of it, so if you want more, it can definitely be arranged! ^_~  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by LiR  
  
(Where Loyalty Lies)  
  
They had both been waiting for this moment for so long and now the time had finally come. With a bit of hesitation, Seiya broke away from Usagi to take a second to look at her face, to see if this dream was truly reality. The small smile that rested on her lips was proof enough that she was not dreaming but finally being allowed to indulge in her fantasy. Usagi's face was coming back up towards her's before she could even think of going back for more. Her lips hungrily searched out the taller girl's but were interrupted before they had found what they sought. "Can you believe I got half way there and forgot my receipt?" Kakyuu's voice came from the living room down the hall and broke the moment between the two.  
  
A light blush played on Seiya's cheeks while a look of pure annoyment passed across Usagi's. They broke apart from their position and walked down the hall to meet Kakyuu, so as not to have her find them in such a manner. Finding your fiancé in the arms of another in the bedroom that you two don't even share yet wouldn't exactly be a good thing. "Aren't you going to be late now?" There was something in Usagi's voice that seemed like venom to Kakyuu. She knew she had just come home at a very bad time and was kicking herself inwardly for it. If this marriage was going to work out, AND she wanted to keep Kounetsu, she would have to try her hardest to get Usagi to want to be with Seiya.  
  
Neither of them liked the idea of the unwanted marriage, but under the circumstances that Kakyuu was planning to propose, she thought everything would work out just fine. "Yeah, I suppose I am." She said staring at Usagi with an unreadable expression. Her eyes drifted to Seiya who stood beside her and she noticed the residue of a blush still lingering on her cheeks. Was something already going on?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was hard for her to think of a plausible excuse to get out of the loft at such a time of night, and alone, but Seiya managed. Yaten was more than willing to be rid of her presence and Minako didn't seem to mind much either, though the pleading look on Taiki's face for her to stay was ever too priceless. She couldn't believe that her princess had left all of the windows and doors unlocked, what if some one had wanted to get in? Well she wanted to get into the apartment, but that was different. Seiya shook her head when she realized just how unapt for protecting themselves Kakyuu and Usagi were without their senshi.  
  
The dark shadows of the night hid her form as she stood in the corner at the end of the hallway. Usagi's bedroom door was cracked open a small amount and Seiya stole glimpses of her from time to time. She looked just like an angel. Usagi had told Seiya before that she couldn't sleep with her bedroom door closed all of the way, she was scared. Seiya had briefly made fun of her for being such a baby about the dark, but soon found it cute in a way. The topic had come up when Seiya questioned Usagi as to why she didn't just shut her bedroom door as not to hear the noise that Kakyuu and Kounetsu made if she wasn't going to say anything about it. This was precisely why she was here tonight.  
  
Kounetsu stow away from Kakyuu's room, closing the door behind him ever so gently. He glanced down the hall towards Usagi's room to see if she was awake and failed to notice Seiya glaring at him. He made his way into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Seiya removed her body from her casual lean against the wall and silently walked to position herself before the bathroom door. Moments later it was opened to reveal a VERY shocked Kounetsu. Before he could scream or say anything Seiya's hand was over his mouth as she grabbed the definition of his manhood squeezing it tightly. Seiya felt him wince in pain and yelp against her hand but she didn't let up as she led him out into the kitchen where she finally released him.  
  
"That kills!!" He cried out protecting himself from any more of her on coming 'creative' attacks.  
  
Seiya's eyes were narrowed as she looked him up and down. "You know I have no problem with you, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it!" He said in a loud whisper, neither of them wanted Kakyuu or Usagi to come and find them here.  
  
"You can't keep doing this! Do you have any idea what you're doing to Odango?" Seiya lectured him and pointed down the hall towards Usagi's room.  
  
Kounetsu developed a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. Seiya didn't like his reaction one bit and couldn't comprehend what the hell he was so smug about. "You of all people shouldn't be pissed about what I'm doing."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Kounetsu rolled his eyes in disbelief that she couldn't figure it out. "You're a smart girl, think." He waited and seeing that there was no response he continued. "If I'm here to 'provide' for Kakyuu…" He waved his hand in the air as though he was beckoning Seiya to continue for him. "… that means that…" Seiya still looked puzzled.  
  
"That means that you're an even bigger ass than I originally thought you were?"  
  
"No baka, that means that Usagi will turn to some one else…" He poked Seiya in the shoulder with the last part. "…that person could be YOU!"  
  
The realization dawned on Seiya like a slap to the face. "ME?" She questioned unbelievingly.  
  
"Well Kakyuu was hoping that it was you." He passed her a sly seductive glance. "And you're telling me that's not what you want?" He turned and slung his arm around Seiya's shoulder and sprawled his hand out in front of them as if he was showing something off to her. "Picture this, the beautiful princess of your dreams, with all the power and beauty that she was deemed to have and all she wants is to run into your arms because her wife won't satisfy her."  
  
A smile played on Seiya's face but was soon erased when she tore his arm off of her shoulders. "That's not how it's supposed to be."  
  
"What are you telling me you don't want her, are you saying that you don't love her?" Kounetsu looked at her inquisitively and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Seiya's face twisted into a pissed expression. "I love her more than anything in this world, don't you ever question me about that! I love her so much that I couldn't do that to her. The person she marries should love her, and ONLY her. You're out of line being here and if you continue to hurt her… well… I don't even want to start to plan your funeral!"  
  
Kounetsu backed away a bit when he saw how truly pissed Seiya really was. She stood there fuming in the middle of the kitchen looking as though she would jump for his throat at any second. "Calm down… we can work this out…"  
  
"Piss off!"  
  
He was soon aware of just how vulnerable he was at that point in time standing there in only his underwear. This girl had been his friend, possibly one of his only friends back on Kinmoku and to have her peeved at him now was not a pleasant feeling. He felt some remorse for his actions but then again, the friendship he shared with Seiya was no match for the love he felt for Kakyuu. "You don't know what you're doing." He said with a stone face that was perfectly reflecting his attitude at the moment. He didn't want to lose his temper with her, he had to try and stay calm.  
  
Seiya couldn't believe he was saying this to her, of course she knew what she was doing, she was protecting her Odango. If her fiancé wasn't going to step up to do it, that only left her. "I don't know what I'm doing? How the hell do you figure? I think you'd better get the hell out of here now." She pointed towards the door in a fit of anger.  
  
"You'd sacrifice your princess' happiness for a princess that you have no sworn loyalty to? I think you'd better check your allegiance and choose your side now. Who do you have more devotion towards?" Kounetsu seemed temporarily amused by the shocked look on Seiya's face.  
  
Guilt washed over her and her thoughts were no longer clear. Was she truly being disloyal to her princess? Was she committing treason? Seiya said nothing as Kounetsu walked past her and back to Kakyuu's room where she was waiting. On his way however, he failed once again to notice the unexpected visitor in the hallway.  
  
Usagi watched as he walked by her unnoticed and once he was out of sight and behind the closed door her eyes went back to Seiya. She still stood in the same position that Kounetsu had left her gazing out the window at the full moon that had risen over the city. Her form started to shake and her shoulders slumped forward. Usagi made out the small drop of water that fell from her face and came in contact with the hard stone floor. She was crying… Usagi walked slowly to come up behind the raven-haired girl and wrapped her arms around her waist while resting her head between her shoulder blades.  
  
Seiya jerked with surprise as she felt the sudden contact of another person against her own flesh. She quickly maneuvered from her hold and turned to see just who her captor was. There stood Usagi wearing a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts staring back at her. "Did you mean it?" She asked while Seiya continued to stare in wonder.  
  
"What?" She asked wondering just how long Usagi had been listening in.  
  
"When you said you loved me… did you mean it?" Usagi's eyes were pleading and hopeful, she wasn't mad at all that Seiya was here in her apartment in the middle of the night. If anything she felt somewhat grateful that she had stepped in to try and protect her.  
  
Seiya took a step towards her, closing the gap that she had created between them and looked down lovingly into Usagi's eyes. "Of course I meant it. I love you more than you'll ever know." She said brushing some stray unruly bangs from Usagi's face.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation Usagi threw herself into the taller girl's arms and took her lips captive. Seiya's shock lasted only temporarily and soon she was consumed completely by the embrace of the woman she loved. Was this really happening? Seiya found her mind asking the same question over and over again and each time it was graciously answered by the warmth of Usagi's lips pressed against her own.  
  
Seiya soon found herself being ushered down the long hallway, back towards Usagi's room. Her mind was screaming at her that this wasn't right but her body just wouldn't listen. The sweet fragrance of Usagi's room filled her senses, the perfume she wore, the scent of her clothes, the essence of her, everything that she loved about Usagi. Usagi turned to face Seiya, both standing at the foot of her bed and looked up at her with an innocent glance, though the thoughts that were going through her mind were anything but. The blonde's lips met with the tender flesh of Seiya's neck and caused her to moan in ecstasy.  
  
The taller girl's arm wrapped itself around the curve of Usagi's waste as her other hand slid behind her head and perched at the nape of her neck. Both arms drew her in and it didn't seem as though Usagi was minding one bit. Sensing the sensuality of Usagi's kisses growing ever more powerful, Seiya leaned into her a bit more causing her to lay back on the bed behind her. Now laying on top of her, she threaded her leg in between Usagi's long slender ones. Her hand was no longer satisfied staying respectfully at the top of her neck and began to explore more of this forbidden fruit. Forbidden…  
  
As Usagi's hand trailed down the length of Seiya's luxurious ponytail it came to rest on the muscular mounds of her ass and pulled them towards her with simple force. It was an enticingly frank movement that sent sparks of excitement flowing through Seiya's body. She delved her tongue deeper into her Odango's mouth, searching out and feeling all that she was opening up to allow her to. Wanting more of what she was already getting, Usagi lifted her head up from its place on the mattress and deepened their kiss even more.  
  
Seiya shifted and moved herself into a higher position to regain some dominance that she had lost and felt Usagi's hands slip under the lower hem of her skirt placing both of her hands on the delicate rim of her panties. Until now Seiya had been afraid to open her eyes in fear that Usagi would disappear if she had. The first glimpse she took proved that Usagi was indeed still there, her eyes were closed and a content smile played upon her lips as she broke their kiss. This in turn caused a smile of her own to appear as she moved her face down her lover's tight body to pull up her shirt. In a trail of small kisses Seiya worked her way up Usagi's abdomen and occasionally looked up to see the reaction on her face. Venturing further more still she exposed the unbound mounds of perfection that once lay hidden beneath the cotton fabric. Her tongue made smooth circles around one of her nipples while her hand cupped the other breast allowing her thumb to slide freely over its nipple's surface.  
  
Usagi didn't know how much more of this she could handle and they had only just begun. She put more pressure on Seiya lower half pressing the other girl against her further. The tingling sensation that was growing between her thighs was being ebbed but teased at the same time by this pressure. Her movements began in the slow grinding of her hips against the girl's that were pleasing her on top. Her lips felt so good on the bare skin of her breasts but she couldn't help but yearn for them to be on hers again. As if she had read her mind Seiya's head came back up to capture Usagi's lips once more. Unable to control herself anymore Usagi switched up her position so that she came out on top of Seiya. Sitting up straight while Seiya lay on her back, Usagi lifted her arms over her head and removed her top that had previously restricted their contact.  
  
Seiya couldn't help but marvel at the sight that was placed before her. Such perfection in a girl who didn't even know she possessed it. Usagi saw that Seiya was captivated by what she was doing and paused for a moment to allow her to take the entire scene in. The curve of her supple breast broke way to the harder line of her ribs, but soon bowed in once again for her slender waist. Usagi bent down and placed a small kiss on Seiya's lips and motioned for her to sit up with her. When she did and Usagi was now sitting on her lap, Usagi wrapped her legs around her while pulling up her shirt. After her shirt was removed, Seiya's lips found their way back to the valley between Usagi's breasts. Usagi placed her arms over Seiya's shoulders and drew the woman's face into her bosom feeling even more of a twinge of eroticism.  
  
Her hands slid over Seiya's shoulders and caused the straps of her bra to fall and rest further down her arm. In much the same way that Seiya had done to her, Usagi leaned in and coaxed Seiya's form down to the bed. She took her place beside her and began kissing the line of where the boundaries of her bra gave way to the fullness of her breasts. Seiya's head went back and she enjoyed every moment that the wetness of Usagi's lips touched her skin. Unconsciously her hips began to swivel and caused her body to begin to sway with Usagi's. Usagi sensed her growing passion and once again slipped her hand down under Seiya's skirt. Her hand felt the wetness that was growing between Seiya's legs and slid a finger under her now soaked satin panties.  
  
Seiya gasped when she felt Usagi's finger run along her smooth sex and immediately brought her face foreword to meet with Usagi's. Usagi turned her head up and became enraptured by yet another round of passionate kisses from the girl she was pleasing. All of her inhibitions slipped away as she found this was almost the same as when she would please herself, except this time she got the pleasure of watching Seiya enjoy herself. Every now and again she would slid a finger or two into her lover and feel her body tense up. She had to smile at this, and hoped that Seiya was enjoying this as much as she was.  
  
Seiya felt it coming on in waves but knew that she would never actually get off. Her mind was completely on Usagi yes, but it wasn't just the heat of the moment or the passion being shared between them, it was her sense of duty, the words that Kounetsu had spoke and Usagi's future too. Seiya's hips were now bucking against Usagi's hand, but just before she felt herself about to peek she pulled back from Usagi. Usagi stared in wonder at her, as did Seiya, she couldn't believe that she could have lost control like that. Seiya couldn't believe that she could have done this to her Odango. Usagi neared her trying to regain what was just lost but Seiya moved away even more. "Gomen…" She said as she held Usagi away by her shoulders.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi questioned, her eyes searched Seiya's face for any signs of what was wrong. "I don't understand."  
  
"Gomen nasai Odango… I have to go." She said getting rolling further away from the blond. They couldn't be doing this, it was just as bad as Kakyuu and Kounetsu. She wasn't going to live her life being a second, a substitute for Usagi's wife. To love Usagi and give herself to her completely was all she would ever want, but she wanted the same from her in return.  
  
"But why?" Usagi was on her hands and knees on the bed as Seiya stood up and replaced her clothing. "I don't understand… you told me you loved me."  
  
This was one of the hardest things Seiya had to do, to get up and leave her Odango when she was begging her to stay. She walked to the foot of the bed and allowed her eyes to linger on Usagi's form one last time before speaking. "Odango, I do love you, but you're going to be married in a few days."  
  
"Seiya, I don't love her, I love you!" Usagi crawled a bit closer to her. "I love you… Please stay, I'm not married yet."  
  
"I'm not going to be the person that hides in the sidelines waiting for you to have time to offer me." Her voice was amazingly strong compared to how weak she felt in heart and body. "I just can't do it Odango."  
  
"Won't you just stay, just for tonight then? Let us at least be together once before I have to throw my life and my heart away at that alter." The tears made themselves apparent in Usagi's eyes as she pleaded her case before her. "Please?"  
  
Seiya's eyes shifted over Usagi's vulnerable body and then finally rested on the moisture that was now pouring from her eyes. She leaned in and placed a hand on the bed beside Usagi and brought her knee up to the other side of her and wrapped her in all the passion she had once again. Usagi's tenseness faded and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth.  
  
Seiya became aware of the disgruntled look on Usagi's face and stared down at her strangely. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to stay."  
  
Usagi sighed again and rolled her eyes. "I do, but now I have to start all over at undressing you!" She said with a smile and came back up to kiss Seiya playfully.  
  
"Oh?" She replied with a grin ten times more devious than usual and began shedding her clothes before her. With every new inch that she exposed, Usagi took the opportunity to explore with her hands and lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sight that lay before Kakyuu this glorious morning was pleasure in itself. Kounetsu had told her of Seiya's little visit last night and now that she had awoken and Usagi's door was shut firmly, she knew her suspicions had been true. It was just a matter of time before she was going to have her cake and eat it too. She smiled as herself in delight.  
  
She had her doubts before about whether or not Seiya would accept such an arrangement; she never once thought that Usagi would have a problem with it. Usagi was the type of person who constantly needed love and to know that she was loved. Kakyuu wasn't ready to take on that kind of responsibility especially when she was giving her all to Kounetsu still. She figured that Usagi would have no problem finding some one else to fulfill her needs. Just to make sure and pacify her curiosity she nudged the door open a bit.  
  
There tangled in the sheets of Usagi's bed lay Seiya and Usagi still wrapped together in an embrace. Although Kakyuu had never found the naked body of a woman to be enticing at all, something about this situation turned her on. Seeing her fiancé exhausted and resting peacefully in the arms of her Starlight with nothing between them gave her a great sense of pleasure. "A few more days and all of our anxiety will be gone." She said as she closed the door once again, leaving them to awaken thinking that they were still cloaked in secrecy.  
  
Seiya awoke and noticed the sunlight that was now coming in through the windows. She gained her bearings on her position and situation. She jerked back in shock when she finally realized what had happened. There in her arms was a very vulnerable Usagi snuggling up against her with a smile. She immediately felt shame for her actions and tried to slip away unnoticed. Without a sound she got dressed and collected her things. During this time Usagi had awoken and noticed the commotion but didn't say anything.  
  
So as not to be caught, Seiya climbed gracefully and quietly out Usagi's bedroom window and onto the fire escape. "Oi, what a way to start the day!" She exclaimed exasperated at the fact she to scale an apartment building first thing in the morning.  
  
Usagi pulled the sheets around her a little tighter and up to her chin. She couldn't believe that she had just up and left her this morning. Her dream hadn't come that night, well not the nightmare anyway, but this time it was the pleasant setting of her and Seiya sitting on top of the grassy hill in the sunlight again. The wedding was now the day after tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning broke over the landscape as the colors of dawn merged with the colors of day. Yaten woke, earlier than usual for her normal routine, but for some reason she wasn't bent on complaining about it. Opening her eyes she took a look around the room to see everyone else's state. Taiki was asleep across the room with a book hanging from her hand, and Seiya wasn't in her bed. Her sheets hadn't been moved and Yaten knew she never came home last night. Last was Minako, still asleep not too far from her beneath one of the large windows. The newly risen sun sprawled its rays on Minako's sleeping form giving her a warm and inviting look. Yaten wrapped her blanket around her and stepped over to where Minako was laying. She stood above her for a few seconds before finally kneeling down to lay with her. She didn't care whether or not Taiki woke up and saw them, it's not like they were doing anything, she just wanted to lay with her. Was there any harm in that?  
  
Minako stirred when Yaten's body came to rest beside hers and her eyes slowly opened to see who her visitor was. "Yaten?" She asked trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Shhh…" Yaten said pointing to Taiki. "I was cold." She lied and snuggled up to Minako's form more.  
  
Minako had to smile. Never in a million years had she ever expected Yaten to be acting this way, and to her nonetheless. Sure she had her suspicions but this was unbelievable. She decided not to ask questions and break the mood. Her arms went around the sliver haired girl's and they lay there comfortably. "You know, Seiya's never going to let you hear the end of this when she wakes up." Minako giggled.  
  
"She never came home last night." Yaten kissed the tip of her nose and gave her a wink.  
  
Minako smiled with her eyes closed, she was still a little groggy from lack of sleep. "I wonder where she is?"  
  
"Does it matter? She's not here, that's a bonus in itself." Yaten grumbled but managed to give Minako another sweet kiss in the process.  
  
"Oh, you're so busted!" Seiya said walking past them with a smile. She walked over and flopped herself onto her futon and put a pillow over her head. Yaten's fist clenched up and her eyes closed in frustration. Seiya's hand waved up over the pillow. "Go ahead with what you were doing, don't mind me!" She said all too casually.  
  
Minako felt the blush on her cheeks as she slinked under the covers a little more. "Where were you last night, ne?" Yaten smirked amused sitting up from her position. So what if she was laying next to Minako, she wasn't the one who stayed out all last night. "You look a little tired… up late last night?" She continued her interrogation.  
  
Seiya winced at the thought of having to tell Yaten where she was last night. "I was cleaning up the trash." She was referring to Kounetsu, that was the real reason she had gone out last night, although it wasn't the thing that kept her out.  
  
"Reeaaallllyyyy…" Yaten said rolling her eyes. Minako too became intrigued with their little adventurer. "So how about you tell us the truth?"  
  
Seiya feigned snoring and felt a pillow hit her body. "Damn you, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"You're not getting out of this that easily!" Yaten got up and marched over to where she was laying.  
  
"I'm warning you, if you jump on me so help me Kamisama, you're gonna pay!" Seiya's threat was muffled from under the pillow and she took it off at just the right time to see Yaten and Minako coming up on her. "Ahhh!! Damn you people, you can't just double team some one who's trying to sleep!"  
  
"I didn't see that in the rules, did you?" Minako asked sarcastically of Yaten.  
  
"Nope, I didn't see anything like it!" They both came down in an annoying lump on top of Seiya. "You REEK!" Yaten announced pulling away from Seiya with wide eyes. "Where the hell were you last night?"  
  
Seiya looked over at her with a devious smirk and even more mischievous eyes. Minako didn't understand what she was talking about. "What? I don't get it." She whined looking from Yaten to Seiya.  
  
"Who the hell were you with?" Yaten was dead serious, but more in a curious way than threatening.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell." Seiya said shoving Yaten away in the process. All of the sudden Minako caught on and too caught a whiff of the sex that surrounded Seiya.  
  
Minako stood up and began to walk away, but before she got too far she looked back over her shoulder and winked at Seiya. "I'm sure Usagi will appreciate that fact!" 


	14. And We All Fall Down

LOL, hey Pissy Sir Piss-a-lot, that is the best name I've ever heard of!! ^_^v Gomen for making you guys wait so long, I was just dreading writing this chapter. ::sighs:: Plus, I was discouraged since it took my little cheerleader so long to review it… ::pouts:: But she did!!! YEAH!! I'm not really in the mood for author note's right now so you guys got lucky!  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by LiR  
  
(And We All Fall Down)  
  
Taiki was on her way to Ami's house and Seiya had gone out to do god only knows what, leaving Yaten and Minako home all alone. Yaten grinned as she looked over at Minako. "Not going to work today?" She asked casually.  
  
Minako stiffened a bit and flicked the television to a different channel. "Nope, there wasn't really any reason for me to be there." She said hoping that Yaten didn't look any more into it. The real reason that she had stayed home this morning and probably would for the rest of the day was because she saw her opening to be alone with Yaten with no Taiki or Seiya.  
  
Yaten walked over and leaned on the back of the couch looking over Minako's shoulder. "No reason huh? Did you forget that I work there too and know that you had at least three meetings scheduled for today?" There was a smug smiled displayed on Yaten's face as she looked in the direction that Minako was.  
  
Minako shook her head, she had been caught but it wasn't like it was a bad thing. "Well maybe I had to do a little cleaning around the house." She said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Yaten had to blink her eyes a few times to make sure that the site she was witnessing was the real thing. Minako began to rummage through a small cabinet near the sink and soon pulled out rubber gloves and a bucket of cleaning supplies. "What are you doing?" She asked referring to the cleaning products.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I just told you that I wanted to stay home and clean." Minako looked at Yaten with a cockeyed look. She didn't want to throw herself at her all the time and for once she wanted her to actually admit that she was happy that Minako had stayed home.  
  
Yaten just stood and stared as the blond walked by her and into the bathroom. The apartment didn't need any cleaning per say, a little picking up every here and there and it would be fine. What the hell was she trying to pull? Yaten's brow began to furrow as she tried to figure Minako out. She had been almost sure that she had the same thing on her mind, that's why Yaten figured she stayed home… so why was she cleaning? Was she having a blond moment?  
  
"Will you hand me the package of sponges?" Minako called from the bathroom.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, still in a daze, Yaten grabbed the sponges without really thinking about them too much. Cleaning wasn't sexy, at least not in Yaten's book. She rounded the corner and saw Minako on her knees scrubbing the bathtub. Her butt bobbed up and down in the air as she put more pressure in her strokes. Alright, maybe cleaning was a little sexy. Yaten grinned to herself and handed Minako the sponges. "Here." She said as she looked down at the blond still cleaning.  
  
Minako truly didn't hear Yaten because of the running water of the tub. If she had scrubbed the bathtub a little more she may have been able to see the reflection of Yaten's pissy face in it. She stood behind Minako getting more aggravated by the minute. Already sexually frustrated and now she was quickly get more irritated by the fact that Minako was blatantly ignoring her. Minako failed to here Yaten's numerous comments alerting her of her presence and it was no surprise that she was shocked to find the sponge she asked for flying into the back of her head. "What the hell was that for?" She asked picking the sponges that she was using up and hurling them at Yaten.  
  
The silver haired girl stood with her arms out in complete disgust. "That was freaking gross!"  
  
"That's what you get for being an ass!" Minako looked up sternly from the tub taking off her rubber gloves.  
  
Yaten picked up another sponge that she felt was appropriate to counter attack Minako. "You should have answered me when I was talking to you!" She launched her weapon.  
  
Minako once again caught the sponge in the head, but this time it was in the face. She picked up the toilet brush and held it in front of her in a threatening manner. "Oh you wanna go huh?" She mocked Yaten getting in a fighting stance.  
  
Yaten reached behind her and grabbed the air freshener can and a tube of toothpaste. "Bring it on girly." She smiled an evil grin.  
  
Minako began to charge after her with the toilet brush hoping to knock her weapons from her hand. Yaten squeezed the toothpaste container as hard as she could when she saw Minako approaching. The toothpaste went all over the front of Minako and on her arms, some even went down her shirt. "Ewww… it's slimy!!" She screeched forgetting about her attack and taking time to try to dig the toothpaste from her cleavage. Yaten simply smiled but she wasn't done with her yet. Minako looked up just in time to see her pointing the aerosol can ominously at her.  
  
Yaten faltered in her approach as she saw Minako open her arms to greet her. Before she knew it she was wrapped in a full toothpaste hug and Minako was doing all she could to work it onto her body. "Get off! Get off devil woman!" Yaten called trying to pry Minako from her body. "Damn you!" She called. All of her insults and squirming only encouraged Minako more as she held her tighter until she smelt the lovely smell of lilacs.  
  
"My hair!" Minako screamed as she released Yaten and felt her now damp hair. Yaten just smirked as she stood back and admired her handy work. Since she couldn't get away from Minako she began spraying the air freshener in her hair. "Oh god, I think I'm going to die!" Minako began to feign gagging. It was absolutely horrid in the room with all the spray but Yaten was still enjoying her show.  
  
Minako rushed over to crack the window. "Close that damn thing would ya!" Yaten called bending down next to the freshly cleaned tub. "I don't want the whole neighborhood watching me while I take a bath."  
  
"Nu-uh, I'm taking a bath first!" Minako said grabbing her towel off the rack. "People can smell me a mile away now!"  
  
"Hey, I was here first and besides, I'm more delicate than you, there's no telling what toothpaste will do to my skin!" Yaten said sticking her nose in the air a bit but also trying not to laugh.  
  
Minako began to pout, seeing as how her brute force didn't appear to be working. Yaten looked over at her and smiled. She looked absolutely adorable like that, smeared with toothpaste and her hair all disheveled, she found it hard to be mean to her. "You know Minako…" The slamming of the front door cut off Yaten.  
  
The door to the bathroom had been closed in their shuffle and they couldn't see who was there. They heard the sound of the refrigerator door open, a chugging noise and a long 'ahhhh'. "Seiya's home." Minako said a little down heartedly.  
  
"Oh, but she doesn't know we're BOTH in here." Yaten smirked looking casually over to the bath she was drawing. Minako smiled back and her silver haired companion came to present her with a seductive kiss.  
  
"It took you long enough didn't it?" Minako said between kisses as she held Yaten in return.  
  
Yaten just smiled having figured out her little game. "Shhh… Do you want Seiya-baka to come in here and bust us?" She began unbuttoning Minako's pajama top.  
  
Minako didn't say another word and just let Yaten take care of all the details. Soon the bathwater was shut off and Minako placed her toe into it to test its temperature. Pleased with its warmth she climbed in and lay back allowing the water to come up and cover her body. Since Yaten had spent most of her time undressing Minako she was still busy removing her own clothing. Minako looked on, simply amazed at how some one who wore half of the sexy lingerie that Yaten did could have ever survived in a man's body. Once her lace panties, that had barely covered anything in the first place, hit the floor Yaten began to climb into the tub also.  
  
Yaten sat up on her knees and straddled Minako giving her kisses. The tub was deep, but not enough to submerge Yaten's entire body, only up to her waist was covered. A knock sounded at the front door and broke the couple's attention from one another. They didn't hear Seiya get up and answer it but it opened anyway. "Seiya?" Usagi's voice called through the apartment. "Seiya? Are you here?"  
  
"Great, now there are two of them out there!" Yaten sighed and sunk down a bit in the water almost losing her mood.  
  
"Maybe she came to meet her to go out somewhere." The suggestion seemed logical enough, but that just wasn't Yaten's luck.  
  
Yaten shook her head and turned over, resting her head on Minako's chest. "Seiya probably thinks she's alone, and judging from the state she was in this morning…"  
  
"Oh…" Minako said realizing that they would probably be out there for a while. "But what's stopping us from having fun in here?"  
  
Yaten smiled. "Nothing if we're quiet." She turned over to capture Minako's lips once again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seiya asked looking distastefully at Usagi.  
  
Usagi was confused and hadn't expected this kind of welcoming. "What do you mean, I came to see you." She brushed off Seiya's hasty comment and came up closer to the raven-haired girl for a hug.  
  
Seiya looked down at her and moved out of the way so that she couldn't wrap her arms around her. "You should have called first, I'm not really in the mood for company right now." Her voice was cold and her face showed no emotion either. Had Usagi only dreamed their encounter last night?  
  
Yaten and Minako couldn't help but listen to their conversation, the walls were thin and besides, they were standing right next to the bathroom. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise." Yaten mocked.  
  
"Yeah, but seriously, have you ever heard Seiya say she didn't want to see Usagi?" Minako asked holding Yaten in a more comfortable position.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to intrude on you, I just wanted to see you again." Usagi smiled but looked at the floor. This hurt, she couldn't even look in Seiya's eyes, they seemed empty.  
  
"Yeah well maybe you should go."  
  
"Why are you pushing me away?" Usagi was confused and tried once again to embrace the taller girl only to have her move away again. "What's going on? What did I do?" She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Nothing, you did everything right, but now I'm done with you." Seiya said trying to walk past her to get the door for her.  
  
"Nani? You're done with me? What the hell are you talking about?" Usagi stammered but didn't follow Seiya towards the door.  
  
Seiya stopped walking and turned to face Usagi again. She didn't want to do this but it was for her own good. "I got what I wanted from you, so now I'm done with you." The words were the biggest lie Seiya had ever spoken but she was a remarkable actress in the situation.  
  
"You used me?!" Usagi spoke astonished. Her eyes were wide and her hand clutched the shirt on her chest. "Last night meant nothing to you? You didn't mean what you said?"  
  
Seiya laughed, it was helping her from crying. "You should really go now."  
  
"NO! I'm not leaving until you answer me." She stated firmly.  
  
Seiya caught a glimpse of the tears threatening to break from their barriers. She knew that she wasn't going to be the one to comfort Usagi after she said this, and she doubted that she would ever be again. Before her true emotions could show on her face she chuckled again. "What, you mean when I said I loved you?" She watched as Usagi's head nodded. Seiya gulped down hard before speaking again. "It got your skirt up didn't it?"  
  
Before she could even think of what she was doing Usagi's hand came in one swift hard motion to contact with the side of Seiya's face. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you did this to me! I trusted you…"  
  
Minako was just about ready to fly out of the bath and pound Seiya's face in for what she just said to her princess. As if Usagi hadn't already been through enough, she didn't need this, she didn't deserve this. Yaten held her back trying to keep her quiet. She didn't understand what was going on either, she knew Seiya well enough to know that she wasn't like that and would never do that to anyone, ESPECIALLY not Usagi.  
  
"Well we've learned a little lesson here now haven't we?" Seiya said turning from her and walked towards the door. "Thanks for the good times."  
  
"Seiya…" Usagi said tears quietly trickling down her face. There were no sobs, no staggered breath, only quiet tears of regret. Seiya turned around and saw this and felt as though she was going to die right then and there. "… do you really not love me?" Usagi looked at her pleading. "I love you so much… and… and I just don't know what I'd do without you…"  
  
Seiya's heart ached and she thought her knees were going to give out at any second. She couldn't keep up this act. Walking to the door and holding it open she turned back to Usagi. "Usagi…" It felt so strange saying that name. "… I never loved you and I never could love you."  
  
Usagi's eyes closed at bit as she took that pain, she nodded her head that she understood and headed for the door. "I hope you have a nice life." Is all she said as she walked out the door and out of Seiya's life forever.  
  
Seiya closed the door hastily and immediately fell to the floor in a slump on the other side. The tears came freely and her body hurt everywhere. "Gomen ne Odango…" She sobbed. Telling her Odango that she didn't love her caused her more pain than anything she had ever known. Just the mere thought of never knowing her company again piled on to that pain, knowing that when she smiled, it would never be for her added more. None of the kisses she granted would ever be for her, it was like another knife in her body.  
  
By now Minako and Yaten had gotten out of the bath to see what was going on. Minako was still completely furious as to the way Seiya had treated Usagi but all of that fury faded when she saw Seiya in a broken mess on the floor in front of the door. Yaten made her way over to her friend and picked up her head. "Seiya?"  
  
Seiya wrapped her arms around Yaten's shoulders, held her close and continued to cry. "She's gone and she's never coming back…" She sobbed out sounding like a drunken fool.  
  
"What did you do?" Yaten asked stroking her hair. Seiya never acted like this, she didn't even cry this much when they had lost their princess, for her to break down this way…  
  
"Seiya? Why did you say all of those things to Usagi?" Minako came over and sat next to Yaten.  
  
Seiya continued to cry, unable to control her self or her emotions at all. "I didn't want to… She's getting married to my princess."  
  
"Even so, but she loves you." Minako stated, having heard Usagi say those words to her.  
  
Seiya calmed down a bit and tried to suck back some of the emotions that she was pouring out. "What good is love when you can't be with the one you love?"  
  
"Weren't you just with her last night?" Yaten asked. "Obviously she wants to be with you."  
  
"No." Seiya stood up and brushed Yaten off of her. "I'd be giving everything I ever had and was to that relationship even when she has to run off and be with her wife. Don't I deserve the same from her?" Even though she was trying her best to be strong the sadness still lingered around her. "Besides, Kakyuu is supposed to be her wife, I should do the honorable thing and step down, ne?"  
  
It was clear where she was coming from. Yaten knew that Seiya loved Usagi more than anything, but she also knew that she had an overwhelming sense of pride that would never allow her to be some one's second. "Seiya what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't have to do anything now. I can go back to being the head of the senshi and have a clear mind." Seiya's face went to stone again and revealed no emotions what so ever.  
  
"Why did you have to hurt her though? Why couldn't you have just explained to her?" Minako felt so bad for Usagi and couldn't help but wonder what kind of state she was in right now.  
  
"I tried explaining it to her, I tried stopping it last night." Seiya closed her eyes for a moment remembering the intimate time they had shared the night before. "This was the only way. Now she'll never come near me again and this way neither of us will get hurt any more."  
  
"Oh yeah, it really seems like you're not hurt right now… and you know, come to think of it, it looked like Usagi was in a GREAT mood when she left here." Yaten said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "You can be really stupid sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"I'm going to find Usagi." Minako picked up her keys and walked out the door.  
  
"What the hell do you know, and besides, do you really think I need your lectures right now?" Seiya walked past Yaten and towards the space she occupied.  
  
"Well genius, did you ever stop to think that being the 'perfect senshi' would require tending to the princess? And with that, did you ever stop to think that Usagi will be your princess soon?" Yaten scoffed as she threw herself down on the couch. "Oh and thanks for ruining my alone time with Minako."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding was the day after tomorrow and Usagi had thought that it was going to be the end of her life. She was wrong. The end of her life was right now. She felt as though she was dying the worst death possible, being slowly tortured and ripped apart from the inside out. Her mind swirled and her chest ached. There was so much adrenalin pumping in her veins and it became the only thing that kept her going.  
  
People passed her on the street and gave her odd looks but she didn't notice them, nothing mattered now. Usagi had given up hope that anything that was left in her life could bring her happiness. Some how, by some small miracle, she made it back to her apartment and into her room. "Usagi?" Kakyuu called from the other room when she heard some one come in.  
  
Usagi didn't answer and instead lay face down on her bed. Having received no answer Kakyuu got up and looked around the apartment for her visitor. Before she reached Usagi's bedroom there was a knock at the door. Upon opening it, Minako stood in the hallway. "Kakyuu, did Usagi come here?"  
  
Kakyuu noted the worriment on Minako's face and her eyes that darted beyond her to scan the apartment before she received an answer. "I thought she had come home, but she didn't answer me when I called her."  
  
Minako let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Please take care of her and don't leave her alone. Please?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what's going on?" Kakyuu moved aside to offer Minako passage into the apartment.  
  
Minako shook her head and refused entry. "She just received some bad news, just promise me that you'll take care of her." Kakyuu nodded and watched Minako walk away.  
  
Very curious about the situation and what was going on with Usagi, Kakyuu walked down the hall towards her bedroom. "Usagi?" She called from the door as she saw Usagi laying face down on her bed.  
  
Usagi didn't move, with the warning that Minako had given her, Kakyuu assumed the worst and though that she had killed herself. "Oh god… Usagi." She rushed over to the bed and sat on it pulling Usagi up into her arms. She was still alive, she was just passed out. Kakyuu made herself comfortable and laid down with Usagi to keep her eye on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall man with long red hair stood in the doorway and Minako couldn't help but stare at him in awe, what the hell was he doing here in the late of the night? "Hello, Miss?" He waved his hand in front of Minako's face and she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Uh, gomen." She muttered. "What did you say your name was again?" She asked not really catching it, actually she didn't even remember him saying it in the first place.  
  
"I came here looking for Seiya."  
  
"Well I'm not going to get her unless I know who I'm handing her over to." Minako put her hands on her hips and stared him down. She was nothing compared to the size of this man but made her best attempt to look like she could snap him in half.  
  
"Kounetsu?" Yaten asked as she walked by with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Seiya, but your adamant door woman here is being a bit pushy." He pointed in reference to Minako who just blushed and smiled.  
  
"Minako this is Kounetsu, Kounetsu this is Minako." Yaten introduced them to one another but was shoved out of the way by Kounetsu.  
  
"Seiya damn it, what the hell did you think you were doing?" He questioned very threateningly towards Seiya who had gotten up for a snack.  
  
"Piss off Kounetsu, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now." Seiya waved him off like he was a child and continued into the kitchen.  
  
Kounetsu's face turned a new shade of red as she became even more visibly angry. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?" He demanded of the shorter more calm girl.  
  
"What is your problem? You little 'plan' can still work out, just find another scapegoat to follow through for you." Seiya found herself being rudely ripped up off the floor by her collar to come face to face with Kounetsu.  
  
"Really?" He said almost sarcastically. "Then explain to me why Kakyuu and Usagi are laying together right now in Usagi's bed!" He discarded her and she straightened out her clothes.  
  
"Kounetsu was Kakyuu's lover that she had to leave from Kinmoku." Yaten whispered over to Minako so that she at least had a little background on this.  
  
"It's none of our business what they do!" Seiya shouted at him being pissed that she was being accused and reamed out for doing the right thing.  
  
"You're her senshi, it is your business what she does!" Kounetsu stood towering above Seiya ready to breath fire if possible on her. Any normal person would have backed away and cowered but Seiya stood firm and strong and Minako and Yaten had to admire that. "Get your ass back over there and fix what you fucked up, NOW!" He pointed to the door.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're a fucking senshi, you have to follow my orders." Kounetsu was pissed but didn't lay a hand on her. He was a prince after all, he had learned some forms of dignity although he picked and chose his moments to express them.  
  
"I'm not your senshi."  
  
Kounetsu huffed and walked out the door not bothering to close it behind him. 


	15. The Meaning of Life

Yet another happy chapter here for you. V_V Gomen… To my lil' groupie, I LOVE THE T-SHIRT!! ::big huggles:: To my little cheerleader, hell, I'm just happy to see you! ::big huggles::  
  
I have to defend Kounetsu here for a minute. ::sighs:: He wasn't supposed to be a bad guy, he's just emotionally distraught right now. I feel for the poor man… but if you want to loath him, go for it, it only makes the ever wonderful Seiya look that much better!!! (as if that was possible!)  
  
BTW… go read Ms Monypeny's new fic, (there RHL, are you happy I called her that?) I'm in love with it and want her to write more so support her! Arigato!  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by LiR  
  
(The Meaning of Life)  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to the unfamiliar sight of red hair next to her. Picking her head up further she saw that she was in her own room and in her own bed. Her eyes traveled down again to fall on the sleeping form of Kakyuu. She didn't remember falling asleep with her here. She thought back trying to remember what happened before she went to sleep and that's when the pain came back to her.  
  
Kakyuu stirred a bit with the sobs that were coming from Usagi's body. Usagi looked down once again to see if her eyes had opened but she was not yet awake. Looking down, she stared at the face of the woman she was destined to marry. She had better get used to this, she was going to have to wake up to this woman's face everyday for the rest of her life.  
  
A new round of sobs racked her body and she could no longer keep quiet. Usagi had lost the one thing in her life that had ever mattered. She got up from her reclined position and walked down the hall towards her bathroom. She opened the closet as though she was rummaging through Dr. Kavorkian's medicine cabinet. Her hands along with her eyes desperately searched the cabinet for the quickest way out of this life.  
  
Finally, catching the gleam of the ceiling light behind her, Kakyuu's package of straight blade razors came into her view. Usagi's shaking hands quickly reached out for them and ripped the package open. She selected one of the blades that had fallen to the floor in her attempt to open the package. Holding the metal assailant over her delicate wrist her eyes looked around at her surroundings one last time. Thinking the better of her position, Usagi moved and sat in the bathtub.  
  
She was going to end this day before it could even begin. She saw no other solution to this problem, her vision was hindered by the blinders of the pain she felt. Her tears had stopped but her hand was still a little shakey. Through her blurred vision she held her arm out in front of her palm up and could almost see her life pumping through those veins. Her right hand came down to position the blade at the base of her wrist.  
  
Putting a little pressure on it the thick, dark red of her blood began to surround the blade. This hurt, but not as much as what Seiya had done to her. Not only once but twice had she been deceived by some one she thought she loved and given herself completely. She was going to have to make this quick, she didn't need any more pain. Drawing the blade back towards her body, Usagi made her lethal gash up her arm releasing all of the pain she felt in this life to move onto the next.  
  
"USAGI!" Kakyuu screamed from the doorway of the bathroom. She rushed over to the blond in the bathtub that was quickly becoming covered in blood. Usagi looked up at her and quickly switched the blade to her other hand to duplicate her act on her other arm. Kakyuu ripped the blade from her hand cutting her own hand in the process. "What are you doing? Stop!" Kakyuu was frantic, being a princess she had never seen so much blood before. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Usagi screamed back at her sitting up in the tub and squeezing her arm to speed along the process since it looked as though this was as far as Kakyuu was going to let her go. "Go AWAY!" She screamed when she realized that Kakyuu wasn't listening to her.  
  
Kakyuu's hands were covered in Usagi's blood from struggling with her to keep her under control. "Oh god, oh god what do I do?" She looked around and finally ripped down the cloth shower curtain. Usagi was still weak from exerting so much emotional energy from the day before that she had a hard time fighting back. Soon Kakyuu had both of the blonde's hands in her own and was wrapping the curtain around her wounded arm.  
  
Usagi's mood fell a little quieter when she realized that her struggling was getting her nowhere. "Why are you doing this?" She asked with her puffy eyes half shut and her arm out in front of her.  
  
Kakyuu looked up from her work on Usagi's arm and looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I think I should be asking you that question. You're my friend, I don't want to see anything happen to you, even if you do."  
  
Usagi just looked at her blankly. "If I died then you wouldn't have to marry me, you could marry Kounetsu instead."  
  
"If you died I would never forgive myself for not being a better friend. And if you died I wouldn't have been saved from an unwanted marriage, instead this entire planet would perish along with you." Kakyuu tied a knot making sure that there was enough pressure on the wound. "Don't you see, the whole reason that we are forced into this marriage is for the benefit of this planet? If we don't get married, it will die." Kakyuu leaned forward and wrapped Usagi in a hug. "Even if you wanted to escape the pain in your life, you have to remember that you will also be killing everyone else."  
  
"I'm so sorry…" Usagi sobbed as she held Kakyuu in return. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…"  
  
"What happened anyway, is this because of the wedding?" Kakyuu backed up to look into her blue eyes. Usagi shook her head from side to side. "No? Well you can tell me on the way to the hospital." Kakyuu helped hoist Usagi up from her seat in the tub. Usagi didn't bother to change her bloody clothes and climbed into the car along with Kakyuu.  
  
The majority of the car ride was silent. Kakyuu drove while Usagi stared blankly out the window. Every sight that she took in reminded her of why she needed to stay alive. The flowers, trees, gentle breeze, and the children playing in the grass, she couldn't let all of these things just disappear because she was unhappy with her life. "Can you tell me what happened?" Kakyuu asked looking over momentarily to Usagi's form slumped against the window.  
  
Usagi picked her head up and looked over at Kakyuu and then down at her hands. She felt so ashamed that she had attempted to commit suicide. If had felt so right at the time and it seemed like her only alternative. "Nothing."  
  
Kakyuu's eyes narrowed as she put both hands on the wheel. "You mean to tell me that you'd kill yourself over nothing?" Her expression softened and she started over. "Usagi, I only want to help you."  
  
"No one can help me." Usagi sighed being more than melodramatic. "I was tricked again but this time it just hurt too much." She said looking back out the window.  
  
"Who tricked you? Mamoru?" Kakyuu was confused and came to the most reasonable answers she could in her head.  
  
It was weird talking to her fiancé about her troubled love life that didn't involve her, but then again she thought of the fact that Kakyuu's love life didn't involve her either. "No, Seiya."  
  
"Nani?" Kakyuu hit the brakes rather hard for the red stoplight ahead. It had just come as shock to her. "Seiya tricked you?"  
  
Usagi rested her elbow on the door and placed her chin in the palm of her hand. "I thought she loved me…" She felt the tears coming on again but tried her best to suppress them. "… But she told me that she was just using me and that she could never love me." It hurt remembering those words, the wound that Seiya had made in her heart stung even more after repeating them.  
  
To the best of Kakyuu's knowledge, Seiya loved Usagi more than ever. Why would she say that to Usagi? The immediate realization of how much Usagi truly loved Seiya hit Kakyuu like a ton of squid (AN: I'm sick of saying bricks so I improvised… read on…). She was prepared to kill herself when she was brought to see the disenchantment of her love. Usagi finally felt the way that Seiya had always longed for her to feel about her and now she was pushing her away? This didn't make any sense. "I'm sorry." Was all that Kakyuu could answer. She was in no position to offer up an advice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going tonight?" Makoto asked leaning back casually on the counter.  
  
It was late afternoon and it would be dusk soon. "A strip club!" Rei said with a devious smirk but soon noticed the odd look she received from Ami. "What?"  
  
"Hello, she's marrying a woman…" Ami raised her brow. "…Do you really think she'd want to look at some naked man dancing all about?"  
  
"You're just disagreeing because YOU don't want to see it. Besides, I think Usagi should get a good eyeful of the male physique before she has to commit to a woman's." Rei crossed her arms and looked at Ami with a somewhat victory smile on her face. For once, she may have outsmarted the blue haired genius.  
  
"Where's Minako anyway?" Makoto asked casually while looking down at her watch. 4:30. As if on cue, Minako came walking through the door… without Usagi. "So?"  
  
"So what?" Minako shrugged and looked at the three women staring at her.  
  
"Where's Usagi?!" Rei said with a tinge of annoyance lacing her voice.  
  
Minako didn't want to tell the others about Usagi and Seiya's falling out last night. If Usagi wanted them to know then she could tell them herself. As it was, Minako wasn't supposed to have any knowledge of it anyway. There was nothing to worry about, she had left Usagi in capable hands. "I don't know."  
  
Rei's eyes closed in frustration and her hand balled into a fist. "You were supposed to bring her with you."  
  
Ami brought her hand up to pat Rei's shoulder. "It's not a big deal, we'll just go over to her apartment and pick her up." Makoto grabbed her keys and they headed out the door.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Minako mumbled to herself under her breath.  
  
When the inner senshi arrived at Usagi's apartment no one answered the door. "That's odd." Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe she's out looking for Minako!" Rei snorted, still not letting Minako's blond moment slip by.  
  
"Shut up!" Minako growled at her.  
  
"Guys, come on." Ami shook her head. "Maybe she's in the back and can't hear you, try the knob." She suggested to Makoto who was still knocking on the door.  
  
The knob gave way in the tall girl's hand and she proceeded to push the door open. "Hello?" She questioned down the hall as she walked into the silent apartment. "Usagi?" She called again as Rei, Ami and Minako followed her in.  
  
Makoto went to search the kitchen and Ami headed down towards her bedroom while Rei and Minako continued to argue in the living room. "You really kill me sometimes, you know that?" Rei huffed.  
  
"Oh like you've never made a mistake?" Minako had her hands on her hips. "I could name a few if you can't seem to remember…"  
  
"Go ahead, but only the ones that were dumber than half the stunts you pull!" Rei's retort was sent at Minako as a challenge… unfortunately Minako accepted.  
  
"We don't have that much time in a day but I'll give you some starters:  
  
-Going out with Mamoru- ouch that one hurt!  
  
-Getting wasted and thinking it was a good idea to make a bikini out of pizza-  
  
-When you thought that inflammable meant that it wouldn't catch on fire!- Look Yuuricho's hair still hasn't grown back from that one!"  
  
"Alright, shut up already!" Rei stood defeated with her arms crossed.  
  
"Guys, I think you should come here." Ami said standing in the hallway outside the bathroom door. The three girls walked down the hall to join her and to see what she was talking about.  
  
Minako gasped when she saw the sight of blood staining the white porcelin of Usagi's bathtub. "What happened?" She asked but then they heard the front door open and close. All four of them peered their heads out into the hallway to see who had just come in.  
  
Kakyuu and Usagi were taking their shoes off in the hallway and Usagi was covered in blood with a bandage on her arm. She almost slipped when removing her shoes but Kakyuu was quick to keep her steady. Usagi looked up at the fire haired woman with a smile. When they were finished they noticed their unexpected visitors staring at them from down the hallway.  
  
"Uh… hi guys." Usagi waved with a confused look on her face.  
  
Once they were spotted the girls filtered out of the bathroom and over to Usagi. "Oh my god, what happened?" Minako asked Usagi but her eyes quickly fell on Kakyuu, the person she had asked to take care of her.  
  
"Nothing." Usagi waved with a fake smile. She and Kakyuu had come up with a feasible excuse in the car on the way back from the hospital to explain her injury without having to tell them what had really happened. Neither of them knew however that Minako knew about Seiya.  
  
"Well are you ok?" Makoto turned Usagi's arm over to examine the bandage. "This isn't going to match your dress too well tomorrow." She tried to make light of the subject.  
  
Usagi let out a slight laugh. "I put my hand threw the window this morning when I was getting dressed. You know me, Miss Clumsy!" She tried to act as normal as possible and when she thought about it, this really was something that she would have done.  
  
"You're going to have to keep a better eye on her from now on Kakyuu." Minako said to sound like a joke but by the look she was giving Kakyuu, Kakyuu knew she was dead serious. Kakyuu nodded in response.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked trying to draw the attention off of herself. The phone rang and Kakyuu went to answer it.  
  
"We came to take you out for your bachelorette party!" Rei cheered a little over excitedly.  
  
Makoto looked Usagi up and down. "You're definitely going to have to change first though."  
  
"Hello?" Kakyuu answered the phone in the other room but kept an eye on the planetary senshi in her living room. "Taiki, it's good to hear from you… What's that? You're taking me out tonight?… With Yaten and Seiya?… Meet me here? Uh, no, I'll come over there to meet you… What? No, it's no problem… Really, I'll see you in a bit." She replaced the phone on its cradle and continued to look at the girls. The Lights had wanted to pick her up for a night out, she thought it best if Seiya didn't come over here while Usagi was here… ever. Is this how it was going to be? She would never again be able to spend time with Seiya and Usagi at the same time?  
  
"Male strippers!" Rei argued with Minako.  
  
"Female strippers!" Minako argued back and tried to pull Ami on her side. "Ne Ami?"  
  
"I agree with Rei, definitely male strippers." Makoto moved along side Rei to come to her defense.  
  
"Guys, geesh…" Usagi came between them. "Why do we even need strippers?"  
  
"'Cause that's what you're supposed to do!" They all said in unison, even Ami, with big smiles on their faces. Kakyuu listened intently to see where they were going so that they could possible avoid that same place.  
  
"Well let's go out and get some drinks first, maybe that will loosen you girls up a bit." Minako winked in Rei and Makoto's direction.  
  
"I still think that we should leave it up to Usagi." Ami said blushing.  
  
"I'm up for a few drinks, but let me shower first." She said bringing attention once again to her bloody attire.  
  
Once Usagi disappeared down the long hall Kakyuu came into the living room. "So where are you girls headed tonight?"  
  
"Oooo, the protective type of wifey!" Makoto pointed and poked some fun at Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu merely shook here head. "No, I'm going out with Yaten, Taiki and Seiya, I don't think a girl should run into her fiancé during her bachelorette party. Do you?"  
  
"Good point." Rei said thinking.  
  
After a while and much debating, Usagi returned to the girls freshly showered and ready to go. "So where are we going?" She asked. She had to put on her happiest face so that none of them would know the true torment that was eating her soul away. Minako knew the truth however and was going to do her best to try and turn Usagi's night around.  
  
"We still haven't decided." Makoto answered rubbing her temples. The arguing and bickering between Rei and Minako was becoming all too much for her.  
  
"Ami, do you want to invite Kureko?" Usagi offered up holding the phone out to her.  
  
Ami simply shook her head and felt the need to explain. "We broke up." She saw the astonished looks from her friends. "Yeah, I got dumped. I guess keeping little secrets from her wasn't the best way to construct a relationship."  
  
"Secrets?" Rei and Minako said together taking a break from their fight. "Did you have some one on the side?" Minako asked raising her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.  
  
Ami turned scarlet and put a hand to her mouth. "Minako…" She looked down at her feet. "No, I was talking about senshi business."  
  
Minako's mood deflated once she realized she wasn't going to get any juicy gossip from her genius friend. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" Minako looked over at Usagi and caught her off guard. She had been staring straight at the wall but when she felt Minako's eyes on her she put on her happy face once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakyuu walked into Minako's apartment without so much as knocking, they were expecting her, what harm could this cause? When she walked in she saw Taiki cleaning up after dinner in the kitchen, Yaten standing in front of the mirror trying to remind herself of how beautiful she was and Seiya… well she didn't see Seiya. "Where are we headed tonight?" She smiled brightly and waited for them to notice her.  
  
Taiki turned around drying her hands on the towel and walked over to give her a hug. "You look lovely." She said holding her hands in her own to look at her princess. When she looked down at her hands she saw traces of red and a gash in her hand. "What happened here? Is that blood?"  
  
Kakyuu cursed herself for not washing her hands better before she left the apartment. "It's nothing, I was trying my hand at cooking today and had a little accident."  
  
Taiki grinned at her explanation. "I hope you didn't end up serving Usagi a finger sandwich!" Kakyuu smiled in light of the comment and turned her attention to Yaten who had come up to them.  
  
"I say we go to a strip club!" She offered up making a last minute adjustment on her hair.  
  
Kakyuu shook her head with her hand on her forehead. "Do you and Minako share a brain?" She asked. Yaten was puzzled but then realized what must have happened and blushed. "Why don't we just stay here and have girl time?"  
  
"What? I just spent all this time on my make up and you want to stay in?" Yaten folded her arms. "No way!"  
  
"Princess, I think we should really go out. Trust me, it would be good for Seiya to get out of the apartment." Taiki suggested. She was not too thrilled when she got home and found out what had happened. To make matters worse, since there were no walls in this damn apartment she had to watch Seiya in agony all night and day.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Seiya?" Kakyuu asked trying to play dumb.  
  
Yaten quickly jumped in to save the conversation. She didn't want Seiya's pathetically depressed ass to ruin her princess' last night of freedom. "She's just been pent up in here too long, she's not in the best of moods."  
  
"Where is she?" Kakyuu looked over Yaten's shoulder and tried to spot Seiya in the apartment. Yaten moved around making it hard for her to see. She finally shot Yaten a look of concern.  
  
"I'll go get her, she's probably changing or something. You know, she can't look like a slob all the time!" Yaten gave Taiki an odd look and walked off.  
  
"Here Princess, we'll wait in the car." Taiki ushered her out the door before she could see Yaten pry Seiya's body up off the floor.  
  
"Seiya-baka, come on its time to go." Yaten knelt down next to her partner. Seiya was face down on her futon wearing the same clothes she did the day before. She hadn't moved a muscle since Kounetsu had left. "She's your princess damn it. You have to come."  
  
Seiya's eyes were open and looking at nothing in particular. "I don't want to go."  
  
"Tough shit! Get up and let's get moving." Yaten picked her up by her armpits and almost strained herself. "You're getting heavy, if I break a sweat picking your sorry ass up…" Seiya stood on her own and looked at Yaten with eyes full of sadness. "Come on." Yaten spoke in a little less harsh voice and began walking to the door.  
  
Seiya didn't even bother to straighten herself out and just followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi knew she wasn't supposed to drink with the amount of blood she lost and kept her drinks to a minimum. She watched as Rei and Minako cheered on the strippers. Yes, they had actually found a club that had both. Coming to an agreement the two girls acted as though they were best friends. "Shake that thing!" Rei hollered with her hands cupped around her mouth.  
  
They had quite a few drinks in them each and were standing at the end of the stage while Usagi, Ami and Makoto sat quietly at their table. "If one of them even tries to get on stage I'm getting a camera for blackmail!" Makoto warned with on arm slung over the back of her chair and her other hand swirling her drink.  
  
This actually brought a small smirk to Usagi's face and Ami and Makoto felt some pleasure of relief. Usagi wasn't acting like her usual self and they just figured that it was because she was getting married to a woman she hardly knew, let alone loved, the next day.  
  
"I think I'm going to head home." Usagi said pushing her chair back. They had gone for ice cream, to five different bars, three strip clubs and she finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow." Ami waved.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure the nasties in the front row get home." Makoto pointed at Rei and Minako.  
  
"Should we remind her that she has a boyfriend?" Ami asked while watching Rei hand the male stripper a five between her teeth.  
  
"I'm telling you, I should have brought my camera!" Was the last thing Usagi heard them say before she left the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakyuu watched Seiya put back yet another drink. They had been out for a good portion of the night and she was getting tired. Seiya hadn't spoken a word all night and just sat at the bar like a thirsty lump on a log. "Is she alright?" Kakyuu asked Taiki once Yaten had left to play a game of darts with some college guys. She knew that it was Yaten who had thought the better of telling her, so she had to wait until Taiki was alone, because Seiya certainly wasn't going to tell her.  
  
Taiki gave her a sideways glance and then looked at Seiya at the bar. "No, she's not alright."  
  
Kakyuu's suspicions had been confirmed and she watched Seiya put back two more shots in a row. "Is she trying to drink herself into a coma."  
  
"If that will keep her from having to go to your wedding tomorrow then sure." Taiki commented immediately regretting saying those words.  
  
"It's her own fault." Kakyuu said sternly.  
  
Taiki hadn't thought Kakyuu would have reacted this way, she expected a little more compassion, pity even. "What do you mean, she can't control fate." It must have been the alcohol talking because Taiki would normally never talk back to her princess this way.  
  
"There's no reason for her to have done what she did."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yes, I live with Usagi. You don't think I'd notice something like her trying to kill herself in the bathtub!" Taiki didn't like Kakyuu's tone of voice and was even more amazed that she had found Usagi suicidal. "Seiya could have been with Usagi, I didn't care. I've still been with Kounetsu this entire time."  
  
Kakyuu had not once taken her eyes from Seiya's depressed form at the bar. They watched as yet another guy tried his luck at the seat beside her and bought her a drink. Seiya downed the drink with a smile and continued to ignore him. Yaten must have also been watching the scene because when the guy became irritated with her Yaten marched over to her. Taiki and Kakyuu couldn't hear what was said. All they saw was Yaten throw her arms around Seiya and give her a kiss on the cheek. The guy smiled back and got up and left.  
  
"You know Seiya as well as I do… I can't believe you ever thought she would subject herself to that kind of position." Taiki said turning her attention back to Kakyuu.  
  
"I guess she didn't want Usagi that bad then."  
  
"Princess!" Taiki said in disgust. "I wouldn't have done that either. Kounetsu is a different matter, hell the man is a different specie! But when you take some one with as much pride and self worth as Seiya and expect them to live with half of what they deserve you making a mistake."  
  
"I think we should go." Kakyuu stood up and headed for the door.  
  
Yaten saw her leave and looked to Taiki questioningly as she tried to coax Seiya off the stool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi lay in her bed peacefully as Kakyuu looked in at her. No one would have ever guessed the pain and torment this girl had been through by looking at her now. Kakyuu had been home for about an hour and was just now going to bed where Kounetsu was waiting for her. She had peered into Usagi's room before turning in just to be safe.  
  
She turned to leave and a shine in the window caught her eye. Usagi's door was only open a crack and she hadn't opened it any more. There in the open window sat Fighter looking longingly at Usagi asleep on the bed. Her face was marked with tears and Kakyuu knew she hadn't seen her. She walked away without letting her presence be known. 


	16. The Means to An End/Wedding Bells Chime

Gomen for the long wait –once again- … -_-' ::sighs because she got snuggled:: Life is really good, ne? This is for my hime to show her that every black cloud has a silver lining and that sometimes your happy ending is just around the corner.  
  
[::Akuen::]  
  
by LiR  
  
(The Means to An End, Wedding Bells Chime)  
  
Usagi awoke to a pounding at her door. The sunlight was streaming in her window, her window that some how got opened. She decided not to think about it anymore and figured she had opened it last night, probably having a few more drinks than she thought. "Usagi get out of bed already!" Rei pounded on her door some more.  
  
A terrible pain shot up Usagi's arm reminding her of her actions from the previous day. The blood was apparent, having soaked through the first layers of the bandage. She looked at it in disbelief wondering how she could have ever come to do this. She was supposed to be the hope of the universe and yet she couldn't even keep faith and hope in herself. "If you don't get out here right now, I'll come in there and drag you in the shower!" Rei continued to pound on the door.  
  
Knowing full well that Rei had every intention of fulfilling her threat, Usagi got out of bed and threw on a robe. She took in a deep breath and took a hold of the doorknob. She exhaled and swung the door open suddenly surprising Rei. Usagi looked past Rei to see Makoto, Minako and Ami sitting in her living room. Beside Ami sat a pristine white dress in a garment bag. It might have well have been the dress she was going to be buried in instead of married in. "I'm getting in the shower right now, are you happy?" Usagi eyed Rei who seemed to be pleased with her reaction.  
  
"You had the least to drink of anyone last night and yet you end up sleeping until two in the afternoon?" Rei questioned her blond friend as she walked past her.  
  
Usagi stopped and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's TWO already?" She said and ran into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her cutting off their view of her but her questions didn't stop with it. "Where's Kakyuu?"  
  
"She's over at Minako's with the Lights getting ready. She was on time." Rei huffed and walked back into the living room to join the others. The wedding was to be at six o'clock and if Usagi and the others were going to make it to their hair appointment on time they were going to have to hurry.  
  
Within minutes Usagi came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of running pants and a large necked tank top. "Well come on slow pokes, let's get going!" She said rushing the others out of her apartment. The sooner she got this show on the road the sooner she could be done with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taiki looked over at Yaten who was painting her nails by the window. "Why are you even bothering to paint them? You're just going to get a manicure in a few minutes anyway." She commented seeing no sense in her actions.  
  
"I don't want them to think that I'm lazy and don't know how to take care of myself." Yaten replied blowing on her now drying nails.  
  
"What do you care? You don't know them."  
  
"That's not the point. You should look your best every time you leave the house, you never know who you're going to run into." Yaten smiled over at Taiki who was already getting frustrated with their conversation.  
  
"Are you planning for your untimely death?" Taiki asked with a raised brow.  
  
"No. That reminds me though, it goes right up there with wearing clean underwear when you leave the house, you know, just in case."  
  
Taiki shook her head and couldn't believe the stupidity level in this conversation. "Shouldn't you wear clean underwear anyway?" She asked and soon afterwards began cursing herself mentally for giving Yaten more of a chance to continue this.  
  
"I know that and you know that, but some one has to explain it to our dear Seiya." Yaten said holding her nose and hopping down off of the windowsill. She opened a draw in Minako's dresser and dropped the nail polish in.  
  
"I think you should cut Seiya a little slack, her not changing her clothes for the past couple of days is not the worst part of the problem." Taiki got up and walked over to the window. Seiya was outside cleaning out the car so that they could all fit in it to go to the beauty salon.  
  
"Do you think she's going to make it?" Yaten said also looking down at their companion.  
  
"I think she'll be just fine." Kakyuu said coming up behind the both of them with her hands clasped.  
  
"Princess!" Taiki and Yaten turned around suddenly surprised that she was behind them.  
  
Yaten held her heart as though she was having a heart attack. "You have to quit doing that! You're cutting my life shorter every time!"  
  
"Gomen." Kakyuu smiled. "Seiya's probably almost done, we should get going."  
  
Taiki and Yaten nodded as they all left the apartment to join Seiya outside. "Are you ready for this?" Seiya asked Kakyuu with a bit of a grin. Kakyuu nodded and got in the passenger seat.  
  
Yaten shot Seiya an odd look as she also got in the car. Seiya was acting normal again, as if none of this was bothering her. Strange. Taiki stopped Seiya from trying to get in the driver's seat. Seiya began to whine just like she always had. "You guys never let me drive!" She complained as she stood firm and wouldn't move out of Taiki's way.  
  
"Do you blame us? We want to live and you driving us anywhere would definitely go against that principle." Taiki said stoned face and snatched the keys that were dangling from Seiya's protective hand.  
  
"Fine!" Seiya said her pissy mood immediately returning as she climbed in the back seat with Yaten.  
  
"Seiya dear, I'll see if the limo driver will let you drive that on the way back!" Kakyuu smiled from the front seat.  
  
"Really?" Seiya asked with wide eyes and her good mood returning. Kakyuu's nod confirmed it and Seiya sat back content.  
  
The car started moving and they were soon on their way to their destination. Yaten would occasionally steal glances over at Seiya and see the grin on her face. She was thoroughly confused and couldn't wait until she could get Seiya alone to ask her what the hell her deal was. Yaten's moment came sooner than she thought.  
  
When they arrived at the salon Taiki and Kakyuu were to get their hair done first while Seiya and Yaten were getting their make up and nails done. "Who put new batteries in your vibrator?" Yaten asked looking over at Seiya who was watching television. She didn't care whether or not the woman at the salon looked at them funny or not.  
  
"What are you talking about, it's our prin… I mean Kakyuu's wedding day. We have to be happy for her."  
  
"I know but you're acting is just creepy!" Yaten cringed a bit.  
  
Seiya laughed at the remark and went back to watching television. It wouldn't be much longer 'til this was all over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The same thought kept playing over and over again in Usagi's head. It wouldn't be much longer 'til this was all over. She was now standing in a small room off of the room they were to marry in. She had always pictured herself being married in a church with tons of people including her family surrounding her, but her life had already taken a sharp turn from what she wanted.  
  
"You really look beautiful." Minako smiled at her. Since Usagi's family wasn't involved at all in the ceremony Minako, being head of the senshi was to give Usagi's hand away. Everyone had originally thought that Haruka would have been more appropriate but in the end it came down to the set law. This also meant that Seiya was to give Kakyuu away as head of the Starlights. "I almost wish it was me getting married."  
  
"Hell, I'll trade with you in a heart beat if you want to." Usagi tried to make light of the situation despite the onslaw of tears she was trying her best to hold back. Minako laughed and heard the music start up outside of the large mahogany doors. "Time to face the music." Usagi smiled painfully and made her final adjustments.  
  
Her long white gloves came up to cover the scar and stitches that adorned her arm. She still hadn't told anyone of the incident. Perhaps once the world was saved and there was no further need for Usagi Tsukino, Serenity, Sailor Moon she could end this pathetic existence. She let out a slight laugh to herself. After all it was only a repeat of her destiny that drove her to commit suicide in this life too.  
  
Hope, all that she had believed in, all that she thought the world was built on was a sham. She had been so blind and so indulgent in her perfect little fantasy that the world was perfect. Seiya had woken her up and brought her to light. Now that the ugliness and tragedy of the world was sprawled before her eyes there was no turning back. She couldn't go back and reform her life, what would she do? How could she do it? To look back on her life she would see how naïve she had been, so trusting, and why? Because she thought the world was made up of a love that never existed. What was the point in her being if everything she believed in and was taught that she was were all lies and deceit?  
  
The door opened to reveal the long walk she needed to take to the minister at the head of the room. It wasn't their time to go yet, the bridal party was to go down the aisle first. First were Makoto and Rei to walk down together, both were wearing light pink gowns that flowed all the way down to the floor. Usagi and Seiya had planned most of the wedding and they thought it would be a good idea to make the girls wear pink since it was a blending of white (Usagi) and red (Kakyuu).  
  
Next were Ami and Taiki. The two seemed to be enjoying this entirely way too much. It must have been the news of Ami's recent break up with Kureko that had sent Taiki into the pure bliss of ecstasy.  
  
To finish off the bridal party were Yaten and Kounetsu. Kakyuu had insisted that he be part of the wedding since he was such a big part of her life. She had originally wanted him to give her away but once again the law stated that her first senshi was to do so.  
  
The music changed suddenly but in a smooth bridge that welcomed the brides. From the door across from Usagi and Minako appeared Seiya and Kakyuu. Seiya, who was never the conformist, wore a long red silken dress that was held up by the tight corset at the top. She had originally tried it on in pink to match the other bride's maids but Usagi had insisted that she should wear the red one.  
  
Usagi's eyes barely took in the sight of Kakyuu since Seiya was standing beside her. The two began moving down the hall much too soon for Usagi's liking and soon all she could see were their arms linked together and Seiya's exposed back. Usagi tried to shake the images, that were now becoming a little too erotic for the occasion from her mind. "Ready?" Minako questioned from beside her.  
  
Usagi nodded and soon they were heading down the long white runner towards her destiny. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and felt as though her head was spinning. Minako's arm was linked along with hers and the walk seemed to be taking an eternity. She saw Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa sitting together. Wait! Usagi's head whipped around to catch sight of the little girl with pink hair. "Chibi- Usa?" She whispered pulling a bit on Minako's arm to get a better look at her, but she was gone.  
  
Usagi could feel the moisture beginning to collect in a nervous rush all over her body. Was she hallucinating? Moving her head very quickly from side to side she looked frantically all over the room for any sign that she was not losing her mind but she saw none.  
  
Already standing at the front of the room the rest of the inner senshi watched as it appeared Usagi was having seizures of some sort. Taiki and Yaten looked to one another and shrugged, they had no idea of what was going on. Kounetsu was already crying and no one thought he was going to make it through the entire ceremony.  
  
Kakyuu jumped a bit at the light squeeze of her arm. She turned to the side to see a very stern looking Seiya. "You are my princess and I'm in no position to tell you what to do, but I will tell you this. If you EVER do anything to hurt this girl I will deal with you personally."  
  
Kakyuu smiled almost sarcastically at Seiya but she saw it more as pity. Seiya released her hold as Usagi and Minako reached them. Usagi's eyes were wide and her skin was flushed white. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Seiya wanted to rush to her side and make her feel better but quickly remembered that Usagi probably hated her now and wouldn't want her any where near her.  
  
Usagi turned to Minako who just smiled and gave her a hug. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." Minako said and as she pulled back Usagi caught sight of the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Usagi felt a hand suddenly surrounding her own and looked over to see Kakyuu smiling at her. As she looked past Kakyuu a bit she saw Seiya standing behind her. Usagi felt as though she was going to pass out. She saw the sadness in Seiya's eyes and immediately knew it was for her. Tears came to Usagi's eyes no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. This was the first time she had seen Seiya since she told her that she didn't love her. No matter how much she had tried to prepare herself for this moment, nothing could have prepared her for having to stand face to face with Seiya on her wedding day.  
  
Her eyes pleaded for her to just hold her, to comfort her, to let her know that she wanted her forever, but Seiya stood her ground and turned to face the minister like an obedient senshi. Kakyuu looked over at Seiya and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks quietly and then turned her attention back to her future wife who was still staring at her senshi.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today…" The minister started and everyone fell silent. Usagi could feel her body begin to sway, the colors of the room began to blend together and mix in some odd psycadelic dream.  
  
Kakyuu felt stiff compared to her swaying mind. Usagi glanced over at her and saw her in a simple gown of white. It was sleeveless and had a very low back. When Usagi and Seiya had gone shopping for Usagi's wedding dress Seiya tried some on too just for fun and found the perfect dress for herself. Usagi agreed that Seiya looked perfect in it and it was absolutely stunning. Kakyuu ended up later going back and buying the very same dress.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, do you take this woman as your lawful wife? To have and to hold till death do you part? In sickness and in health? For richer for poorer, till death do you part?" The minister had come to the lines that Usagi had been dreading. A terrible sickness filled her stomach and her vision became blurry.  
  
"I… I…" She stuttered until her eyes began to flutter open and shut. The next thing she knew it was black. Pitch black.  
  
(Nope, no dream here, sorry if you were expecting one! ^_^)  
  
Seiya had nearly pushed Kakyuu out of the way to save Usagi from falling. She had a perfect view of her face the entire time. Usagi and Kakyuu stood face to face and poor Seiya was made to stand behind Kakyuu and stare at Usagi the entire time. She had pictured it was their wedding, that Usagi was smiling and waiting to finish her vows, sealing them in love forever. Her daydream was shattered however when she saw Usagi's eyes begin to close and her form plummet towards the ground.  
  
Seiya looked down at Usagi who was unconscious in her arms. The minister was saying something over her, most likely asking if she was alright but Seiya didn't respond. She only held Usagi in her arms and close to her. She couldn't withhold her tears any longer and all of her pain came rushing out. Reality kicked in for a moment and Seiya suddenly became aware of just what she was doing. She turned around a bit and looked up at Kakyuu who was smiling at her. She was smiling down on Seiya holding Usagi. Kakyuu was smiling wearing a red dress… a red dress? Seiya's brow furrowed and then she looked down at herself since the dress that Kakyuu was wearing looked amazingly similar to the one she had just had on.  
  
Usagi's eyes began to move and a soft moan escaped her lips. "Seiya?" She whispered in a single breath. She opened her eyes and saw just who was holding her. Her eyes were open fully immediately. She found herself wrapped in Seiya's arms. Seiya was now wearing the wedding dress that Kakyuu had just been wearing. "I do." Usagi said from the floor as she looked into Seiya's eyes.  
  
Seiya smiled with relief as she saw Usagi do the same, she couldn't help herself, she bent down and kissed the blond in her arms. "Um, excuse me, we're not to that part yet." The minister said as Seiya and Usagi continued to kiss in each other's arms. "Excuse me?"  
  
Seiya's arm came up and waved the Minister away. She broke her kiss with Usagi temporarily. "Yeah, yeah, I do to." She said as she resumed kissing the woman in her arms.  
  
"Oh I give up!" The Minister said getting frustrated and walked off pronouncing them woman and wife on the way.  
  
"Odango, I'm so sorry…" Seiya was crying despite the smile on her face. "Can you ever forgive me?" She buried her head into Usagi's shoulder and hope for the best.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, I love you." All that she had lost came rushing back to her as she sat there with Seiya in her arms. Usagi looked up at Kakyuu who was standing above them. "Kakyuu, why did you do this? What about our marriage, what about what you were saying about the good of the planet?" Usagi was confused, she didn't want to ask questions, this situation was perfect, but she needed the answers.  
  
"Usagi, you and I both know that we weren't happy. Your crystal's power is based on your ability to love. It would have done no good if you and I were to get married." Kakyuu smiled as Kounetsu came up to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Princess, I'm not royalty, I can't marry Usagi. She needs royalty to help her use her crystal." Seiya said immediately regretting showing them that there was a hole in the explanation.  
  
Kakyuu smiled down at her Starlight. "You can help her use her crystal better than any royal or arranged marriage. It's just a shame that I had to find out the true depth of Usagi's love for you the way I did." Usagi looked down ashamed of herself. She didn't want to see the questioning eyes of her friends and Seiya. "So what are we waiting for? We have a newly married couple here, let's go celebrate!" Kakyuu changed the subject quickly to take the unwanted attention off of Usagi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For some reason I just decided to stop writing this fic. I figured that this was as good of place as any to leave off. If the moment catches me again I may finish it, but I'm telling you now not to hold your breath. There was only supposed to be one more chapter but I've just become so sick of working on this fic that it's seriously dragging me down. So I may just keep Chibi-Usa's existence, non-existence and Mamoru's future to myself…  
  
Wait!! Don't give up on me completely though! I've had this idea mulling around in my head for quite some time now for a new fic and I've had a request to do a COMPLETELY (and I do mean completely) wronchi hentai fic. ::shrugs:: We'll just have to see what kind of mood I'm in next time I sit down to write! ::evil grin to audience:: So for now I bid you ado, and I'm sending you all hugs since everyone should be hugged on a daily basis! ^_~ 


End file.
